Se Solicita Marido No requiere experiencia
by azumideblack
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi
1. Chapter 1

**Se solicita Marido. No Requiere Experiencia**

**Autora**

**Azumi Kou Kido **

**Prólogo**

Haruka Tenoh, publicista.

Implacable con sus adversarios, hace lo imposible por satisfacer los caprichos de sus clientes.

Sus colegas la apodan la "Xena japonesa" alegando que no le teme a nada ni a nadie.

Algo no del todo cierto.

Haruka le teme a las relaciones estables y su peor pesadilla es el matrimonio.

Su madre, harta de escucharla decir que su gato es más valioso que hombre alguno, ha ideado un plan para ganar un yerno y tal vez dos nietos a los que consentirá por muchos años pese a su "enfermedad terminal".

Sabe que Haruka no le negaría una última voluntad…

.-

.-

.-

**Capítulo 1**

Una pareja madura se halla sentada frente al escritorio de un joven y prometedor médico general.

**-Quiero dejar claro que me opongo rotundamente a esta locura –**El hombre maduro de cabello rubio y ojos verdes expresa enojado al médico de ojos color violeta y cabello castaño quien sorprendido revisa lo que parece ser un informe médico.

**-¡Cierra la boca Hatoko! –**La mujer alta y esbelta de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules espeta. Con cuarenta y cuatro años es muy atractiva para el género masculino -**¿Eres feliz viendo a tu hija de veinticinco años quedarse solterona y esquivar a todos los hombres como si fueran una plaga? –**Lo mira contrariada –**Aunque con el ejemplo de padre que has sido…**

**-He sido y ¡soy! excelente padre** –se queja Hatoko – **¿no has pensado que tal vez no le gustan los hombres sino…?**

Su mujer se cubre los oídos adornados con zarcillos de diamante

**-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo grandísimo descarado! **

El joven galeno mira a uno y otro sin saber si tomar el auricular y llamar a seguridad. Por supuesto, si llega a hacerlo será despedido inmediatamente debido a que el hombre de cincuenta y cinco años sentado frente a él es una eminencia.

**-¡No tienes ningún derecho de hacer esta locura! ¡Piensa en los sentimientos de nuestra hija! –**Grita el hombre en ese instante.

**-¡Soy su madre y tengo todo el derecho de velar por su futuro y su seguridad! –**Responde ella a su vez

Un carraspeo les recuerda que no se hallan solos en ese lugar.

**-Lo siento Doctor Tenoh, pero aún no me han informado el motivo de la consulta, tampoco me han dicho qué significa esto –**Blande el papel **–Tengo pacientes esperando fuera –**Ruega que eso sea suficiente para que vayan a molestar a su sobrina y a él lo dejen en paz.

**-Perdone doctor Kou, pero mi esposa…**

**-Solo necesito un pequeño e insignificante favorcito –**Sonriendo cordial la mujer se expresa

**-¡Insignificante! **–Espeta su marido.

El doctor Kou observa a uno y a otro.

**-¿Qué favor será?**

**-Nada importante, solo necesito que firme ese informe médico que indica que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.**

**-¡Un psiquiatra es lo que necesitas Akane! –**Su marido dice muy enojado sobresaltando a su colega que está paralizado por tamaña "insignificancia".

**-Lo siento… **- Se incorpora en su sillón acercándose a la mujer -**¿Puede repetirme…?**

**-Necesito que me avale ese informe –**Muy calmada le dice -** tengo una hija…**

**-Tenemos, te recuerdo que soy su padre.**

**-¡Cómo si fuera sencillo olvidarlo! –**Ironiza la mujer levantándose de la silla y apuntándolo con el dedo –**Tal vez eres la causa de que se niegue a sentar cabeza ¡Tus aventuras extra-matrimoniales con esas pechugonas…!**

**-¿Tú me acusas a mí? –**Ignorando nuevamente al tercero se planta frente a su mujer -**¿Qué me dices del actorcito mequetrefe con el que te fotografiaron la semana pasada?**

**-¡Es solo un cliente! ¡Le estaba dando una clase de Pilates! –**Grita –** ¡Me acuesto con un solo prostituto y ese eres tú!**

**-¡Cielos!**

La voz escandalizada de una doctora que acaba de ingresar al consultorio los hace ruborizar.

El joven galeno asustado se levanta y acerca a ella agradecido por la interrupción.

**-Qué bueno que vino doctora Kaioh –** Es evidente su incomodidad -**¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?**

**-¿Aparte de los gritos que se escuchan afuera? –**Ironiza –**Vine a… -**No deja de ver a la pareja –**Vine… necesito… creo que ya olvidé para qué vine. ** -Se encoge de hombros metiendo sus manos en la bata blanca -**Hola tío Hatoko, tía Akane.**

**-Hola preciosa Michiru **–Akane se acerca y la abraza.

**-¿Cómo te sientes? –**Le pregunta –**Haruka me llamó anoche, está preocupada por ti. Dice que te ha visto desmejorada.**

Los ojos de la mujer brillan.

**-¿Ah si? –**Pregunta interesada para luego adoptar una pose de derrota – **¡Ah si! La verdad no me sentido nada bien desde hace algún tiempo, cada día estoy más cansada y me cuesta levantarme de la cama y hacer lo cotidiano. Tú tío no ayuda mucho, no quiere que pase mis últimos días en santa paz.**

Hatoko Tenoh pone los ojos en blanco.

**-Allí vamos –**Murmura.

**-¿Últimos días? **–Michiru preocupada le pregunta.

**-Estaba conversando con el doctor Kou sobre mis dolencias y por los síntomas que le describí no me augura un buen final.**

La joven observa a Taiki quien ruborizado por la situación en la que lo están sumergiendo abre la boca para echarlos de la consulta pero ningún sonido emite. Está tan enojado que no puede ni hablar.

Por su parte Michiru comienza a sospechar que su tía está tramando algo.

**-¿Estás enferma o no?**

**-¡Tú tía está tan sana que vivirá más de cien años! –**Responde Hatoko -**¡Y no soy ningún infiel como esta terca asegura!**

Los gritos retornan.

**-¡Vives tocando bubis y traseros ajenos! **

**-¡Soy cirujano plástico mujer! ¡Lo sabías cuando te casaste conmigo!**

**-Si me permite decirlo es el mejor de Japón –**Taiki interviene callando en el acto ante la dura mirada de Akane.

**-Solo por apoyar a este mentiroso firmará ese informe falso.**

**-No puedo hacerlo, la ética…**

**-Al cuerno la ética –**Grita Akane. Se da cuenta que está perdiendo la batalla por lo que emplea un arma que sabe no fallará, siempre ha dado resultado positivo con su marido y este joven idiota no será la excepción –**Moriré sin abrazar un nieto y todo será culpa de usted… -**Se sienta y esconde sus ojos tras un pañuelo comenzando a llorar **–Lo único que deseo es un nieto a quien querer… -**Llora más fuerte.

Taiki se siente fatal, no le gusta ver a una mujer llorar.

Con cada sollozo de Akane siente que comienza a flaquear.

Es tan buena su actuación que Michiru siente un nudo en la garganta y su esposo se acerca y la abraza

**-No podemos manipular a nuestra hija mi amor.**

Los lamentos se convierten en fuertes gemidos.

**-No… te importa… nada… un nieto te haría sentir viejo…. ¡Pero yo lo deseo con todo mi corazón! –**Compungida mueve la cabeza** –Quiero que Haruka me de un nieto que pueda abrazar, besar, enseñarle lo que esa cabeza dura no hará…**

Su esposo besa el cabello cobrizo.

**-Podríamos adoptar…**

**-¡Quiero un nieto de mi propia sangre maldita sea! –**Grita entre sollozos -**¿Es mucho pedirlo? Ustedes me odian… -**El llanto ya es histérico.

Taiki se siente culpable sin saber por qué, se lanzará de un puente si con ello la mujer deja de llorar.

**-Yo podría convencer a mi prima –**Michiru conmovida se ofrece -**Existe la inseminación artificial…**

Akane niega con la cabeza y suena su nariz

**-No quiero un niño ilegítimo en mi familia, debe haber una figura paterna y hombre que defienda a mi hija cuando yo no esté más en esta tierra **–Entre suspiros de dolor exclama –**Quiero un yerno de carne y hueso, alguien que sea como mi segundo hijo, el que no pude tener…**

**-Pero… -**Su sobrina no sabe que pensar, para Haruka su carrera y su gato son lo único que le interesan y motivan. No le ha conocido un hombre serio, todos con los que ha quedado en cenar o pasear son modelos de la agencia donde es directora. A los que ve como posibles padres o esposos los evita y trata como la peste.

**-Si Haruka no me da un yerno y un nieto moriré sola y decepcionada… **-Vuelve a plañir estruendosamente.

Hatoko cede al dolor de su esposa y mira suplicante a Taiki.

**-Por favor doctor Kou. Hágalo para mí, le prometo que nadie se enterará.**

**-Doctor Tenoh… -**El joven ya no se niega pero se siente entre la espada y la pared. Si alguien se entera que avaló tamaña locura perderá su licencia de médico.

**-Si quieres yo te firmo el informe tía Akane –**Michiru se ofrece -**Solo te suplico que te calmes o enfermeras de veras.**

Akane niega con la cabeza.

**-Haruka no lo creerá… Necesito la firma de alguien desconocido, que sea ajeno a la familia.**

**-¡Está bien! -**Taiki completamente ruborizado toma el papel firmándolo y sellándolo con su registro médico entregándoselo a Hatoko –**Si ella pide contactarme díganle que acabo de fallecer comido por un tiburón blanco, ahora necesito comenzar mis consultas reales.**

Michiru toma el documento guardándolo en un sobre.

Akane le arrebata el sobre y milagrosamente deja de llorar e hipar. Sonríe victoriosa.

**-¡Gracias doctor Kou! Le estaré eternamente agradecida. Por cierto ¿Es casado?**

**-No – **Michiru.

**-¡Si! -**Grita Taiki.

**-A ver, a ver –**Akane sospechosa los mira -**¿Es casado o no?**

**-Si lo soy, acabo de casarme (hace tres segundos) –**Piensa mirando a Michiru –**La doctora Kaioh no estaba enterada porque la boda fue… ¡precipitada!**

**-Si está casado querida –**Hatoko interviene salvando a Taiki, es lo menos que puede hacer

Akane observa penetrante a Taiki que siente los colores subir por su rostro. La mujer asiente pensativa antes de hablar.

**-Bien, esta noche tendremos una cena en casa, le diré a Haruka que lleve un amigo inflado **–Dice refiriéndose despectiva a los modelos -** y usted está invitado junto a su esposa, y no acepto negativas. No se preocupe, no le diré a mi ángel que es mi médico asesinado por los tiburones.**

**-No puedo…**

Akane le resta importancia. Toma su bolso.

**-La cena es a las ocho y me gusta la gente puntual. Su esposa me será de gran ayuda cuando le diga a Haruka que estar casada no es una pesadilla.**

La manera en que habla le da a entender que no le cree una palabra y a menos que halle una esposa instantánea se verá "anexado" en esa familia de locos.

**-Él y su esposa estarán allí querida –**Hatoko la toma del brazo y le abre la puerta, observa a Taiki y habla apenas en un susurro –**Lo siento –**Cerrando con sumo cuidado.

El silencio invade lo que antes fue un manicomio de gritos y llanto.

**-¡Necesito una esposa urgentemente! -**Taiki se derriba en su sillón **– ¡Y tengo menos de doce horas!**

Michiru ríe divertida al comprender por fin la mentira de su colega.

**-Mi tía está dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de cazar un yerno y tener nietos.**

**-¡Esa mujer está demente! **–Gime el galeno**. **Se aclara la garganta al ver el enojo de su acompañante **–Lo siento pero… **

**-No se preocupe, no es el tipo de hombres que le gusten a Haruka, creo que ninguno lo es –**Hace una mueca.

**-¡Ya se! –** Exclama Taiki -**Puedo alegar una enfermedad contagiosa, una tormenta de rayos que me dio en la cabeza o que mi madre no me permitió…**

**-Haga eso y en menos de un parpadeo mi tía estará en la sala de la casa de su madre tomando el te y planificando su boda.**

**-Seiya debe casarse antes **–Advierte él –**Mi madre también está preocupada porque entre el trabajo y las deudas por la clínica que acaba de inaugurar ese terco hermano mío se está consumiendo en vida.**

**-¿También es doctor? **–Pregunta interesada. Taiki no es dado a divulgar nada sobre su vida, siempre ha sido hermético en cuanto a su familia y procedencia, pero ahora que lo está haciendo Michiru le sacará todo lo que pueda para llevarlo a otras doctoras que quieren ligar con él -**¿A qué especialidad se dedica su hermano?**

Taiki niega con la cabeza.

**-Seiya no es… -**Tocan a la puerta –**Adelante. **

Una joven de largos cabellos color lila y ojos celestes se asoma.

**-Lo siento, no hay nadie en recepción.**

Michiru se arrincona, sonriendo al notar la mirada de admiración de su colega por esa chica que tal vez no llegue a tener veinte años.

**-Pase adelante **–Taiki cordial se levanta **–Siéntese.**

**-Gracias doctor –**Nerviosa mira a su alrededor.

**-¿Cuál es el motivo de su consulta?**

**-Solo quiero un informe que indique como salieron mis análisis de laboratorio –**Extiende el sobre –**Me lo exigen como requisito obligatorio en una empresa.**

Michiru es quien toma el documento leyendo los resultados

**-Tiene una fuerte anemia. Los valores de colesterol y triglicéridos están normales pero las plaquetas también están bajas. **

**-¿Es malo eso?**

**-Si **–Explica pacientemente lo mortal que puede ser el que las plaquetas sigan descendiendo y que hemoglobina no se estabilice al valor normal.

**-Eso significa que perderé la posibilidad de que me den el puesto de trabajo –**Se hunde en el asiento – **¡Y lo necesitaba tanto!**

Michiru y Taiki se miran significativamente. Ambos asienten.

**-Yo puedo darle un empleo temporal mientras se recupera -**Taiki ofrece galante.

**-¿De qué se trata? ¡Porque en este instante acepto hasta limpiar el consultorio!**

**-No requerirá esfuerzo físico señorita…**

**-Saory Kido. **

**-Bien Saory Kido, solo necesito hacerle dos preguntas importantes y el puesto será suyo –**Michiru se sienta en el borde del escritorio -**¿Tiene novio y sabe mentir?**

**-Mi padre me dijo que hasta que me gradúe en la universidad no puedo tener novio y por lo que se avecina no podré tenerlo jamás. Y si digo una mentira me pillan en el acto –**Se encoge de hombros –**Parezco árbol de navidad cuando miento ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el trabajo que me ofrece?**

Michiru pone los ojos en blanco al ver a su colega distraído en los labios carnosos de la chica.

**-Mi colega necesita una esposa para esta noche –**Replica.

**-¿Esposa? -**Parece que la anemia la hace escuchar tonterías.

**-No se preocupe, su papel solo será el de asentir a todo lo que él o las personas que estarán en una cena digan, decir que mi colega es maravilloso y alabar las bendiciones del matrimonio. Cero arrumacos o besos babosos. Solo será por un par de días o semanas, será bien remunerada y lo mejor es que vivirá en su propia casa, el doctor Kou en la suya…**

**-¿Por qué necesita una esposa? **–Saory se pregunta si tanto estudio vuelve loca a la gente.

**-Mi tía está empeñada en buscarle un marido a mi prima, debe descartarlo a él y enfilar sus garras de águila en otro pobre idiota.**

**-¡Ey! –**Se queja el castaño escuchando la risa musical de la chica.

**-Lo siento –**Respira varias veces **–No creo que mis padres lo permitan. Pero agradezco su propuesta**

**-Si acepta nuestra oferta puedo recomendarla en este hospital para que la empleen como recepcionista o en historias médicas –**Michiru aumenta la oferta para hacerla más apetecible y difícil de rechazar –**Tendría un sueldo fijo bien remunerado, bonos de salud, comedor, seguro social además de los beneficios de fin de año, vacaciones y sus padres tendrían un excelente médico personal –**Señala a Taiki que se ha mantenido silencioso.

Saory pensativa ladea la cabeza.

Su padre sufrió un accidente laboral y a ella como hija mayor le corresponde dejar sus estudios universitarios y encontrar empleo antes que el dinero que recibió el señor Kido por el accidente se les termine.

**-¿Seguro que no habrá manoseo? **–Mirando al médico, a Saory no le importaría manosear semejante ejemplar. Se pregunta si él posaría desnudo para una pintura al óleo que debe en la universidad donde estudia Arte y hasta puede ser que no necesite suspender sus estudios si le dan un horario flexible.

**-Nada de nada –**Michiru responde por Taiki

A éste le encantaría recordar sus clases de anatomía en ese cuerpecito.

**-Está bien **–Saory consiente -** Aceptaré solo si esa oferta viene por escrito y firmada por ambos; tendrán que colocar el monto diario de lo que ganaré, debo darle cuenta a mis padres para que permitan que haga esta locura, solo que colocarán que trabajaré como asistente y no como "**_**eso**_**" que me piden hacer **–Exige.

**-Vengo en menos de lo que cuesta decir "supercalifragilísticoespiralitoso" (**frase célebre de Mary Popins)–La doctora sale corriendo en busca de un ordenador para redactar la oferta de trabajo.

Taiki observa detenidamente a su nueva empleada preguntándose que tan satisfactorio será estar casado con ella…


	2. Chapter 2

**Clínica Veterinaria "Su Mascota Feliz"**

Una furgoneta blanca con el logo de la clínica "Su mascota feliz" se estaciona frente a la puerta.

Su dueño desciende del vehículo mirando con orgullosa satisfacción lo que con tanto esfuerzo, estudio, trabajo y préstamos logró realizar, tener su propia clínica veterinaria en una zona donde la elite de Tokio vive.

Ama a los animales más que a los humanos y así se lo hizo ver a su familia cuando decidió estudiar veterinaria y no Medicina como sus padres impusieran desde niño.

**-¡Qué bueno que llegó doctor! –**Una jovencita de cabellos rosa lo recibe –**Dentro está esperándolo nuestro primer paciente, pero creo que su dueña es la que necesita la consulta, me tiene aterrada tanta queja que hasta he pensado darle un sedante para caballos.**

**-Marian, ya te advertí cuando te di el empleo que la mayoría de los dueños de mascotas ven males y enfermedades donde no las hay –**Ingresa y toma la bata blanca que ella le entrega -**¿Dónde está la ficha del paciente?**

**-Aquí… -**Se escucha un fuerte golpe al otro lado de la pared –**Los dueños del local adjunto están destruyéndolo –**Se queja la chica –**Ya me tienen con dolor de cabeza de tanto martilleo.**

**-¿Sabes que negocio abrirán?**

**-Algo de una agencia de citas o visitas… no entendí bien lo que decían al contratista –** Expresa.

**-¿Llamaste para saber por qué no nos han traído el aviso de la clínica? No podemos quedarnos solo con las letras pequeñas en la puerta, necesitamos identificarnos en grande si queremos tener pacientes**

**-Dijeron que lo traerán mañana y lo montarán, las medidas fueron mal tomadas y el anterior no cabía en el espacio entre la puerta y el techo **–Explica Marian.

El veterinario toma la ficha y lee la información.

**-Muñeco… he escuchado peores nombres –**Sale a la sala de espera donde una mujer madura de impactante belleza lo espera con una enorme jaula de donde sale un maullido lastimero –**Buenos días.**

**-¡Ya era hora que apareciera! –**Se levanta nerviosa –**Pensé que mi hija descubriría que dejé a muñeco sin supervisión. Salí al hospital un segundo y lo dejé en el jardín para que disfrutara, es algo que mi hija no permite si no hay nadie cuidándolo, creí que ella solo exageraba pero al regresar… **-Gimotea -** ¡Estaba llorando en un rincón y no ha querido comer! ¡Mi hija me negará como madre si se entera!**

**-Mantengamos la calma, nuestras emociones son captadas por los animales –**Abre la jaula y observa a un enorme gato angora de brillante pelaje blanco y mirada déspota –**Ven pequeño –**Recibe como respuesta un maullido lastimero y la indiferencia del gato –**Aquí muñeco **–El gato se levanta y cojeando asoma la cabeza **–Buen chico.**

**-Es un angora legítimo que ha estado con mi hija desde que nació, su madre murió durante el parto y mi bebé lo alimentó con biberón y fórmula especial en aquel entonces –**Explica –**Si algo le sucede… **-Gime dramática – **¡Lo ama más que a mí que soy su madre!**

El veterinario lo alza en brazos y observa el diamante de cinco quilates en su collar que está rodeado de pequeños brillantes.

Admirado piensa que con el valor esas piedras pagaría casi la mitad del préstamo al banco. Los ricos no saben en que gastar su dinero mientras hombres mortales como él debe comer pan y beber agua para poder tener lo que desean.

Llevándolo hasta el consultorio lo deposita cuidadoso en la camilla. Muñeco parece haberlo aceptado porque frota su cabeza contra el antebrazo del médico maullando dolorido.

Revisa sus orejas, los dientes, ojos, es un animal excepcionalmente perfecto, como lo es su "Lucy".

**-Creo saber el motivo de su malestar –**Informa a la mujer que ha estado vigilante con las manos unidas en el pecho.

**-¿Qué le sucede? –**Le pregunta temerosa al verlo tomar una pinza.

**-Tiene una espina enterrada en su pata **–Acerca la lámpara –**Sujételo por favor.**

La mujer obedece observando como el veterinario extrae una enorme espina que no se veía.

**-Debió perseguir a las mariposas por los rosales –**Dice la fémina estremeciéndose al pensar en el dolor que el gato debió estar sufriendo.

El médico esteriliza la herida y escribe algo en un récipe.

**-Lávele la patita tres veces al día por cuatro días y aplíquele la crema antibiótica, el pequeño cojeará pero en menos de lo que piensa estará haciendo de las suyas. No vuelva a descuidarlo.**

**-¡Gracias doctor! Ha salvado una relación madre-hija.**

El veterinario aprieta los labios para evitar reírse por su exageración. Esa mujer es hermosa, pero parece estar algo loca.

**-Si quiere que yo lo trate, estaré encantado tenerlo entre mis pacientes.**

**-Se lo diré a mi hija, la semana pasada el veterinario que lo atendía se marchó de Tokio… **-Piensa en como su hija le partió el corazón cuando él le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella –**Espero que ella acepte aunque es toda una cabeza dura que me lleva la contraria en todo.**

**-Este gato es hermoso –**Lo toma en brazos –**Tengo una belleza como esta en casa, es una nena de ocho meses llamada Lucy, su cabello es color humo.**

**-¿Quién la cuida cuando no está en casa?**

**-Mi madre, aún no he abandonado el nido -** Entrega el gato a la mujer –**Fue un placer atender a muñeco, mi secretaria le entregará la factura y si necesita algo no dude en llamarme –**Le da una tarjeta personal –**Hago consultas a domicilio.**

**-Gracias doctor… -**Lee el nombre –**Seiya Kou –**Levanta la mirada –**Tiene el mismo apellido que mi nuevo médico de cabecera.**

**-En mi familia hay varios doctores –**Sonriente le dice.

La dama se detiene admirando el cabello oscuro, los ojos azules y el poderoso cuerpo del veterinario.

Una chispa se asoma en sus ojos.

**-Dígame algo doctor Kou… ¿Es casado? **–Pregunta repentinamente dejando a Seiya confundido…

** .-**

**Agencia de Publicidad Cristal Dorado**

Dos jóvenes rubias muy parecidas le dicen a la directora de la agencia de publicidad.

**-No nos gustan ninguno de sus modelos.**

**-¿Qué tienen de malo? **–Pregunta sorprendida.

**-Verás… -**La más alta lee el nombre del carnet –**Haruka, queremos que nuestra publicidad sea hecha con hombres de verdad. Y esos parecen… -** arruga el entrecejo.

**-Que los hubieran fabricado con esteroides –**Completa su acompañante haciendo un gesto de asco al arrojar las fotografías en la mesa –**Se les ve lo falso a simple vista.**

Haruka inspira y aguanta la respiración durante diez segundos. Despojándose de sus gruesas gafas masajea su tabique nasal.

Si consigue satisfacer a ese par de mentecatas, logrará obtener la mejor cuenta del año y su nombre estará entre los nominados a "Publicista del Año", ella quiere el galardón para que acompañe a los otros cuatro que ha obtenido en los años anteriores.

Había sido advertida por una espía de la agencia rival que su jefe se las enviaría para hacerla fracasar. Nunca ha perdido un cliente, menos uno que está dispuesto a pagar generosamente cada yen que ella exija, pero estas dos arpías… Mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro para aliviar la tensión que comienza a sentir en su cuello.

Ignorando la vocecita que le dice que las mande al diablo dibuja en su boca su mejor sonrisa.

**-Solo díganme que tipo de hombres quieren y yo se los consigo.**

La rubia de ojos celestes se ruboriza al escucharla pero inmediatamente se levanta de su asiento y acerca a las paredes de cristal cubiertas por persianas color marfil. Abriendo ligeramente una persiana ojea a varios empleados.

La otra se acerca y ve con curiosidad hacia fuera.

**-¿Qué buscas Serena? **

**-Nada especial Mina, solo quiero ver un hombre que no se haya inyectado los labios ni alzado las cejas. Debimos hacerle caso a papá y haber ido al continente, en Corea hay mejores publicistas.**

Haruka la escucha y se siente ofendida. Ha trabajado mucho para ser la mejor agencia del país y este par de niñitas recién graduadas no arruinarán su reputación.

Decidida se levanta permitiendo ver sus jeans y botas vaqueras que no combinan en nada con el chaleco verde y la camisa roja. Las chicas arrugan el ceño al verla. Ignorando las miradas de las jóvenes se coloca nuevamente las gafas y abre la puerta.

**-Aoyama, Fujiwara –**Va llamando a sus empleados masculinos.

Cada uno es desechado por las chicas.

-**Desagradable.**

**-¿Es hombre o mujer?**

**-Muy gordo.**

**-Muy flaco.**

**-Muy bajo.**

**-Parece un poste y no tiene estilo.**

**-Muy viejo.**

**-Le falta cabello en la cabeza y le sobra en el cuerpo.**

Van diciendo a medida que desfilan ante ellas.

Haruka está a punto de gritar por las impertinentes desgraciadas que tiene frente a ella, de no ser porque son reconocidas desde niñas en el mundo de la ropa deportiva para hombres creería que están allí para arruinarla.

Probará por primera vez el amargo sabor de la derrota si no logra satisfacerlas.

**-Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo –** Agotada dice la directora.

**-Es una lástima –**Dice la rubia llamada Serena.

**-Nos hubiera gustado abrir una cuenta contigo. Nos habían dicho que eres la mejor pero ya vemos que no es así –**Mina toma su bolso y entrega el de Serena.

Abandonan la oficina dirigiéndose a los elevadores en medio de un sepulcral silencio. Todos los empleados ven a Haruka. No saben como reaccionará al ver alejarse a las clientas más codiciadas de cualquier publicista.

Se abren las puertas del elevador y un mensajero desciende con varias correspondencias, viene acompañado del dueño de la agencia.

**-Es mi último día de trabajo –**El joven explica –**Comenzaré las pasantías obligatorias en el hospital de Tokio.**

**-Es bueno saber que contribuimos en tu formación académica. **–Dice el hombre con voz grave.

**-Por supuesto jefe, agradezco cada yen que gané en este trabajo y las modelitos que me dieron sus número –**Dice divertido.

Las chicas miran a ambos hombres de pies a cabeza.

**-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Mina?**

**-Por supuesto Serena.**

**-¿Qué estarán planeando esas? – **Se pregunta Haruka.

Las rubias caminan hacia los hombres que callan al ser inspeccionados por todos los flancos. Mina toma la quijada del sorprendido mensajero y voltea su rostro a la derecha e izquierda.

Serena solo tantea el musculoso brazo del otro hombre pero le gusta lo que toca. Abre su saco para observar fascinada el pecho ancho y su abdomen plano.

Ambas voltean y ven sonrientes a Haruka que teme lo peor.

**-Queremos a estos **–Dicen a dúo…

.-

**Clínica Veterinaria "Su Mascota Feliz"**

Seiya escucha sorprendido la pregunta de la mujer.

**-¿Es casado, está comprometido? Oh –**Exclama sorprendida abriendo mucho sus ojos azules –**Dijo que vive con su madre ¿No le gustan las mujeres acaso? -**Pregunta sin vergüenza alguna -** ¿Qué edad tiene doctor? ¿Es homosexual?**

El hombre se aclara la garganta y severo mira a Marian que desde el mostrador ríe divertida por como él es bombardeado y puesta en duda su masculinidad.

**- No soy homosexual, soy heterosexual pero vivo con mi madre porque ella es de la antigua guardia, piensa que los hijos deben irse de casa solo cuando establecen una nueva familia y en mi caso… Moriré en la casa materna debido a que debo hasta la camisa que traigo puesta. **–No tiene que darle explicaciones, pero si alguien cree que le dirigirá la vida, con su madre y sus hermanos métome- en-todo le le ocurre una idea para que lo deje en paz –**Y en este momento salgo con alguien.**

**-¿Es seria su relación? –**Akane no renuncia.

**-Solo si ella acepta esperarme hasta que pague el último yen.**

**-Oh ya veo –**La dama abraza a muñeco suspirando desesperanzada –**Me habría gustado que conociera a mi hija, pero seguiré buscando a alguien con quien emparejarla. Si cambia de opinión y quiere conocer a mi hija estaré encantada de recibirlo.**

**-Gracias. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes con la pesca… con la búsqueda de su futuro yerno.**

**-Así será -**Camina hacia la jaula donde después de besar al felino lo encierra antes de sacar su tarjeta Platinum y pagar la consulta. -** Si su chica lo bota llámeme enseguida, estaré más que feliz de presentarle a mi hija.**

Seiya se maravilla por la insistencia de la mujer.

**-Se que no sucederá pero gracias.**

**- Les hablaré a mis amistades de usted, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber salvado a muñeco. - **Abandona la consulta despidiéndose con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

**-¡Qué extraña mujer! –**Murmura Marian.

**-Su hija ha de ser un adefesio si necesita que le encuentren esposo **–Seiya se encoge de hombros y lee el nombre de la dama que acaba de salir –**Akane Tenoh.**

Marian chasquea los dedos.

**-¡Sabía que la había visto antes! -** busca en su mochila un Magazine buscando una página interna **–Ella es la entrenadora de las estrellas, todo famoso que quiera estar en forma es su cliente. Su esposo es cirujano plástico y su hija…**

**-Debería contratar los servicios de su padre si quiere conseguir marido **–Comenta divertido.

**-Ella no es como usted piensa, tal vez un poco descuidada en su arreglo personal pero… **

**-¡Mi perro se tragó una pelota y se me muere! **–La presencia de un hombre llevando en brazos a un pastor alemán los pone en acción…

.-

**Agencia de Publicidad Cristal Dorado**

**-¿Modelos? –**Pregunta el dueño de la Agencia –**Creo que has enloquecido Tenoh, te pago para que los halles, no para que me conviertas en uno.**

**-Si me convierto en modelo seré el doctor erótico –**Dice el mensajero divertido.

Haciéndole un mohín al joven impertinente la directora observa retadora a su jefe.

**-Mira Chiba –**Haruka lo apunta con un bolígrafo –**Serás mi jefe y todo lo que quieras pero aquí estoy para ganar, no arruinarás mi récord ni impedirás que la agencia y yo nos llevemos los galardones de este año –**Espeta.

Quien los viera creería que ella es la jefa y él el subordinado.

**-Entiendo lo que dices pero… ¿Por qué yo? –**Se queja.

**-Porque esas mocosas te escogieron a ti, no quieren a nadie más que al insignificante mandadero y a ti.**

**-¡Más respeto tirana! –**Refunfuña el joven –**Sigue así y me niego a posar. **

**-Niégate y le diré a papá que te haga la vida a cuadritos en el hospital, recuerda quien te recomendó para que no te enviaran a la provincia a ejercer tu rural y para que tu nombre figure entre los próximos residentes que contratarán, pequeño "_koucito_" **–Lo reta.

El joven de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes aprieta los labios antes de sonreír condescendiente

**-Tienes razón Tenoh, en ese caso llámame como quieras. Pero si quieres que sea agradable consígueme el número telefónico de esa_ bellez__ura_ **-Señala hacia las rubias –**Si me consigues el de ambas te estaré eternamente agradecido.**

**-¿Piensas hacer un trío? –**Ironiza la rubia.

**-Es mi sueño más deseado -**Bromea.

**-¿Qué gano yo en todo esto? –**Se queja su jefe –**Soy el dueño y…**

**-Tendrás la mejor cuenta publicitaria en años, la agencia subirá un peldaño más y seguro que al estar en todas las vallas publicitarias, magazines, televisores e Internet te lloverán las mujeres. ¿No dijiste cuando abriste la agencia que lo hacías para acostarte con todas las mujeres de Japón? **–Satiriza.

Seis años han pasado desde entonces, Haruka estudiaba segundo año de publicidad cuando el chico de último año le pidió que trabajara para él. Su padre le había otorgado el dinero y la mitad del edificio Chiba para que aprendiera a ser independiente y amasara su propia fortuna.

Haruka se sintió feliz y honrada que hubiera pensado en ella y no en otras estudiantes, hasta que una de sus compañeras le dijo que tan pronto Darien Chiba la metiera en su cama la desecharía inmediatamente.

Fue un alivio saberlo, ella no era agraciada como las chicas con las que Darien salía, anteojos gruesos, en ese tiempo usaba breakets y había engordado más de veinticinco kilos debido a la descontrolada ingesta de carbohidratos; no estaba enamorada de él ni de nadie, pero admiraba su espíritu emprendedor.

Sin embargo Darien solito se bajó del pedestal donde ella lo tenía. Solo una noche a solas en la Agencia bastó para que él supiera de qué madera estaba hecha.

Darien aún recuerda el rodillazo en su entrepierna y el puñetazo en su rostro cuando quiso dárselas de galán con ella.

**-¡Vine a trabajar y no a prostituirme! –**Le dijo Haruka furiosa por sus pretensiones aquella vez.

**-Y yo te contraté para que estuvieras dispuesta a dar todo de ti, hasta tu cuerpo **–Con las manos en su entrepierna espetó dolorido.

**-¡Maldita alimaña rastrera! - **Le gritó golpeándolo en el pómulo izquierdo.

Fue la primera mujer que se le negó y la que lo hizo recapacitar y respetar al género opuesto…

**-No perdonas **–Su jefe dice ruborizado en ese instante.

**-No soy Dios para estar perdonando **– despojándose de sus gafas, Haruka se cruza de brazos –**Entonces Chiba ¿Aceptas el trabajo o tengo que abrir mi propia agencia de publicidad y llevarme mi cartera de clientes?**

Darien palidece abriendo mucho los ojos.

**-¿Serías capaz de robar mis clientes?**

**-Nómbrame uno solo de ellos que hayas traído –**Con suave sarcasmo lo pone contra la pared.

El mensajero interesado mira a uno y otro, parece un duelo de titanes donde el vencedor se quedará con todo.

**-Esto me pasa por trabajar con el diablo –**Darien rezonga y se encoge derrotado -**¿Dónde tengo que firmar…?**

Después de obligar a su jefe que trabaje para ella, Haruka se encerró con las nuevas clientas quienes firmaron el contrato y extrajeron de un portafolio lo que quieren en la publicidad. Al principio ella las creyó locas pero luego pensó divertida que si alguien se merece eso es Darien, sabe que Yaten Kou es capaz de desnudarse si con ello consigue una chica por noche y el doble los fines de semana…

.-

**Villa Tenoh**

**12:15 PM**

Las puertas de hierro forjado se abren para dar paso a la Hummer negra.

Haruka desciende y se dirige al pequeño palacete detrás de la villa donde vive independiente de sus padres cuando recuerda que dejó a su madre encargada de de su tesorito.

Entra por la cocina buscando el tazón de muñeco pero no lo halla.

**-Buenas tardes Usui** –Saluda a la cocinera de baja estatura, ojos y cabellos oscuros que en ese instante esconde un pañuelo en su delantal.

**-Buenas tardes señorita Tenoh –**Parece haber estado llorando.

**-¿Te sientes mal?**

**-No… -**Pero deja escapar unas lágrimas –**Es su mamá.**

**-¿Qué hizo ella ahora? **–Pregunta impaciente -**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**-En la alcoba de los señores… -**Se acerca a una cómoda y extrae un sobre con el logo del hospital entregándoselo a la rubia.

**-¿Qué es esto?**

**-No le diga a su mamá nada por favor, es capaz de echarme si se entera que yo le di esto –**Habla temblorosa.

Haruka extrae el informe médico y lee desmotivada hasta que palideciendo cae pesadamente sobre la silla.

**-¿Un año de vida? –**Lee nuevamente sin comprender muy bien el nombre de la enfermedad que le arrebatará a su madre **–No puede… **

**-Esta mañana… sus padres me dejaron a muñeco y salieron, al regresar pensé que estaban peleando nuevamente hasta que ella le dijo que moriría sin cumplir su sueño de tener un nieto y verla a usted felizmente casada **–Usui llora conmovida –**Repetía insistentemente mientras el señor Tenoh solo la abrazaba asintiendo cuando ella le pidió que no le dijeran nada a usted –**Camina de un lado a otro -** El sobre lo hallé en el suelo del salón… ¡Su madre se está muriendo señorita Tenoh!**

Haruka la mira sintiendo repentinamente que todo se le pone negro…


	3. Chapter 3

**Penthouse Kaioh**

La puerta se abre permitiendo la entrada a dos mujeres.

**-Adelante Saory ¿Puedo llamarte Saory?**

**-Con lo que me pagan pueden decirme como quieran siempre que sea decente –**Sintiéndose por primera vez osada, la chica del cabello lila está algo eufórica.

**-No te preocupes, te llamaré Saory, solo Saory –**Bromea Michiru.

**-¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? –**Saory observa la elegancia del lugar, todo es de buen gusto y valiosos

**-Vivo aquí con mi hermano mayor y papá –**Toma el abrigo de Saory y lo entrega junto con el bolso a una doncella que sale a su encuentro –**Buenas tardes Yumiko, mi amiga Saory es mi invitada a comer ¿Papá y Ren están en casa?**

**-Su padre fue a verse con el doctor Tenoh, su hermano está en el estudio.**

**-Bien, estaré reunida con mi amiga en mi recámara, avísanos cuando esté servido el almuerzo.**

**-Así lo haré señorita –**Hace una reverencia permitiendo a las mujeres avanzar al piso superior.

**-Estos son mis dominios **-Explica Michiru mientras caminan por un pasillo hacia una puerta, fotografías de una mujer muy parecida a ella **–Mamá adoraba este piso –**Abre la puerta –**Era la hermana mayor de mi tía Akane, la que quiere casar a su hija.**

**-¿De la que tengo que defender al doctor? **–Ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa al ver la espaciosa alcoba.

**-Recuerda que debes dirigirte a él como Taiki –**Sin fijarse en la admiración de su invitada se acerca al vestier y abre las puertas –**Veamos qué puede servirte. Escoge los que quieras, te lo regalo.**

**-Doctora… -**Se siente intimidada, una cosa es atrabajar en esa locura y otra aceptar obsequios costosos –**No puedo…**

**-¡Tonterías! –**La toma de la mano para llevarla hacia las prendas –**Iba a deshacerme de más de la mitad de este ropero, algunos ni los he estrenado, soy… fui compradora compulsiva por lo que me harás un favor llevándote todo esto.**

**-¿Necesita espacio para sus nuevas adquisiciones? –**Saory ironiza

Michiru va a negarlo pero ríe maliciosa

**-Así es, si me voy de compras sin haber vaciado el ropero y los joyeros, las zapateras ni haberme deshecho de los bolsos, accesorios etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, papá y Ren se darán cuenta que volví a mi pasión.**

**-En ese caso dígame donde hallo una valija y comienzo a limpiar su closet -**Divertida se ofrece.

**-Y de paso escogemos lo que usarás esta noche, mi colega debe dar buena impresión al presentarte a mi tía (Y quedar deseando comerte como postre) –**Piensa sonriente…

.-

**Villa Tenoh**

**-Creo que se nos pasó la mano señora Tenoh -**Usui susurra después que el jardinero las ayudara a llevar a Haruka hasta su cama **–Casi me muero al verla caer al suelo.**

**-No le digas a Hatoko nada de esto y todo estará bien –**Akane le pide mientras despoja a su hija de las botas vaqueras y afloja el botón de su jeans -**¡Demonios! Mi hija no sabe que existe ropa para mujeres –**Se queja al desabrochar el chaleco y su camisa -**¿Dices que se creyó lo del informe?**

**-Su desmayo lo evidencia –**Le entrega un camisón blanco –**Tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia en menos de lo que canta un pollo.**

**-Gallo Usui, se dice gallo **–La corrige su jefa **–Hoy conocí dos doctores, uno de personas y otro de animales, es el que atendió a muñeco -**levanta ligeramente la cabeza de su hija y coloca el camisón.

**-¿Y? **–La ayuda

**-Uno dice estar casado y el otro es más pobre que una rata en una ferretería, aunque me gustó mucho el veterinario para mi pequeña.**

**-El que no tiene nada.**

**-El mismo, nada le faltaría con nosotros, sin embargo me parece que es de los que tienen que enamorarse para hacer locuras **–Suspira –**Una buena cría habría salido de mi hija y él **–Arropa a Haruka ignorando la alarma en los ojos de su empleada.

**-¡Señora!**

**-Deja las tonterías y dame el te –**Mira a todos lados -**¿Dónde está muñeco?**

En ese instante el gato salta a la cama y acerca su hocico a la nariz de Haruka maullando suavemente antes de restregar su mejilla a la de ella.

**-Comienza la actuación – **Usui entrega una taza de te a Akane y se marcha inmediatamente.

La madre de Haruka coloca el te en la mesa de noche, suelta su cabello y elimina el labial de sus labios sentándose en el sillón junto a su hija.

Diez minutos más tarde Haruka comienza a reaccionar.

**-Hijita ¿Te sientes bien? **–Pregunta acercándose y acariciando su cabello **–No sabes lo terrible que me sentí cuando Usui me dijo que te habías desvanecido en la cocina.**

Haruka abre los ojos y mira confundida a su madre, de pronto recuerda el informe médico.

**-¡Mamita! –** Se arroja en sus brazos preocupada –**Te amo mucho –**La abraza y besa sus mejillas.

**-También te amo mi pequeña, por eso te digo que ese trabajo te está absorbiendo mucho, estás tan agotada que sufriste un desmayo al llegar. **

Haruka niega vehemente.

**-No fue por eso que me desmayé sino por… -**Si dice que leyó el informe Usui será despedida. Mira detenidamente su rostro, su madre se ve algo pálida y descuidada –**No se que haré si me faltas algún día –**Dice conmovida –**Eres mi norte.**

**-Yo no te… -**Simula un suspiro tembloroso –**Abandonaré, estaremos juntas en las buenas y en las malas –**Separándose un poco busca la taza de te y se lo entrega –**Bébelo despacio, esta noche tendremos una cena, un colega de tu padre se acaba de casar y quise agasajarlo para que te des cuenta que casarse no es tan terrible.**

Haruka abre la boca para protestar.

"_**Ella le dijo que moriría sin cumplir su sueño de tener un nieto y verla a usted felizmente casada".**_

La rubia se contiene a tiempo, sonriendo con aplomo asiente.

**-Asistiré solo si me permites vestirme a mi manera **–Le pide.

Akane sonríe dulcemente pensando que acaba de anotarse una victoria.

**-Lo que quieras usar, puedes invitar un amigo siempre que tenga menos cirugías que yo –**Bromea.

Siendo esposa de un cirujano plástico no se ha hecho más retoque que aumentarse el busto. Su hija tampoco tiene los senos grandes pero se niega a engrosar la lista de mujeres "artificiales".

**-Está bien **–Sonríe –**Invitaré esta vez uno que no te avergüence ni tenga pómulos más lindos que los tuyos –**Acaricia su mejilla –**Te quiero mucho.**

**-Como yo te amo a ti mi amor –**Besa su frente.

**-Debo volver a trabajar –**Va a despojarse de la cobija pero su madre detiene su acción.

**-Será después que Usui te traiga un caldo de pollo, necesitas reponerte. Deberías volver a tu alcoba infantil para que le facilites los cuidados a Usui.**

**-Estoy bien en mi casa y Usui es tu empleada no la mía.**

**-Nuestra empleada, como las otras doncellas, el jardinero y el chofer de tu padre, eres nuestra hija, todo lo que tenemos lo heredarás algún día –**Se levanta para abandonar la habitación pero voltea y ve a su hija pálida abrazando a muñeco –**Quiero que sepas que suceda lo que suceda siempre te amaré –**Se marcha rápidamente al ver que Haruka se le anegan los ojos.

Le duele mucho que su hija tenga que sufrir una vil mentira para que recapacite y vea a dónde la está llevando su estilo de vida.

Tan pronto su madre sale, Haruka se levanta y vistiendo un conjunto deportivo toma a muñeco y se marcha a buscar una agencia matrimonial…

.-

**Clínica Veterinaria "Su Mascota Feliz"**

**-La señora Tenoh cumplió su promesa –**Marian le dice feliz a Seiya al colgar el teléfono –**Tenemos diez pacientes para mañana y ya hay otros tres anotados para ser vistos en sus casas.**

El joven veterinario acaba de llegar de almorzar.

**-Es una excelente noticia, lo que no es bueno es saber que no te fuiste a almorzar –**Le entrega el emparedado que su madre le preparó para la merienda como si fuera un niño que va a la escuela –**Espero que te guste el queso amarillo, mamá no comprende por qué no me gusta y dice que cuando crezca lo amaré –**Hace una mueca.

Marian ríe recibiendo el empaque.

**-Estoy de acuerdo con su mamá –**Se ruboriza al verlo arquear una ceja –**Lo del queso quiero decir, En cuanto a la altura está muy bien así –**Esconde su rostro de él.

Seiya señala la puerta.

**-¿Quién les dio permiso a los trabajadores que pusieran su aviso frente a la clínica? Cubren el mísero letrero que nos identifica.**

**-Ellos me dijeron que lo quitarán tan pronto suelden la estructura que lo sostendrá –**Con la boca medio llena sale a curiosear. Una pareja joven adorna el lado izquierdo del letrero que reza "_**Agencia Matrimonial Watanabe, satisfacción garantizada, cien por ciento infalible"**_** -¡Vaya!**

**-No debiste permitirles que lo hicieran antes de irse a almorzar –**La amonesta entrando nuevamente a la clínica –**Ahora quien sabe cuándo retirarán esa… -**Voltea al escuchar el chirrido de un vehículo sorprendiéndose al ver una camioneta Hummer.

Dentro de ésta Haruka aprieta el volante antes de despojarse de los antojos arrojándolos junto a su gato y limpiarse el rostro con un pañuelo desechable, ha llorado desde que partió de la villa rogando que un milagro salve a su madre. Muñeco en el asiento del copiloto ha estado restregando su cabeza al muslo de su ama como si supiera lo que sufre y le dijera que cuenta con él.

**-Todo saldrá bien bebé **–Observa el escandaloso letrero que asegura tener a la pareja ideal -** haré lo que sea porque mamá sea feliz el tiempo que le queda, yo no importo, en este instante ella es mi prioridad –**Acaricia su blanco pelaje antes de descender y tomarlo en brazos volteando en el mismo instante que Seiya se acerca pensando que es una emergencia.

El hombre queda pasmado al ver los ojos verdes de la chica, están enrojecidos y brillantes, pasea su mirada por el rostro admirando los labios rosados carnosos, hechos para el pecado.

_**-(¿Qué diablos es lo que me pasa?)**_ –Él se pregunta moviendo la cabeza.

Por su parte Haruka siente que su cuerpo responde a la penetrante mirada azul, nunca antes ha sentido su sangre circular con tanta violencia como le sucede en ese instante.

**-Yo… -**Baja la mirada apretando con fuerza al gato, éste se queja con un gemido de fastidio –**Necesito urgentemente su ayuda -** el aroma masculino que llena su olfato: lavanda, albahaca y cedro no le permiten respirar con normalidad.

Seiya se tensa al escucharla, esa voz puede despertar a un muerto.

Sintiéndose extrañamente excitado pestañea y se esfuerza en volver a la realidad tomando al felino en sus brazos reconociéndolo en el acto.

**-¿Volvió a portarse mal el pequeño? **–Ingresa al recinto dirigiéndose directamente al consultorio.

No quiere mirarla, le parece una belleza que deberían encerrar para no estar tentando a los hombres mortales. Su fragancia inunda sus sentidos dormidos hasta ese instante. Quiere saber que usa para oler tan deliciosa, qué hace para parecer tan apetecible. Se detiene sorprendido al recordar a la mujer de la mañana. Observa al gato.

Si ese es muñeco…

Voltea a mirarla ¡Entonces la rubia es la hija que la dama madura quiere casar!

Alta y delgada tiene las curvas perfectas. A él no le agradan las mujeres con busto exagerado y ella parece tener el tamaño perfecto para ser acunado en sus manos.

¿Esa preciosidad no encuentra marido? ¡Si no estuviera ahogado en deudas se anotaría en la lista!

Continúa su camino deseando controlar su pulso.

Haruka mira confundida a su alrededor, no parece esos lugares donde se hallan parejas. Le parece más a un consultorio. Mira al hombre que revisa al gato como si supiera que es lo que hace.

**-Perdone… -**Nota que su ancha espalda se tensa.

**-¿Si? –**Revisa la patita del felino temiendo mirar a su ama -**¿El pequeño bribón no ha podido afincar la pata?**

**-¿Qué? –**Se confunde aún más.

**-Su madre lo trajo en la mañana –**Al mirarla siente que se le encoge el estómago. No tiene una pizca de maquillaje y sin embargo es muy hermosa.

**-¿Mamá? –**No comprende qué es lo que sucede – **¿Ella vino esta mañana?**

**-Así es.**

**-¿Cómo estaba ella? ¿Se veía enferma o como cualquier persona?**

**-Estaba muy mal, no se si era por el gato o por el temor de que usted se enojara con ella –**Le dice sincero –**Mi secretaria estuvo a punto de sedarla.**

**-¡Pobre mamá! –**Exclama antes de ponerse a llorar –**Le exijo demasiado… pero no sabía… ¡Juro que no sabía nada!**

Seiya suelta al gato y le acerca una silla para que se siente. Teme como reaccionará si la toca. Toma la caja de pañuelos desechables entregándosela.

**-No debe preocuparse.**

**-¿Qué no debo? -** Exclama casi desesperada -**¡Mi madre está muriendo y yo solo le he dado preocupaciones! **

.-

**Penthouse Kaioh**

**-Señorita Michiru, su hermano las espera en el comedor.**

**-Vamos enseguida.**

**-¿Cómo se supone que sacaremos tres valijas, cuatro cajas de sombreros, quince pares de zapatos y todas estas bolsas de accesorios? –**Saory susurra consternada.

**-Déjalo en mis manos, Ren trabaja por las tardes en la clínica de inmigrantes.**

**-¿Es médico también?**

**-Así es, mi hermano es un excelente traumatólogo –**Acaricia el vestido de seda azul celeste estilo kimono que cae hasta los tobillos **-Hiciste una excelente elección, le agradarás a mi tía.**

**-Gracias **–Observa su imagen en el espejo, su jeans desteñido lo cambió por un pantalón de lino blanco y un suéter morado de cuello alto, zapatos del mismo color de la blusa la hacen parecer más alta **-¿Seguro nunca antes usó está ropa?**

**-No, después que satisfice mi deseo de adquirir esa preciosidad ya no quise verlo y fue a parar al vestier.**

Saory pierde la sonrisa.

**-¿Seguro que nada malo sucederá si hacemos esa locura? No quisiera que nadie salga herido…**

**-Nada malo sucederá, a menos que me hayas mentido y tengas un novio o esposo oculto por allí y se quiera vengar de mi colega –**Abre la puerta para salir encontrándose con su hermano.

**-Se enfría la comida y decidí subir a buscarte… -**Calla al ver a la acompañante de su hermana –**Buenas tardes -**Saory se ruboriza y baja el rostro antes de silenciosa hacer una reverencia **–No me dijeron que tenías compañía hermana.**

**-Yumiko es muy despistada –**Michiru abraza a su hermano –**Ella es mi amiga Saory –**Nota el brillo de admiración en los ojos de su hermano – **(Oh, Oh) **–Mira a la chica preocupándose más.

**-Mucho gusto Saory, mi nombre es Ren…**

**-(Espero que mi tía se apiade de Kou hoy mismo, si no habré creado un extraño triángulo amoroso) **–Cavila.

Sabe que la chica le gusta a su colega quien antes no se había interesado ni sonreído encantador a otra mujer, por otro lado Ren está encandilado y Saory no parece ser indiferente a su atractivo hermano….


	4. Chapter 4

**Clínica Veterinaria "Su Mascota Feliz"**

**-¿Su madre está muriendo?**

**-¡Así es y yo moriré de dolor si no la hago feliz!**

Seiya sorprendido por la noticia permite que ella se aferre a él y esconda su rostro en su cuello. Murmurando palabras de pesar la consuela cuando siente una fuerte corriente que atraviesa su cuerpo.

"_**Cuando halles a la indicada sentirás una corriente que atraviesa tu cuerpo y se aloja en tus entrañas. Si eso sucede no la dejes escapar porque puedes perderla para siempre y ser el hombre más miserable del planeta" -**_Le dijo su abuelo una vez cuando él reía al ver a sus vecinos caer en las garras del amor…

**-Mi madre se muere y yo fui una egoísta al no darle lo que más desea… ella ha hecho tanto por mí y yo solo le he dado… decepciones y disgustos –**Abrazada a Seiya, Haruka susurra entre el llanto.

**-Siento escuchar esa noticia **–No tiene la menor idea de qué se debe decir en estos casos.

Muñeco comienza a impacientarse al verse ignorado y camina por el consultorio saltando sobre el escritorio para alcanzar la pecera. Mete su pata herida en el agua intentado atrapar un pez. Al no lograr su cometido trepa en la orilla.

Haruka y Seiya se separan al escuchar un chillido de espanto viendo sorprendidos como el gato sale de la pecera chorreando agua y corre mojando todo a su paso.

**-¡Muñeco! -**Haruka olvida su dolor y corre en busca de su bebé que aterrado porque le salió mal la travesura no se deja atrapar.

Sacude su cola y las patas traseras en el rostro de Seiya y continúa corriendo.

**-¡Gato malcriado! **–Gime el veterinario corriendo tras él.

Marian se asoma para ver que sucede y grita cuando muñeco salta a sus brazos mojándole la ropa.

**-Ven acá mi pequeñito –**Pacientemente Haruka lo toma en brazos y mira consternada a su alrededor. Papeles dispersos, algodones y tintura derramados, la alfombra marcada con huellas por las patas manchadas de muñeco, –**Lo siento mucho… **-Mira la blusa de Marian, ya no es blanca –**Le compraré una…**

**-No se moleste, los accidentes suceden –**Resta importancia –**Deberá lavar muy bien al pequeño travieso para que su precioso pelo no se le manche.**

**-¡Oh cielos! –**Haruka revisa las patitas -**¡Mañana tendrá una sesión de fotos!**

**-Lávelo en el lavamanos –**Seiya busca en su maletín un champú especial –**Este es el que uso para mi Lucy, no le maltratará el pelo **–Toma una toalla para cuando la mujer termine de bañar a la mascota.

**-Gracias –**Cierra la boca pero no puede con su curiosidad -**¿Quién es Lucy?**

**-Es mi nena, una preciosa angora de pelo color humo.**

**-Me gustaría verla, tal vez pueda servirnos como modelo.**

**-¿Modelo? -**Seiya enarca una ceja.

**-Hago pautas publicitarias, estamos por rodar la nueva comida para gatos de uno de nuestros clientes y quieren los mininos más bellos que existen –**Termina de lavar a muñeco que no parece muy feliz y ha intentado escapar en dos oportunidades.

**-¡Oh! –**Exclama el hombre. Busca su teléfono y ubica una fotografía de su gata –**Esta es Lucy.**

**-Es muy bella –**Toma la toalla del hombro de Seiya y envuelve a muñeco –**Si le cambiamos el collar por uno parecido al de mi pequeño seguro impactará.**

**-No tengo dinero para diamantes y brillantes –**Apenado le confiesa.

**-No hace falta, tenemos algunos de utilería –**Seca a su mascota y lo besa –**Mi pequeño travieso, mami no está feliz por lo que hiciste **–Muñeco la mira fijamente y ofrece su hocico para que lo bese.

Seiya se estremece al sentir celos del gato, desea estar en su lugar y recibir los besos que la rubia le da. Se inclina para recoger el tiradero y revisar sus peces.

**-El gato no se comió ninguno de los peces –**Indica después de contarlos.

**-Me alegra saberlo –**Haruka vuelve al asiento y continúa secando al felino –**Muñeco es muy curioso y a veces me cuesta mantenerlo calmado –**Admira como se tensan los músculos del veterinario bajo la camisa azul.

De repente se le ocurre una idea.

Si tiene que sufrir junto a alguien para que su madre sea feliz el año que le queda de vida, le gustaría que fuera alguien como él… Preferiblemente que sea él.

Una cosa es pensarlo y otra poner su idea en palabras.

**-Con todo lo sucedido aún no le he preguntado el motivo de su consulta **–Seiya se sienta frente a su escritorio escribiendo en su hoja de consulta.

Haruka observa su mano izquierda y no ve una alianza matrimonial. Inspira fuertemente antes de hablar atropellada.

**-¿Quiere casarse conmigo y ayudarme a darle a mamá el nieto que desea antes de que ella muera?**

El moreno levanta la cabeza y mira sus verdes iris esperando encontrar diversión…

.-

**Residencia Aoyama**

Taiki llega a la casa siendo recibido por un ronroneo.

**-Lucy, pequeña preciosidad –**Al instante la gata salta a sus brazos.

**-Hola hijo –**Mei Aoyama se acerca para recibir un beso de su hijo.

**-Lamento no haberme presentado a comer, tuve un extraño día hoy.**

**-¿Algún paciente difícil?**

**-(Ni que lo digas) –**Piensa –**Nada que no tuviera solución mamá ¿Dónde está Yoishi?**

**-Tu padrastro fue convocado a un importante juego de golf –**Bromea tomando a Lucy en brazos –** En el horno tienes tu ramen.**

**-Gracias –**Avanza hacia el tocador del pasillo para lavarse las manos -**¿Sabes? Conocí a una chica…**

**-¿El tonto insensible tiene corazón? –**Una femenina voz juvenil se escucha a sus espaldas.

**-****Ámbar no molestes a tu hermano**–Mei le dice a la jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

**-Este tonto insensible es el que te quiere más que los demás –**Taiki la abraza.

**-Si Seiya te escucha te crucifica, dime quien es la pobre ovejita **–Su hermana lo lleva hasta la mesa sentándose ambos.

**-Si hijo, ¿Tendremos la felicidad de tener un nuevo miembro en la familia?**

El castaño levanta las manos en señal de defensa.

**-¡Van aprisa! Solo dije que conocí a una chica.**

**-Y debió conmoverte mucho para que hayas hablado de ella, nunca dices nada que no sea "Hoy extirpé un golondrino" u "hoy una paciente casi me viola". **

**-¡Ámbar! -**Su madre se sorprende al escucharla. Deposita un cuenco de ramen frente a su hijo –**Esas no son palabras.**

**-Deja que se burle –**Taiki comienza a comer –**Pero tiene algo de razón, la chica es muy bella, saldré con ella esta noche a una cena en casa de un colega.**

**-Hablando de prisas –**Su hermana se levanta al escuchar el sonido de una moto –**Llegó el que no estudia sino a las chicas, ese si que nos sorprendería si dijera que tiene una sola novia y no tres… al mismo tiempo.**

**-Si Yaten te escucha se enojará **–Mei no sabe como callar a su hija.

**-Ámbar tiene razón, Yaten no es de estar solo mucho tiempo, menos con una mujer más de tres días.**

El peliplateado entra por la cocina abrazando a su madre y saludando a sus hermanos, comienza a relatarles el loco día que ha tenido ante las expresiones de asombro y burlas…

.-

**Clínica Veterinaria "Su Mascota Feliz"**

Haruka corta el contacto visual antes de darle a entender al hombre que no está demente.

**-Mis padres no pudieron tener más hijos después de que yo naciera. Mamá sufrió de cáncer de cuello uterino por lo que tuvieron que efectuarle una histerectomía para salvarle la vida. Ella deseaba tener una familia numerosa pero… -**Hace una mueca –**Siempre creyó que yo llenaría la casa de niños cuando creciera y me casara, a mí nunca me ha interesado el matrimonio ni sus implicaciones. No es que haya visto un mal ejemplo en mis padres, pero es que… **-Se estremece

**-¿Pero es qué?**

**-Cada vez que pienso en ese tema me da escalofríos. Me cuesta pensar que dependeré de alguien a quien le deberé dar cuentas y soportar en todo momento, odio la frase "en las buenas y en las malas". No acepto nada a las malas…** -Baja la voz -** hasta hace mas de una hora **–Termina en un susurro.

**-¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?**

La grave voz de Seiya eriza su nuca.

**-Esta mañana… descubrí un informe médico –**Inspira temblorosa **–Decía que a mamá le retornó el cáncer… un nombre extraño que no recuerdo en este instante y que no tiene esperanzas de sobrevivir.**

Tocan a la puerta. Marian se asoma con un secador de cabello.

**-Pensé que pueden necesitarlo.**

**-¿Te encargarías de secarlo por nosotros? –**Le pide Seiya. La chica siente la tensión en el ambiente y asintiendo se acerca a Haruka tomando a la mascota, sale silenciosa cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Una vez a solas él vuelve su atención a Haruka que pálida aprieta y afloja las manos –**Siento escuchar lo de su madre.**

**-Yo también -**Responde temblorosa sin mirarlo.

**-Me decía de necesitar…**

**-No lo necesito, pero me urge cumplir la última voluntad de mi madre, quiero que si ella parte de este mundo lo haga feliz porque pudo acunar en su pecho un hijo mío.**

**-Existe la inseminación artificial.**

Haruka niega con la cabeza.

**-Mamá quiere verme establecida bajo la protección de un esposo, no comprende que nosotras ya no necesitamos estar casadas para tener una vida plena y satisfactoria… Pero esto…**–Cierra los ojos con fuerza -**Mi mamá se me está muriendo y yo…-**Comienza a llorar nuevamente.

**-¿Ella le pidió que se sacrificara?**

**-No… -**Seca sus mejillas –**Descubrí de su enfermedad por una de las empleadas de la casa, ella escuchó que mamá no quiere que yo me entere de su gravedad…**

**-Y usted está dispuesta a cumplir su deseo –**La rubia asiente silenciosa -**¿Por qué cree que yo puedo ayudarla?**

**-No lo se. Pero estoy tan desesperada que cualquiera me serviría –**"mentirosa" le dice la vocecita en su interior.

Seiya aprieta los labios al escucharla.

**-No creo ser ese cualquiera.**

**-¡Por favor! –**Le suplica –**Le pagaré lo que quiera.**

**-No estoy en venta – **Espeta con dureza –**Pero en la agencia de al lado le darán lo que necesita.**

**-¡No quiero a nadie más que a usted! –**Le grita reconociendo que le gusta. Baja la mirada y se ruboriza –**Si voy a cometer una locura por amor a mi madre quiero que usted me acompañe en ella. Un año de su tiempo es lo único que le pido, no le exigiré nada, tendrá su espacio y su clínica, no necesita mantenerme ni comprarme nada, no aceptaré de usted nada más que su tiempo y…**

**-¿Cree que el matrimonio es algo que debe tomarse a la ligera?**

**-No, por eso no he querido casarme.**

Seiya no sabe que pensar.

Una idea viene a su mente, busca las palabras menos ofensivas.

**-¿Ha tomado en consideración que si piensa tener un hijo tendrá que dormir con…? **

**-Lo se… Pero como le dije estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para hacer feliz a mi madre.**

Su determinación lo hace admirarla. El amor que esa mujer siente por su madre la está arrastrando a una situación donde puede salir muy mal parada.

Maldice su altruismo. ¿Por qué de todos los miembros de su familia tuvo que tocarle a él un corazón de pollo?

Ninguno se sentiría afectado por las lágrimas de esa "_bellezura_" como Yaten la llamaría.

Diez años atrás su padre vendió las propiedades y vaciando las cuentas se fugó a Brasil con su asistente dejando a su madre con cuatro hijos, tres varones de diecisiete, dieciséis y trece años, una niña de seis años, los abuelos maternos de Seiya, humildes trabajadores la auxiliaron cuando los nuevos dueños del penthouse donde vivían reclamaron su propiedad.

Mei no permitió a sus hijos que abandonaran sus estudios y los obligó a entrar a la universidad. Asistida por amigos y algunos ex compañeros del hospital donde trabajara el malvado Kou, logró salir adelante y estabilizarse trabajando para que a sus hijos no se les arruinara el futuro. Introdujo la demanda de divorcio la cual salió en tiempo récord gracias a los testigos que abogaron por ella y las pruebas que los bancos le dieron.

Hace tres años Tokuji Kou regresó al país en completa ruina. Intentó volver con su esposa sin embargo ninguno de sus hijos acepta su presencia cerca de Mei ni de ellos. Ella tiene seis años casada con un médico, el doctor Yoshio Aoyama les abrió las puertas a sus hijos y se prestó como fiador para que los bancos le dieran a Seiya el préstamo que usó para abrir la clínica veterinaria.

En el último año de medicina Taiki halló una plaza de trabajo como médico general gracias a un antiguo amigo de su padre. Yaten estudia medicina y trabaja como mensajero en una Agencia de publicidad con un horario flexible bajo la generosidad de una directora de la que habla maravillas y al mismo tiempo dice que es una diabla con los que no le caen bien. La más joven de la familia está estudiando el primer año de preparatoria y aspira estudiar Abogacía.

Seiya la ha tenido pasar más duro debido a la carrera que tomó y su sueño de tener su propia clínica veterinaria, a punto de cumplir veintisiete años ha conseguido hacer su sueño realidad pero a un precio e intereses muy altos, tiene por delante varios años de carencia antes de que pueda estar solvente.

Observa a la rubia.

Nadie en su sano juicio haría lo que ella está dispuesta a hacer.

Mueve la cabeza en gesto negativo, a Haruka el corazón le cae a los pies al saber que se va a negar, tantos hombres rechazados sin piedad y hoy le tocó el turno a ella, será humillada sin compasión.

Baja el rostro.

**-(Demonios) **–Seiya maldice en sus adentros antes de acercarle nuevamente la caja de pañuelos -**No nos conocemos.**

**-¿Y eso qué importa? –**Pregunta dolida. Decide retirarse digna antes de sufrir en carne lo que ha hecho pasar a otros –**Mire… se que esto es una locura y lamento haber hecho esta tonta escena. Olvide lo que le pedí y dígame cuánto le debo por los destrozos que hizo mi gato, incluya en la factura la camisa de su asistente –**Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta **–Me apegaré a mi plan original, iré a una verdadera agencia matrimonial donde me darán a escoger.**

Eso es lo que teme el veterinario, que un tramposo cazafortunas sea el que de con ella.

Levantándose habla para despedirla sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras.

**-Si vamos a embarcarnos juntos en esta locura lo mínimo que me corresponde es saber como debo llamar a mi esposa. **

Al escuchar sus palabras Haruka sorprendida voltea…

.-

**Villa Tenoh**

**-¿No sabes a dónde pudo haber ido? **–Akane le pregunta a Usui.

**-Ni idea, el jardinero dijo que salió con su gato tan pronto usted abandonó el palacete –**Dice preocupada -**¿Y si comete una locura?**

Akane gime.

**-¡Tus pensamientos negativos me tienen alterada! –**Profiere -**¿No sabes más nada que pensar siempre lo peor?**

**-¿Lo peor?**

Ambas voltean al escuchar la voz grave. Usui escapa a la cocina dejando a su patrona con todo el paquete.

**-Hatoko querido –**La dama se acerca al hombre -**¿Por qué no anunciaste que venías? Le pedí a Usui que no se esmerara en el almuerzo.**

**-Hace dos horas que almorcé con unos colegas y no me has dicho que eso "peor" que la cocinera piensa.**

**-Nada relevante –**Mueve las manos elocuente –**Está nerviosa por el menú que le pedí para esta noche, alega que no le saldrá nada bien.**

Hatoko la observa deseando descubrirla, pero cuando su esposa habla no sabe si miente o dice la verdad.

**-¿Cuál es el veneno que comeremos?**

**-¡No seas tan dramático! –**Se queja –**Es una sorpresa.**

**-Me aterran tus sorpresas. ¿Dónde está mi hija? Llamé a la Agencia y me dijeron que había venido a casa.**

**-Sabes muy bien que ella es su propia dueña –**Arruga la nariz –**Le metiste en la cabeza que no dependiera de nadie.**

**-Reconozco que se me pasó la mano al decirle eso, pero no negarás que es una nimiedad comparada con lo que planeas hacer.**

**-Hablando de hacer –**Camina al pasillo –**Tengo un nuevo cliente y voy tarde a entrevistarme con él, tal vez quiera ser mi yerno –**Huye antes de que su esposo vuelva a contradecirla...


	5. Chapter 5

**Fuente de Soda**

Seiya y Haruka tienen su primera cita oficial.

Dejaron a Marian encargada de muñeco previamente encerrado en una jaula para que no hiciera de las suyas.

**-Esta noche hay una cena en casa, mamá me pidió que llevara un acompañante. Quiero que sea mi pareja en esa velada.**

**-Será un placer. Lo malo de todo es que su madre no nos creerá –**Dice el veterinario antes de saborear el café **–Le dije que salía con alguien.**

Haruka siente que se le revuelve el estómago.

**-En ese caso ya no hay nada más que hablar –**Se levanta de la mesa.

**-Lo dije solo para que no me llevara a rastras a su casa. Siéntese por favor.**

Haruka obedece ladeando la cabeza.

**-Usted dijo que mamá lo trajo a consulta por la mañana. **Dice refiriéndose al gato.

Seiya asiente.

**-A eso de las diez. Y una de sus extrañas preguntas fue si estaba casado o comprometido.**

**-¿Está comprometido? –**Pregunta decepcionada –**No podemos seguir adelante si…**

**-No lo estoy –**Seiya se apresura a aclarar –**No salgo con ninguna mujer desde que decidí abrir mi propia clínica veterinaria y de eso hace casi dos años. ** – Explica brevemente su situación **– Es la razón por la que evito mirar a una dama dos veces, no tengo más que deudas para brindarle.**

**-Pero como yo tengo solvencia…**

El niega vehemente.

**-Quiero que quede bien claro que no aceptaré nada de usted o su familia -**Habla severo –**Lo que haré será para ayudarla a darle a su madre la mayor felicidad. Si mamá estuviera en la misma trágica situación yo también haría lo imposible por hacerla feliz sus últimos días. No me estoy vendiendo o alquilando.**

Haruka asiente pensativa. Si ese hombre es orgulloso no aceptará un sueldo como ella tenía planeado darle a su "_Empleado Temporal_", debe buscar la manera de retribuirle el favor.

**-¿Qué le parece si en retribución por su ayuda hacemos publicidad la clínica?**

Seiya niega la propuesta.

**-No tengo dinero para pagar la propaganda.**

**-Puedo hacerlo sin cobrarle nada –**Ella se encargará de invertir lo necesario sin que él se entere.

El hombre testarudo vuelve a negar.

**-No me parece…**

**-Trabajo en una Agencia de publicidad.**

**-Me lo dijo anteriormente.**

**-Es por eso que puedo hacer la propaganda –**Habla de manera que él crea que es una tontería –**Podríamos usar a su Lucy y mi muñeco como modelos.**

Seiya la mira un instante antes de responder.

**-Es una idea apetecible, lo pensaré.**

**-Será bueno para la clínica y para mi récord publicitario.**

**-Lo que aún me preocupa sea que su madre no nos crea. Se preguntará…**

**-Si es hombre y toma mi mano le aseguro que mi madre no lo cuestionará -**Hace una mueca –**Estoy segura que donde se halle está convenciendo a alguien para que se case conmigo.**

Extrañamente él se siente celoso.

**-¿Aceptaría que su madre le consiguiera marido?**

**-Ya estoy comprometida… con usted. Aunque la idea me da terror **–Arroja a la mesa una servilleta desechable hecha pelota -** ¿Por qué diablos la sociedad obliga que debamos casarnos y tener hijos? Hasta esta mañana era feliz, sabía lo que quería… lo que quiero. Pero mi madre y su enfermedad han trastornado mis planes **–Mira el cielo raso -** Ella y su felicidad, así sea efímera son lo más importante para mí.**

Seiya no se siente seguro.

**-No creo que yo le agrade, le dije que no tengo dinero…**

**-¿Cómo lo trató cuando estuvo en la clínica después de su información?**

**-Me dijo que si cambiaba de idea la llamara.**

Haruka aliviada asiente.

**-Entonces no habrá ningún problema, estará tan contenta de haberlo llevado que olvidará lo demás. Le diremos que traje a muñeco para que lo viera por la dolencia de la mañana… -**Abre los ojos exagerada -**¿Mi muñeco está enfermo? ¡Oh cielos! –**Se levanta para correr a la clínica.

**-Le aseguro que su gato está bien -**Seiya toma su muñeca soltándola de inmediato, esa mujer irradia un magnetismo sexual y no parece darse cuenta lo que hace a los hombres, varios de los presentes han estado pendientes de ella haciendo sentir a Seiya que si no se pone abusivo lo echarán del establecimiento y se quedarán con el premio **–Fue solo una espina en su pata.**

**-¡Pobrecito!**

**-El pequeño travieso está bien, mi deber ahora es conocer su nombre.**

**-¿No se lo dije?**

**-Hemos hablado y cambiado de tema tantas veces que no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Seiya Kou.**

**-¿Kou? –**Pregunta interesada -**¿Familia de Yaten…?**

**-Es mi hermano.**

Haruka jadea al escuchar la noticia.

**-¡Así que el desgraciado tiene familia! **

**-¿Conoce a mi hermano? –**Seiya le pregunta. El mundo es un pañuelo, solo ruega que esa mujer no haya sido una de sus "_bellezuras_" ** -Es el menor de los varones…**

**-Y me dijo que estaba solo en el mundo **–Piensa en cómo torturar al mentiroso.

El veterinario ríe nervioso, no conoce todas las artimañas de Yaten para llevar a una mujer a la cama.

**-¿Solo? Somos cuatro hermanos y mi madre- **Seiya le informa –**Debió estar desesperado en lo que sea que se relacione para apelar a la lástima. ¿De dónde lo conoce?**

**-Trabajaba como mensajero para la Agencia, y desde mañana será actor de cuñas publicitarias. Le di el empleo porque dijo que moriría en las calles si no lo hacía.**

_**-(¿Ella es la diabla?)**_–Se pregunta sorprendido -**¿Yaten actor? Ahora si que nada me sorprenderá de él.**

Haruka asiente, lamenta haber olvidado los anteojos en la Hummer, de lo contrario ya hubiera buscado su número en su teléfono y en ese instante le estaría diciendo miles de groserías.

**-Unas mocosas lo quieren en su campaña publicitaria. **

**-Su ego se inflará aún más –**Seiya dice después de emitir un silbido.

**-Olvidemos al degenerado insolente, soy Haruka Tenoh.**

**-Qué tonto soy, **-se da una palmada en la frente –**Mi secretaria me habló de su familia cuando su madre se marchó decepcionada porque no estoy… no estaba disponible. Su madre es entrenadora y su padre es médico.**

**-Y yo soy la oveja negra que les lleva la contraria en todo -**Haruka asiente. Mira a la barra donde varios hombres le sonríen. Sintiendo asco vuelve su mirada turbada a su acompañante. **-Hay algo que comienza a preocuparme **–Le dice a Seiya.

**-¿Qué es?**

**-¿Cómo sabremos si compaginamos en…? –**Mueve la cabeza significativamente.

El hombre comprende en el acto, piensa que para él no habrá ningún problema besar su cuerpo y poseerla.

**-Déme su mano -**Temblorosa ella extiende el brazo. Seiya toma la delgada mano observando sus uñas -**¿Siente deseos de huir? –**Recibe una silenciosa negativa, besa su palma absorbiendo la fragancia de su muñeca. Sintiéndose valiente por el temblor de su mano lame la suave piel de su palma. La respuesta de Haruka no se hace esperar. Siente que su cuerpo se eriza y sus pezones se endurecen. Seiya observa fascinado como los ojos verdes se dilatan y el color sube a las mejillas -**¿Le gusta?**

**-Si… **-Logra decir después de tragar grueso.

Seiya la estudia, al parecer ella tampoco es inmune a la atracción.

**-Estoy seguro que tú y yo nos complementaremos y el… hijo que tendremos será procreado con mucha pasión –**Ronco le dice tuteándola por primera vez.

Está deseando tener una sesión amatoria con ella lo más pronto posible…

.-

**Sport Center**

**-¿Qué hacen niñas?**

Serena y Mina levantan el rostro de la mesa de diseño.

**-Nada interesante señor Kobayashi **–Responde Serena.

Kobayashi Aino de cuarenta y tres años, cabello rubio y ojos azules se acerca a la mesaobservando los diseños de la nueva temporada.

**-¿Para el verano?**

**-Así es papá –**Mina le muestra uno de los bocetos –**Ya estamos preparando todo para lanzarla al mercado. **

**-Papá nos recomendó que publicitáramos –**Serena le indica.

**-No han necesitado mayor publicidad que la de sus boutiques, **

Mina asiente.

**-Tienes razón papá. Sin embargo, queremos expandirnos al continente y debemos hacerlo.**

Kobayashi las observa.

**-Dijeron que sería un pasatiempo, de eso ya treinta y cinco sucursales **Les advierte el hombre -** creo que están embarcándose en algo muy grande y los peces gordos se comen a los pequeños.**

Mina se exaspera.

**-Te tenemos a ti como nuestro abogado y al señor Kenji como nuestro relacionista público y Gerente General.**

Kobayashi asiente, Mina y Serena son las diseñadoras más ricas y jóvenes de Japón gracias a su empeño y dedicación, comenzaron su carrera a los doce años cuando ambas diseñaron y elaboraron el uniforme de la secundaria donde estudiaban obsequiándoselo al colegio, tan buena fue su propuesta y destreza que otras escuelas las contrataron para que realizaran los uniformes de todos los equipos.

A partir de allí todo fue en ascenso y no han parado de trabajar.

**-¿Con qué agencia trabajarán?**

**-Con la Agencia de Publicidad Cristal Dorado.**

**-¿La de Haruka Tenoh? **–Pregunta interesado.

**-No es la dueña… -**Serena comienza a explicar.

**-Sáquenla de la jugada y esa agencia no es nada **–Su padre sonríe –**El dueño es un galán de tontas, no hace más que salir con las modelos de la agencia y cobrar los honorarios, allí Tenoh es la mente maestra.**

**-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –**Mina pregunta interesada,

Desde que se divorciaran sus padres, Kobayashi se ha internado en su profesión.

**-Digamos que quise conocerla y ella me mandó a freír tallarines –**Jocoso responde **–Es una lástima, porque está… -**Se aclara la garganta al recordar con quienes habla.

**-¿Te gusta esa horrorosa mal vestida de cuatro ojos? **–Preguntan las chicas a dúo.

Su padre se acerca al procesador y teclea antes de llamarlas.

**-Vengan a ver a la mal vestida en una de sus premiaciones.**

Ambas obedecen sorprendiéndose por lo que ven.

Haruka no lleva anteojos, pero si un vestido plateado que resalta su figura. Maquillada impecablemente calza unos zapatos de vértigo.

**-¡Wow!**

**-Así es –**Kobayashi sonríe -**¡Y qué wow! **

**-¿Por qué…? -**Mina está confundida.

**-Esta mañana estaba vestida como para amenizar una fiesta infantil, le faltaba la nariz roja para ser la payasa –**Serena comenta pensativa.

**-Debe tener dinero.**

**-Es muy rica –**Asiente su padre.

**¿Qué la motiva a vestirse de esa manera? –**Mina no comprende las mentes de algunas personas.

**-Tal vez sea para mantener a los hombres alejados y hacer su trabajo de manera eficaz –**Su padre explica –**O debe ser que se le fundió el foco de su armario y no ve que es lo que se pone. A mí no me molestaría quitárselo –**Murmura haciendo reír a las jóvenes

**-Por eso es que te amo papá **–Mina se jacta -**¡Eres mi héroe!**

**-¿Por qué es impertinente como su hija? –**Serena bromea.

**-Pero así me quieres hija postiza.**

**-Y yo te quiero también padre postizo, pero no se lo digas a papá ¿Eh?**

**-No lo haré, ese Kenji es un padre muy celoso, se apropió de mi hija pero no acepta compartir la suya.**

**-Es culpa de mamá, siempre le dice que nos cuide hasta de las sombras **–Serena justifica a su padre.

**-Mejor guardemos el secreto –**Kobayashi recomienda –**Puedo noquear a Kenji, pero estoy perdido con Ikuko.**

**-Es un secreto de tres –**Mina responde.

Los tres se abrazan atesorando el momento…

.-

**Agencia de Publicidad Cristal Dorado**

Haruka revisa los bocetos de su mesa de diseño.

**-Espero que esto les guste a esas odiosas mocosas –**Un movimiento en su sofá negro de piel llama su atención –**Hola mi bebecito -**Muñeco se estira perezoso en el cojín de cebra que su dueña le tiene. Maulla y se incorpora saltando hacia la mesa **-¿Te gusta? Si Chiba muere de la impresión habré hecho un excelente trabajo **–Opina maliciosa.

El gato responde con un ronroneo sentándose en la imagen dibujada a lápiz de un hombre de espaldas, no lleva más ropa que unos zapatos deportivos.

La leyenda advierte "_**Si no usas uniformes de Sport Center estás desnudo".**_

La rubia se despoja de sus gafas y mueve los hombros para relajarse.

Tocan a la puerta.

**-Lo siento Tenoh, pero tu prometido está en la línea **–La chica de cabellos azules y ojos celestes está ruborizada por la ansiedad de conocer todo lo que se refiere a la llamada y quien es el hombre que se autodenominó "prometido".

**-Gracias Amy.**

**-Está en la línea dos –**Informa sin prestar atención al tintineo del receptor.

**-Ya me di cuenta –**Descuelga el teléfono y responde jovial –**Hola extraño.**

_**-"Hola extraña".**_

**-¿Cambiaste de parecer?**

_**-"Solo si tú lo haces".**_

Haruka sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

**-No hay marcha atrás, -**Habla suavemente sorprendiendo a la chica callada que espera en la puerta -**ya quiero ver la reacción de mamá cuando… -**Levanta la mirada notando que Amy está sigue allí -**¿Necesitabas algo más Amy?**

**-No… Si, estaba vigilando que tu gato no se comiera tu trabajo –**Ruborizada responde.

La risa masculina se escucha del otro lado del receptor.

_**-"El gato que se comió tu tarea**_-Seiya dice entre risas -_** ¿No era el perro?**_

**-Muñeco es muy respetuoso…**

_**-"Díselo a mis peces"**_ –Seiya responde por lo que Haruka cubre la bocina para evitar soltar una carcajada.

**-Y no dañará el trabajo **–Termina la oración sin más expresión que severidad.

**-Puedo cuidarlo…**

**-Si te necesito te llamaré –**Asiente la rubia indicándole la salida.

Derrotada Amy desaloja la oficina permitiendo a Haruka continuar la conversación.

**-¿En qué estábamos? **–Observa como la chica se apresura a un grupo de colegas y les dice algo.

Los presentes se llevan las palmas a sus bocas ahogando gemidos de sorpresa.

_**-"En la cena de la noche o podemos hablar de un gatito consentido" –**_Dice divertido el hombre.

**-Si de veras quieres que esta relación dure más de un día… –**Responde al colocarse los anteojos y ver hacia los escritorios –**Y por lo que logro distinguir desde acá mis colegas están considerando que no dure doce horas, te recomiendo que no te metas con mi bebé.**

_**-"Ahora comprendo a tu madre cuando dijo que amas al gato más que a ella".**_

**-No es cierto… **Cierra los ojos para evitar llorar y mostrar debilidad **–Ella está por sobre mi vida.**

Seiya suspira.

_**-"Lo se. Solo intentaba ser gracioso pero…"**_

**-Descuida, enferma o sana mamá es muy exagerada, apunta mi dirección, nos veremos a las siete en casa, una hora antes de la cena, así nos pondremos de acuerdo en qué decirle **–Dicta la dirección **-¿La tienes?**

**-**_**"Copiado" **_–Pausa – "_**¿Tu padre no querrá acribillarme?"**_

**-Si mamá es feliz, él lo es también, no te preocupes por mi padre, la prueba de fuego es mamá.**

Continúan conversando ignorando las apuestas que se llevan a cabo a favor de que Haruka mande al diablo al hombre misterioso en menos de lo que dura un suspiro…


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de despedir a Ren que a regañadientes se marchó a la clínica, Michiru y Saory cargaron la valijas y todo lo demás a la camioneta de la doctora.

Antes de partir en dirección a su apartamento, Saory llamó a su casa para cerciorarse que estuviera desierto. Riendo,la esposa de "Taiki" dijo que sus padres salen todas las tardes al parque para hacer cosas de viejos.

Debieron hacer cuatro viajes al elevador para llevar todas las nuevas pertenencias de la chica hasta el apartamento del piso dos.

**-¿Quienes viven contigo? -**Michiru, observando la fotografías de la encimera le pregunta a Saory.

**-Hiroki mi honorable padre, **-Señala a un hombre alto de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes –** Abril mi adorada madre **-toca suavemente la imagen de una mujer de cabellos lila y ojos castaños -**Y mi terrible, traviesa, desesperante y aprovechada hermana menor, Jana** -Muestra a una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños-**Cuando la procrearon mis padres le inyectaron doble dosis de energía, vitalidad, vanidad y belleza **-Hace una mueca - **La amo demasiado, por eso no la he arrojado por el balcón.**

Michiru ríe ante su espontaneidad.

**-Parece que describieras a Haruka, mi prima es todas esas cosas además de mandona e impaciente.**

Saory se aleja a la cocina regresando con dos vasos de te.

**-¿Es la persona de la que tengo que proteger al doctor Kou?**

**-Taiki, ¡Taiki! -**Insiste la otra -**Repite conmigo: Ta- i- ki -**Le dice como una maestra de preescolar -**No es difícil de pronunciar.**

**-Lo siento **-Ruborizada mueve los hombros -**Voy a tener que inventarme un apelativo tonto para llamarlo en público.**

Michiru asiente, bebe un sorbo de te.

**-Háblame de tu familia ** **-**Le pide señalando las fotografías.

Saory suaviza su expresión.

**-Papá es un gran hombre, hace meses sufrió un accidente laboral donde trabajaba quedando parcialmente ****discapacitado****, el dinero que recibió como compensación se ha ido gastando en sus terapias de rehabilitación, sin embargo no hemos visto mucha mejoría -**Dice triste**-Mamá es su complemento, ama de casa que ha tenido que sacrificar mucho de sí para abocarse a papá** – Suspira -**Y Jana es menor que yo por tres años, es más alta, pero para mi infortunio tiene mi contextura y calza lo mismo -**Se lamenta **-Por ser la menor se hace la tonta con las labores del hogar, eso incluye lavar su ropa, así que como tradicional hermana menor, al necesitar algo... -**Hace una mueca.

**-Corre a tu armario -**Michiru completa la frase.

En la adolescencia, cuando su madre aún vivía, también corría a su armario para hacerse con las últimas adquisiciones de ésta.

**-Con tantas cosas hermosas que me obsequiaste para cumplir con mi trabajo tendré que ponerle triple cerradura a mi puerta y trampas a mi armario en caso que logre entrar.**

Michiru chasquea los dedos.

**-¡Eso me recuerda que tengo medio vestidor vacío!**-Se levanta de inmediato -**¡vamos por tu maquillaje!**

**-No puedo... **

**-Se lo cobraré a mi colega enviándole algún paciente insoportable, si logró vencer a la tía Akane podrá con cualquiera **-Arrastra a la chica hasta el elevador.

**-No lo hizo, por eso estoy casada con él -**Le recuerda Saory **-Eso me recuerda que no tengo idea de quien es mi honorable esposo** -Comenta al llegar a la planta baja siguiéndola a la camioneta.

**-Taiki Kou es un tonto que no sabe quién vive a su alrededor, es estricto a su manera, su rutina al llegar al hospital es encerrarse cinco minutos en su consultorio dando orden a la enfermera que nadie lo moleste -**Sonríe maliciosa -**Tiene a varias enfermeras y doctoras tras él que no se da por enterado. Algunas han apostado que lo llevarán a la cama... digo, a cenar.**

Saory ríe.

**-Es muy buena información, pero lo que necesito conocer es su fecha de nacimiento, que le gusta comer, su programa de televisión favorito, -**Enumera recordando a su padre -**¿Es alérgico a algún medicamento, alguna comida o a animales? ¿Usa calzoncillos o boxers? **-Comienza a ruborizarse intensamente -**¿Tiene algún lunar que yo deba conocer?**

Michiru ríe divertida.

**-No tengo idea de nada de eso -**Emprende la marcha al centro comercial -**Pero podemos arreglarlo con una llamada, de paso me armaré con toda la información para jugar un rato...**

.-

**Mansión**** Kiryuu**

Un hombre joven de cabellos plateados y ojos plateados,alto, excelente figura y sonrisa de infarto, trabaja la rutina de abdominales acompañado de su nueva instructora.

**-Dígame algo señor ****Kiryuu ¿Desde que lo "cornearon" no ha salido con otra mujer?**

El actor deja de hacer los ejercicios para ver sorprendido a su nueva entrenadora.

**-¿Cómo dijo?**

**-Pregunté si ya consiguió quien lo consolara.**

Zero Kiryuu aprieta los labios antes de responder con voz inexpresiva.

**-Veo que lee la prensa amarillista.**

**-Así es -**Dice sin arrepentimiento **-Su prometida** **lo abandonó por un director de segunda. También dicen que...**

Zero levanta las manos.

**-No es cierto el chisme, mi inclinación sexual apunta a una sola dirección y es a la mejor creación del universo, adoro a las mujeres, sean altas, bajas, gordas, delgadas, de cualquier raza o condición social, sean jóvenes o con cierta... experiencia -**Devora la perfecta figura de Akane.

Ésta ríe divertida.

**-¡Es muy gracioso Zero! **-Le dice como si lo conociera de toda la vida **-¡Pero este cuerpecito tiene dueño! Se lo preguntaba por otras razones. Y continúe trabajando esos abdominales.**

Zero vuelve a los ejercicios**.**

**-¿Cuál es su interés en mi vida amorosa? **

**-Quiero que salga con mi hijita.**

Las palabras de Akane sorprenden una vez más a Zero.

**-¿Su hijita? -**Pregunta arqueando una ceja. Siente que su orgullo vapuleado resucita.

**-Así es -**Akane le hace una señal para que se esmere mientras aprieta su abdomen -**No está mal, pero puede mejorar. Como le decía, quiero que salga con mi bebé, es muy bella, lamentablemente es muy exigente con los hombres y solo sale con guapos maniquíes. **

**¿Por qué no sale con uno de ellos?**

**-No quiero a un tonto aventurero sino a alguien que se case con ella, tendría un yerno y a usted también le beneficiaría.**

**-¿En qué me ayudaría?**

**-Si se casa con mi hija la prensa dejaría de especular sobre su supuesta homosexualidad.**

El orgullo recién resucitado de Zero vuelve a la fosa.

**-¡No me interesa lo que esos chismosos hablen de mí! -**Exclama enojado,

Se levanta, tomando la toalla da la espalda a Akane.

**-¡Oh vamos! -**La entrenadora se exaspera** -¡Me parece estar hablando con mi hija! ¡El día que Haruka amanece feliz se pellizca para enojarse!**

Sus palabras hacen reír al actor. Voltea a verla.

**-¿Haruka?** -Pregunta interesado -**Hice una promoción de colonia con una directora -**Pasa la toalla por su cuello y toma la botella de agua -**Era deliciosa como un melocotón pero al sonreírle se transformó en una cobra.**

**-Si, esa es mi hijita -**Akane asiente.

**-Si lo que dice es cierto, ya comprendo por qué no consigue marido -**Murmura Zero.

**-¿Cuándo la conoció...? Quiero decir, ¿Ella machacó su hombría?**

**-No, varias veces llamé a la Agencia donde me informaron que su hijita no sale con "cerdos", la esperé varias veces frente a las puertas hasta que me di por vencido.**

**-Es decir, que se rindió antes de pelear -**La mujer lamenta -**No es el indicado.**

Zero, terco y volátil se detiene frente a Akane.

**-Me dieron ganas de salir con una hermosa mujer, rubia, ojos sarcásticos, voz de general... Podría domar a una fiera salvaje.**

Akane sonríe satisfecha.

**-En ese caso, está cordialmente invitado a una cena en mi casa...**

.-

**Clínica Veterinaria "Su Mascota Feliz"**

Seiya escucha a Marian susurrar.

Se asoma a la recepción observando que la chica seca sus mejillas mientras habla por teléfono.

**-¡Mi madre tenía razón al decirme que no valías la pena! ¡No vuelva a llamarme ni intentes verme! -**Cuelga el teléfono soltándose a llorar y marchándose al tocador.

**-Declararé el día de hoy como el día de las lloronas -**El veterinario dice suspirando. Avanza hacia la libreta de citas, más la esmerada educación que le inculcara Mei lo obligan a acercarse a la puerta **-¿Sucede algo Marian? -**Le pregunta tocando la puerta con los nudillos.

**-No... -**Dice temblorosa.

**-No sonaste convincente -**Insiste Seiya.

Al instante se escucha un gemido seguido de sollozos.

**-¡Lo siento tanto doctor!**

**-Si sales podríamos hablar, a veces conversando se encuentran soluciones.**

Marian abre la puerta sosteniendo un pañuelo.

**-¡Es Peter!**

**-¿Tu prometido?**

**-¡Mi ex prometido! ¡ya no me casaré con él!**

Seiya suspira.

Ese día parece una locura, primero una mujer que le ofrece a su hija en bandeja de plata. Luego esa hija resultó ser una hermosa mujer abnegada que está dispuesta a sacrificarse por la felicidad de su madre arrastrándolo a él a la irresponsabilidad de un compromiso y futuro matrimonio sin siquiera conocerla.

Y para no mejorar las horas que le quedan a ese día, Marian, la chica que estaba ilusionada y contaba lo días para casarse con el hombre de su vida, dice que no se casará.

**-A ver-**Guía a Marian a una silla antes de sentarse frente a ella -**¿Qué sucede?**

**-Los príncipes azules no existen -**Susurra -**Son en realidad monstruos que a la primera oportunidad quieren devorarnos la razón y nuestra identidad.**

Seiya se sorprende por sus palabras.

Personalmente conoció a Peter Izuma, no le pareció una persona desagradable, al contrario, se comportaba con Marian muy caballeroso y enamorado.

**-¿Podrías explicarte? -**La insta.

Marian suspira temblorosa.

**-Hoy... mientras usted estaba con la señorita en el café del frente, Peter me llamó y me dijo que tenía que abandonar mi trabajo y mis estudios para concentrarme en ser una buena esposa** -Explica sin mirarlo a los ojos -**Me reí y le dije que no lo haría...**

**-¿Cómo lo tomó él?**

**-Me dijo que o lo obedecía o me atendría a las consecuencias. Decidí terminar con él y así se lo hice saber. Llamé a mamá para decirle que no me casaré...**

**-Imagino que a tu novio no le hizo gracia.**

**-Así es, ahora no me llama por mi teléfono celular, sino que ha hallado el número de la clínica y me llama cada diez minutos.**

Seiya asiente.

Es el mismo acoso que sufriera su madre por parte de Tokuji Kou cuando éste regresara del extranjero, no le importaba que ella rehiciera su vida, llamaba a casa a todas horas insultando a su nuevo esposo cuando éste respondía, fueron precisamente sus hijos quienes le dieran un escarmiento para que los dejara en paz.

Parece que algunos hombres son buenos para maltratar y acosar a las mujeres.

**-Ya son las cinco -**Le dice a la chica -**Apaga el ordenador y recoge tus cosas, te llevaré a casa.**

**-Si señor.**

**-Si tu decisión de no casarte es firme y ese hombre sigue molestándote, te recomiendo que lo demandes. No salgas sola a ningún lugar, pídele a la señora Nerea que te acompañe por las mañanas y yo te llevaré a casa por las tardes.**

Marian asiente.

**-Lo haré así doctor, se que mamá estará feliz de traerme al trabajo...**

**-¿El señor Federico podrá llevarte a la universidad por las noches?**

**-¡Cielos! **La chica se lleva la mano al pecho **-Papá se enojará por hacerlo gastar tanto en un matrimonio que no se llevará a cabo.**

**-Explícale lo que sucede, estoy seguro que no querrá ver a su hija sometida bajo el yugo de un mal hombre -**Seiya le dice mirando el reloj** -Ahora debemos correr, No quiero llegar tarde a conocer a mis futuros suegros.**

Sus palabras dejan confundida a su asistente...

.-

**Residencia Aoyama**

**6:00 PM**

**-Parece que alguien tiene una cita. **

Taiki observa a Seiya salir de su alcoba ataviado con un traje oscuro.

**-Y como que no soy el único –**Indica el traje azul.

**-Así es, cenaré en casa de un colega **-Le dice el castaño -**¿No dijiste que no saldrías con nadie hasta dentro de un año?**

Seiya advierte que su madre se acerca con Lucy en brazos y actúa.

**-Si conozco a la mujer idónea lo menos que puedo hacer es cenar ¿No es cierto mamá?**

**-Así es mi tesoro -**Le sonríe a ambos hijos –**Me alegra que olviden por un rato los deberes y se diviertan. ¿Con quien saldrás? -**Pregunta al pelinegro.

**-Conocí a una chica, no quería decir nada hasta saber si es serio y obvio que lo es, tiene una hermosa mascota… **

**-¡Flechado por cupido! -**El castaño bromea –**Lo que me interesa saber si estás enamorado de ella o de su mascota.**

**-Tal vez de ambos –**Ámbar de cabellos negros y ojos azules lo abraza por la espalda –**Mi hermano tiene un enorme corazón.**

**-¿Quién tiene el corazón recrecido? **–Yoishi Aoyama, de cabellos grises y ojos verdes se acerca abrazando a su esposa -**¡Pero qué elegantes!**

**-Nadie necesita de tus servicios papá –**La jovencita responde –**Decía que Seiya está enamorado.**

**-Si la afortunada es la mitad de hermosa y dulce que su madre lo comprendo **–Besa su mejilla.

**- Querido, no delante de los niños **–Mei insta.

**-¿Niños? –**Ámbar se burla –**Creo que Lucy es la única niña aquí.**

**-Diste en el blanco chiquita, aunque tú eres la que le sigue –**Dice Seiya sacando su teléfono buscando una fotografía de Haruka y muñeco -**¿Qué te parecen? El gato se llama muñeco.**

Mei se acerca admirando a la rubia.

**-Linda chica, espero que te vaya bien en tu trabajo para que puedas hacer planes con ella.**

**-También lo espero… **-Se afloja la corbata sintiéndose vil por mentirle a su familia. Si le preguntan por el cumpleaños de su prometida estará perdido. No tiene idea sobre su vida privada –**Porque será realmente serio.**

**-Me parece que no esperarás mucho hijo –**Yoishi sonríe al ver sus nervios **–Fuiste atrapado.**

**-¿Atrapado? –**Este es un día donde la gente habla a medias, es la conclusión a la que Seiya llega.

**-¿Cuándo traerás a tu chica a casa? Quiero ver como Lucy se comporta con el minino **–Su hermana comenta.

**-Tan pronto como pueda, esta noche conoceré a sus padres.** Siente que las paredes se cierran a su alrededor.

Todos exclaman sorprendidos.

**-Vas muy rápido hermano ¿Está embarazada? –**Pregunta Taiki mirándolo con sospecha.

Mei se lleva la mano al pecho.

**-¿Embarazaste a una chica? **

Seiya va a negar pero lo piensa mejor.

**-Tal vez –**Miente, no quiere que su madre piense que está loco por casarse con una desconocida –**Tenemos saliendo poco tiempo pero después de una cena, baile y unas copas… -**Se encoge de hombros. Teme que en cualquier momento descubran la verdad de los motivos de su futuro matrimonio.

**-¡Grandísimo zopenco! ¿No sabes que existe la píldora del día después? -**Lo regaña su hermano.

**-Claro que lo se, pero ambos somos responsables de lo ocurrido y no me agradaría que ella sola sufra las consecuencias del impacto que esa maldita invención produce. **

**-Como médico estoy de acuerdo con Seiya –**Yoishi –**Esas píldoras no deberían tomarse a la ligera y algunas mujeres sufren secuelas psicológicas por su reacción. Además, el dolor y el sangrado que produce debilitan a algunas féminas hasta producirles una fuerte anemia.**

Seiya asiente.

**-De todas maneras esta tarde quedamos en enseriar la relación. No quiero perderla **-¿Por qué siente que eso si es verdad?

**-Es bueno saber que eres un hombre responsable hijo –**Para Yoishi los hijos de su esposa son suyos también.

**-Seiya... ¿La amas? **–Mei pregunta de repente.

Seiya la mira a los ojos ¿Amar? Está loco por esa mujer, No es sincero al decir que hace todo eso solo para ayudarla porque si es franco quiere que tener una relación con ella, pero... ¿Amarla?

Apenas si la conoce como para creer que siquiera una pizca de amor lo atrapó. Para que surja el amor deben conocerse, compartir momentos, él no cree en el amor a primera vista.

Siente que la corriente que esa tarde se instaló en su pecho lo tortura.

**-Quiero estar con ella, protegerla, evitarle cualquier dolor, acompañarla en sus buenos y malos momentos, hacer que sonría en medio de las pruebas más difíciles… **-Si, eso es lo que siente. No figura por ninguna parte la palabra amor.

Taiki y Ámbar se miran antes de reír.

**-Está enamorado –**Concluyen.

Mei lo escucha y sonríe asintiendo.

**-Buena suerte con sus padres, tienes mi bendición y si de esa noche…**

**-Loca de copas –**Ámbar bromea.

**-Si un bebé viene de la mujer que hizo el milagro de colocar ese brillo en tu mirada, será mi nieto amado **–Besa su mejilla.

**-Gracias mamá –**No tiene idea de qué habla, la abraza con suavidad antes de tomar a la gata en brazos –**Pórtate bien nena.**

–**Suerte con tus futuros suegros **–Taiki le dice.

**-La tendré **–Seiya sonríe.

Tendrá suerte si no lo casan esa misma noche.

**-Tráela a almorzar este fin de semana, quiero conocerla **–Ámbar le sugiere.

**-Se lo diré **– Entrega a Lucy y desaparece antes que continúen haciéndolo sentir farsante.

Taiki mira la hora en su reloj. Apenas son las siete menos quince, sin embargo está impaciente por encontrarse con Saory.

**-Me marcho **–Michiru lo llamó media hora atrás para anunciarle que su "esposa" está en su apartamento repasando lo que dirá en caso que le pregunten algo de su vida en pareja –**Buenas noches mamá, pequeña –**Besa a Mei y a su hermana…


	7. Chapter 7

**Villa Tenoh**

Haruka está nerviosa, se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tiene en el vestidor ¿Ese conjunto de pantalón será muy serio? Observa analítica su figura.

Si usa un vestido su madre creerá que hay gato encerrado, si se viste con uno de sus regalos, entonces dirá que está planeando algo atroz contra ella.

¡Cielos! Ser hija de Akane Tenoh es agotador.

Enojada se desviste y decide usar una falda negra hasta las rodillas sobre un leotardo negro y un suéter color gris que se amolda a su cuerpo, completa con botas planas negras ignorando el sin fin de maquillaje que su madre se empeña en comprarle para que use y consiga marido, solo toma sus anteojos y se los coloca.

El frío aún se siente a mitad del mes de marzo, así que toma una chaqueta negra de cuero de corte femenino. Sale del palacete hacia la casa principal cuando suena su teléfono reconociendo el número.

Al intercambiar número telefónico con Seiya se aseguró de identificarlo con uno de esos tontos alias para que su madre que siempre revisa sus cosas, quede convencida que es por su propia voluntad y no forzada que se casará con Seiya.

**-Hola **–Habla al contestar la llamada.

**-"**_**Estoy llegando a la dirección que me diste pero creo que me perdí".**_

**-Saldré a la acera para que me veas –**Sabe que está siendo espiada por las ventanas.

Camina segura hacia el portón apretando el control remoto y se ubica bajo un farol observando un vehículo detenido en una esquina.

_**-"No logro verte, solo a una mujer bajo un farol. Imagino que con esas feas gafas estará casi ciega".**_

**-¡Vaya! Nadie me había dicho un cumplido tan sincero **-Haruka responde irónica.

Seiya emite una exclamación de sorpresa.

_**-"¿Eres la que usa esas feas gafas?" **_–Pregunta contrariado. Haruka ríe **–**_**"Ops, lo siento".**_

**-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que yo tenga problemas visuales.**

_**-"Pero si lo es el no mantener la boca cerrada. Ahora comprendo por qué me elegiste. No te das cuenta lo feo que en realidad soy".**_

**-Puede ser.**

_**-"Se supone que esta es la parte donde me contradices y dices que soy un adonis".**_

**-Para que después te creas tamaña mentira.**

Seiya ríe.

_**-"Nada pierdo con escucharte" - **_Corta la comunicación al estar cerca de ella.

Haruka espera impaciente a que él llegue observando el auto.

**-¿Viniste en la furgoneta de tu trabajo?**

**-Es el único auto que tengo por los momentos, no puedo pagar otro por ahora –**Se justifica el piloto.

**-Entra y estaciona junto a mi Hummer, iremos primero a mi casa antes que mamá te controle para ella, querrá conocer desde tus ancestros hasta tu tipo de sangre.**

Seiya la obedece y entra, desciende de la furgoneta y ve fascinado como ella se acerca.

Un movimiento en la ventana llama su atención pero no deja de mirar a Haruka. En el instante que ella está a su lado la toma por la cintura y colocando otra mano en su nuca la besa.

Al principio Haruka se resiste, hasta que abre sus labios para aceptar la invasión de él. Su sangre comienza a fluir precipitada mareándola, se aferra a los anchos hombros de Seiya respondiendo con el mismo ardor que él la besa.

Seiya no había probado una boca tan deliciosa, tan dulce, huele exquisita, su cuerpo es tan suave que parece amoldarse perfectamente a él. Apretándola contra sí profundiza el beso.

Sus respiraciones están alteradas.

**-¿Qué te pareció? –**Le pregunta sonriente al separarse unos centímetros de ella.

**-Nada mal. Podría acostumbrarme y entonces serás tú el que quiera huir –**Bromea para calmar su deseo **–Mamá estará gritando de júbilo, nos está vigilando –**Susurra sin dejar de ver sus labios.

**-Entonces hagamos que sea feliz **–Dicho esto la despoja de los anteojos y vuelve a besarla.

Haruka se deja hechizar.

**-**_**"¿Se puede morir por un beso?)"**_**-**Se pregunta ella en ese instante.

Ese hombre besa de maravilla, sabe como usar sus labios y la lengua. ¡Vaya si lo sabe!

Haruka siente que su corazón galopa como brioso corcel.

Siente como sus pezones se endurecen y se aprieta más contra Seiya. Sin proponérselo está participando en su seducción, deseando que no se detenga.

A regañadientes Seiya levanta la cabeza observando los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión. Esa mujer lo excita como ninguna otra lo ha hecho.

–**Sabes deliciosa **–Le dice mientras acaricia su cintura y besa su quijada.

Haruka temblorosa se sujeta a él para no caer.

**-Vamos para que tomes algo, no bebo licor pero creo que también lo necesito.**

**-Espero que nuestros jueces nos den buena puntuación.**

**-"Después de semejante demostración, las tablas de puntación colapsarán" **– Haruka piensa. Toma su mano y avanzan hacia la parte trasera de la casa…

.-

Dentro de la villa Hatoko cubre la boca de su esposa quien al ver la escena comenzó a saltar y casi grita de felicidad.

**-Ya se marcharon al palacete **–Suelta la boca de su esposa pero la mantiene abrazada **-¿Sabías algo de esto? **

**-¡No! **–grita henchida de satisfacción moviéndose en los brazos de Hatoko hasta que él la suelta.

**-Lo que presenciamos nos indica que tienen tiempo saliendo juntos –**Intenta no estallar en celos pero ver que su hija hace esas cosas con un extraño le hierve la sangre -** ¡Yo te besé de esa manera cuando ya hacíamos el amor!**

Akane asiente sin dejar de sonreír.

**-¡Haruka nos oculta secretos! ¡Agradables secretos!**

**-¿Quién es ese hombre? **

**-No lo se. Veamos si podemos saber algo -**Corre hacia el auto sorprendiéndose al ver el logo de la clínica **-¡Santo cielo!**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

Su mujer mira hacia el palacete y luego vuelve a ver la furgoneta.

**-¡Es el doctor de animales!**

**-¿Nuestra hija está saliendo con un veterinario? Debe ser para ahorrarse las consultas de ese endemoniado gato –**Hatoko ironiza.

**-¡No comprendes! Esta mañana fui a llevar al pequeño y le pregunté al médico si estaba disponible, él me dijo que salía con alguien… **-Abre los ojos jadeando sorprendida -**¡Ese alguien es mi hija!**

**-Nuestra hija –**La corrige **-¿Cómo se llama el pelafustán?**

**-Es Kou… -**Cierra los ojos concentrándose -**¡Seiya Kou!**

Hatoko analiza la información.

**-Es el hermano del médico que convertiste en tu cómplice, –**Se encoge de hombros –**pudo ser peor. Mientras se porte bien con nuestra niña y no vea cerca de él a la alimaña de su padre será bienvenido, de lo contrario soy capaz de romperle el alma y si hace llorar a la niña lo mataré.**

**-Alimaña… **-Murmura Akane -**¿Quién es su padre?**

**-¿Recuerdas el escándalo ocurrido hace años con uno de los doctores que robó a su propia familia y huyó del país con su amante? **–La toma del codo regresando al salón.

**-Me parece recordar algo… **-Comenta pensativa.

**-Los Kou son hijos de ese médico. Eran de buena posición social hasta que el maldito bastardo los despojó de todo. **–Le informa.

Akane se sienta en el sofá levantándose de inmediato

**-¿Quieres decir que el novio de mi hija no es un pobre diablo?**

**-Así es, a pesar que su padre quiso destruirlos, sus hijos han logrado progresar y te recomiendo que si pretendes engañar a nuestra pequeña no hagas movimientos bruscos ni parezcas acabada de salir de un Spa. **–Suelta su cabello **–Haruka es muy astuta.**

**-¡Tienes razón! –**Limpia su labial –**Compraré una base de maquillaje más clara, así pareceré enferma.**

–**Despeinada te ves más hermosa –**Hatoko la abraza -**¿A qué hora dijiste que es la cena? **–Pregunta seductor.

**-A las ocho, pero quiero ir a ver a… **-Temblorosa señala la puerta

**-Deja a la niña en paz, es la primera vez que trae un hombre a casa, ocupemos nuestro tiempo en algo más productivo.**

**-¡No me dejas pensar!**

**-Ese es mi propósito.**

Akane mueve la cabeza.

**-Pero... ¡Creo que olvidé algo importante!**

**-Si fuera importante no lo hubieras olvidado **–La toma en brazos subiendo las escaleras hacia la alcoba.

En la caseta de vigilancia de la zona exclusiva, Zero Kiryuu da su nombre al vigilante…

.-

**Penthouse****Kaioh**

**-Buenas noches doctor Kou -**Michiru recibe a Taiki en el salón -**Tome asiento -**Observa el ramo de rosas rojas **-Imagino que las rosas no son para mí**

Taiki observa su mano maldiciéndose por ser tan torpe. Debió recordar que a todas las mujeres les gustan los presentes.

**-Son para... **-Se aclara la garganta intentando recordar el nombre de su "asistente".

**-¿Saory? - **Michiru le pregunta. Teme que su tía los descubra de inmediato en la mentira.

**-Si... para Saory **-Nervioso mira a la puerta que comunica con el pasillo.

**-¿Cuándo es el ****cumpleaños**** de su esposa?**

**-Eso si lo recuerdo -**Sonriendo soberbio responde -**El dieciséis de mayo, su madre se llama Abril y su padre se llama Hiroki.**

Michiru asiente.

**-Iré por ella**

Se levanta del sofá siendo imitada por su invitado que la ve salir. Piensa en invitar a salir a Saory cuando toda la locura del falso matrimonio acabe. Se acerca a la ventana observando como la oscuridad desciende sobre la ciudad iluminada.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se percatadel regreso de Michiru acompañada de Saory.

Las mujeres carraspean y emiten risitas para llamar su atención sin lograrlo.

**-Te lo dije, él es tonto a su manera** -Michiru le dice a Saory .

La risa de la joven lo regresan a la realidad. Voltea ahogándose al ver la estampa de Saory.

**-¿Me veo bien? **-Ansiosa la chica le pregunta dando una vuelta -**¿Cree que estoy presentable? **

Su cabello suelto fue cepillado hasta obtener brillo, El vestido se ajusta a sucuerpo mostrando su hermoso y delicado cuerpo que a él le gustaría abrazar. Los altos zapatos levantan su derriere.

Sin hallar su voz Taiki solo asiente.

**-Esa mirada de gavilán me hace creer que quiere comerse una gallinita -**Michiru comenta maliciosa.

**-No es cierto **-Taiki dice al recuperar el habla -**(No del todo) **-Piensa mientras se acerca a Saory -**Está hermosa, muy hermosa. La hija de mi verduga sentirá celos de ti.**

**-Ni en un millón de años -**Michiru les dice -**A menos que tengas un gato más hermoso que su "amo" -**Observa la hora -**Los acompañaré abajo, papá no tarda en volver. -**Toma su bolso y el bolso de mano de -Saory entregándoselo a la chica.

**-El taxi nos espera **-Taiki les da paso siguiéndolas al elevador.

**-¿Taxi? ¿Dónde está su auto?** -Michiru le pregunta.

**-Infortunadamente esta mañana, antes que tu familia me metiera en semejante aprieto llevé el auto al taller para su cambio de bujía, aceite y balanceo. De ser adivino, hubiera atrasado su revisión una semana.**

Michiru asiente pensativa. Observa su conjunto verde claro.

**-Págale al taxista y lo despides, yo los llevaré hasta la casa de mis tíos.**

**-No es necesario...**

**-Los vigilantes de la entrada no permitirán que el taxi ingrese a no ser que seas propietario. Y te aseguro que la casa de mi ****familia**** es la última de una la última calle. **

**-En ese caso mucha gracias.**

Michiru asiente.

No solo lo hace por ellos, también quiere pedirle a Haruka que le avise si Akane planea buscarle marido a ella también como quiso hacerlo cuando murió su madre...

.-

**Villa Tenoh**

En el palacete Seiya entrega su gabardina y el saco a Haruka admirando la lámpara de cristales sobre ellos.

**-¡Cielos! **–Seiya exclama al ver la opulencia de "nido" de su prometida **–Esto es… ¿Qué es?**

Haruka sonríe.

**-Es mi casa independiente según Akane Tenoh. Su respuesta a mi deseo de ser una persona autónoma.**

**-¡Vaya!**

**-Al cumplir los dieciocho años le dije que me iría a vivir en un apartamento tipo estudio cerca de la universidad**

**-¿Y? –**Observa las mesas de cristal

**-Me envió de vacaciones y contrató al mejor arquitecto de Tokio para que hiciera esta exageración –**Suspira resignada –**Me dijo que aceptara este pequeño presente prometiendo no tener las llaves de las puertas. Me negué hasta que me suplicó de rodillas que no la abandonara… Esa es mamá, no hace nada pequeño. Me enojé con ella porque no quería seguir apegada al hogar ni que el chofer me llevara a todas partes. A la mañana siguiente se apareció con la Hummer diciendo que estaría tranquila si mi auto era a prueba de balas.**

Seiya ríe sin poder evitarlo

**-¿Cuántas alcobas tiene tu "apartamento tipo estudio"? **–Se acerca a la escalera de caracol, es toda de mármol blanco

**-Ocho, la tercera parte de las alcobas de la casa principal. Según ella espera no menos de cinco nietos –**Hace una mueca –**Por lo menos verá uno –**Susurra al recordar que le queda poco tiempo de vida

**-Lindos adornos –**El morenoseñala la repisa de espejos distrayendo a Haruka

**-Son los premios que he ganado en mi profesión –**Acaricia el último –**Mi trabajo es competitivo, duro y muchas veces gano enemigos, pero es lo que amo hacer, me mantiene ocupada y alejada de las locuras de mamá. –**Guarda silencio observando la foto de sus padres –**No se qué haré cuando ella ya no esté disponiendo… **

**-Acepto la bebida, si es café con un toque de chocolate mejor –**Seiya se apresura a decir para que ella cambie su ánimo

Aunque lo nieguen sobre brasas ardientes, Haruka y su madre aún están unidas por un cordón umbilical invisible, tal vez es la razón por la que la rubia no se ha marchado de la propiedad.

**-Que bueno que no pediste licor, no tengo nada –**Sonríe divertida -**Mientras lo preparo puedes husmear a tus anchas **–Sugiere la chica

**-Comenzaré por la cocina –**Quiere volver a saborear sus labios no hallando una excusa para hacerlo -**¿Dónde está tu gato?**

**-En mi recámara, duerme en una pequeña cama en la alcoba que comunica a la mía, sin embargo no abandona mi habitación hasta que me ve en pijama y acostada**

**-¿Te da las buenas noches? –**Su Lucy lo hace antes de irse a la recámara de Ámbar.

**-Así es. Mi muñeco es muy amoroso a pesar de lo que crea papá**

**-¿Qué es lo que piensa?**

**-Que mi bebé me tiene hipnotizada para que sea su esclava y no su dueña**

La risa de Seiya no se hace esperar…

Después de beber el café, Haruka invitó a Seiya a conocer su hogar

**-Seis recámaras están cerradas. Uso solo las del piso inferior, el estudio, el gimnasio y la cocina. **–Le dice al llegar a su alcoba –**Estos son mis verdaderos dominios **–Abre la puerta permitiéndole la entrada

El moreno ingresa a una habitación pintada de blanco, una enorme cama de cedro con postes en forma de sirenas ocupa un gran espacio. Un edredón mullido de color marfil permite ver a muñeco acostado en medio de lecho quien al verse acompañado levanta la cabeza y maulla antes de estirarse e ignorarlos. No hay más adornos que las mesas de noche, lámparas de cristal y un equipo de música. El perfume de Haruka inunda el lugar atormentándolo con imágenes de ella desnuda esperándolo para hacer el amor.

**-Muy femenina **–La voz se le quiebra. Aclara su garganta y vuelve a hablar –**Acorde a ti – **Ingresa caminando sobre la alfombra oscura -**¿Se duerme bien en esta cama? Lo digo porque no veo ningún despertador –**Se apresura a añadir

**-No lo necesito. Despierto puntualmente a las cinco de la mañana -**Haruka se encoge de hombros –**Me gusta hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de desayunar y sentarme en mi mesa de diseño. Prefiero hacer mis bocetos a lápiz antes de sentarme en el ordenador, así ya tengo idea de lo que quiero para no perder tiempo **–Se acerca a la ventana –**La vista desde aquí te gustará.**

El hombre no tiene más vista que para la mujer que lo acompaña. Ella altera su ritmo cardiaco y lo hace tener fantasías de adolescente.

**-Ya me está gustando… y mucho –**Se acerca a Haruka abrazándola por la espalda –**Eres hermosa…. –**Dándole vuelta la besa siendo correspondido con la misma pasión…


	8. Chapter 8

Muñeco levanta la cabeza y curioso observa a su ama.

Haruka es aplastada contra la pared por el hombre que le enseña nuevas sensaciones. Los nervios de su cuerpo se concentran en su intimidad produciéndole excitación y miedo.

Su boca y sus manos adquieren dominio propio. Responde frenética al beso, lo abraza temblorosa deseando que no se detenga. Sus piernas amenazan con no sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

Seiya introduce sus manos bajo el suéter acariciando la suave y tibia piel a la vez que desciende y besa su cuello aspirando el aroma sensual que mana de ella. Vuelve a besar sus labios mientras sube el suéter alcanzando el brassier.

Nerviosa por el contacto, Haruka se mueve tratando de escapar sin lograrlo.

Perdido en el magnetismo sensual de la rubia, Seiya mete su rodilla entre las piernas femeninas descendiendo su boca hacia la base del cuello. Acaricia sus caderas subiendo la falda.

**-No... **Haruka logra decir en un susurro -**Es... **-Le cuesta hablar coherentemente **-No puedo... **Logra tomar con fuerza sus manos deteniéndolo. **-Por favor...**

El moreno levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos, lo que ve no es excitación sino miedo. Ella respira agitada.

**-Lo siento **-Se disculpa retirándose un paso -**No se que me sucedió...**

**-Por favor -**Dice la chica suplicante -**Dame tiempo a hacerme la idea de... **-Inspira fuertemente **-No puedo... **

Seiya observa su deseo de escapar y la manera como se encoje al acomodar su ropa, comienza a sospechar algo.

**-¿Eres virgen? **-La pregunta la hace con tono de acusación.

**-¿En qué ley dice que es un delito serlo? **-Colorada le pregunta a la defensiva negándose a verlo.

Se retira hacia la cama escudándose en su gato como ocurre cada vez que no tiene control de la situación y se sienta en el borde abrazándolo.

Seiya no puede creer lo que escucha. ¿Esa mujer a su edad es virgen? No recuerda haber salido con una virgen ni haber desflorado a alguna.

Se maldice por ser un torpe que no se sentó a conversar sino que se abalanzó de inmediato sobre ella asustándola. Pasa su mano por el cabello caminando a lo largo de la alcoba para regresar hacia la chica.

**-¿Cómo...? **-Se aclara la garganta -**¿Qué edad tienes?**

**-¿Importa acaso? **

**-Solo responde -**Insiste.

**-Veinticinco años -**Susurra luego de un incómodo silencio. **-Y antes que preguntes, no soy lesbiana.**

**-No quise... **-Calla, porque a decir verdad, la idea le cruzó por la mente.

Haruka peina a muñeco con los dedos temblorosos.

**-Trabajo en un ambiente donde el sexo se involucra en todo. **-Expresa molesta -**Dicen que el sexo vende y en mi profesión lo he corroborado, mientras más musculoso es el hombre y más voluminosos son los senos y el trasero de una mujer, más atrae al público consumidor, no importa el producto mientras haya alguien que muestre o insinúe... Es por eso que me he mantenido alejada de todo, concentrándome en mi trabajo y evitando contaminarme de esa promiscuidad que a veces contagia a mis colegas.**

Seiya asiente pensativo.

**-¿Y antes de eso?**

Haruka suspira observando la pared.

**-En preparatoria mi pasión eran los deportes extremos y cuando no tenía excusa para escapar, acompañaba a mamá a las casas de sus tontos clientes, recordarás que ella es entrenadora -**Le dice. El hombre asiente silencioso -**Al salir de preparatoria y mudarme acá comencé a llevar una vida sedentaria y me hice adicta a la comida rápida y los dulces, todo lo que mis padres no permitieron que consumiera en mi niñez me lo comía como un adicto. No consumía nada saludable por lo que aumenté de peso considerablemente. Parecía una nevera de dos puertas con anteojos -**Bromea.

**-No puedo imaginarte de otra manera que como te veo.** -La observa, ella es deseo hecho mujer.

**-Te aseguro que no era nada atractiva **-Insiste -** los idiotas de la universidad y los hijos de los amigos de mis padres me evitaban como si les fuera a contagiar alguna enfermedad. Para ellos yo no era una mujer sino un adefesio. Imagina a una chica de mi estatura gorda, con anteojos y breakets.**

**-¿No han visto en qué te transformaste?**

Ella emite un bufido nada femenino.

**-Si y no sabes como disfruto mandándolos al mismísimo infierno. Al osado que se acerca de más le doy su merecido después de alentarlo. Eso enfurece a mamá quien desea verme establecida con uno de esos imbéciles. **

Seiya toma al gato que maúlla para liberarse del abrazo de la rubia, dejándolo en el suelo se concentra nuevamente en Haruka.

**-Imagino que has tenido novio.**

Ella asiente

**-Por supuesto, algunos.**-Dice inexpresiva -** Nada serio.**

**-¿No intentaron...?**

Haruka se acuesta en la cama cruza los brazos bajo su cabeza mirando el techo.

**-¿Cuándo diablos los hombres no quieren tener sexo? **-Pregunta enojada **-Dos se insinuaron con la prueba de amor y un patán fue más osado al creer que con chasquear los dedos le abriría las piernas, son los prejuicios de mi profesión los que le dio una idea equivocada de mí, hasta mi jefe se creyó con derecho alguna vez -**Sus palabras expresan amargura.

Él mueve la cabeza aún sin comprenderla.

**-¿Aún así estás dispuesta a...? **-¿Cómo decirlo?** -Es decir...**

**-Mi madre merece cualquier sacrificio que yo haga **-Se percata que sus palabras ofenden a Seiya por lo que rectifica -**Quiero decir, me atraes como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, doy gracias al cielo que tenemos química a pesar que no eres un adonis -**Bromea asegurándose que a ese hombre le sobra atractivo **-Pero necesito darme a la idea que más pronto que tarde compartiré mi cama contigo.**

Seiya se recuesta a su lado adoptando la misma posición.

**-Le hablé a mi familia de ti -**Susurra -**Mamá quiere conocerte... **Duda un instante -**Tuve que mentirle y no imaginas lo fatal que me siento por eso.**

Haruka se incorpora apoyándose en un codo, observa al veterinario, éste tiene los ojos cerrados y su expresión ceñuda la hacen tocar su entrecejo.

**-Lamento haberte arrastrado a esta mentira. Si quieres marcharte no te culparé. **-Va a retirar la mano pero es atrapada por Seiya que abre los ojos y fija sus pupilas azules en las verdes de ella.

**-Aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo, le dije que tenemos tiempo juntos y tal vez estés embarazada **-Observa como ella se enoja intentando retirarse, se lo impide arrastrándola hasta acostarla sobre sí -**Entiende que si llevó años vociferando que no me casaré hasta estar solvente, no puedo salir de la noche a la mañana con una misteriosa esposa.**

**-Pero... -**Se estremece al sentir las manos masculinas en su nuca -**¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? **

**-¿Pero que qué? -**Desciende las manos a su cintura. Esa mujer hace que sus manos trabajen solas.

**-Tu familia creerá que soy una fresca -**Logra decir al tiempo que se alarma al sentir que le acaricia el trasero.**-Controla tus manos por favor -**Pero no hace esfuerzo de apartarse. Seiya le nubla la razón. Ve su sonrisa pícara **-El que solo se ríe de su picardía se acuerda **-Expresa tocando el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

**-Sin conocerte, mamá te dio su bendición y pienso en como la primera consulta que he tenido en mi clínica me cambiará el futuro.**

Haruka pierde su aparente calma, se aleja de Seiya levantándose.

**-No sabes cuánto daría porque todo fuera un sueño, un mal y terrible sueño.** -Se abraza sintiendo un frío repentino.

Él a su vez se incorpora abrazándola.

**-No pienses que tu madre morirá, aprovecha el tiempo que le queda para disfrutar a su lado. **-La lleva nuevamente a la cama sentándose a su lado -**Ahora es mejor que hablemos sobre nosotros, el tiempo pasa y tu madre nos descubrirá en la mentira.**

Ella asiente.

**-Pero antes me cambiaré esta ropa, necesito mis jeans y mi camiseta, ya me cansé de este disfraz.**

Seiya la sigue con la mirada deseando ser él quien la desvista...

.-

Afuera, Michiru y sus acompañantes atraviesan el portón de seguridad. Llegan antes que Zero debido a que el actor se halla perdido en otra calle.

**-Haruka está en casa ** -Anuncia viendo la Hummer sin prestar atención al otro vehículo -**Iremos a verla antes que la tía Akane los ponga a prueba. **

**-Ya no me está agradando la idea de la cena -**Saory, sentada en el asiento trasero les dice -**Soy muy mala como mentirosa, a veces me dan ataques de risa y las manos me tiemblan. -**Comienza a respirar agitadamente -**Volvamos...**

Taiki voltea del asiento del copiloto tomando sus temblorosas manos.

**-Yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y seré quien responda si la señora me lo permite **-Le asegura -**Respira lentamente para que no te marees.**

**-Piensa que aún eres una niña que juega a que estás casada -**Michiru le aconseja -**Es mi técnica cuando papá, Ren y mis tíos intentan descubrirme en las mentiras. **-Toma su bolso y desciende del auto -**Hablaré con mi prima y me marcharé antes que mi tía sepa que estoy aquí. Acompáñenme, así conocerán a la culpable de toda esta charada. Si no quiere casarse debió alejarse de mi tía desde el momento que lo decidió.**

**-¿No se enojará si llegamos sin invitación? -**Saory le pregunta mientras Taiki le coloca el chal sobre sus hombros.

**-Si lo hace tendrá que aguantarse -**Caminan hacia el palacete **-De todas maneras ella siempre está enojada o parece estarlo. Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y el pobre diablo que mi tía pesque morirá prematuramente o se suicidará para escapar de mi prima.**

**-¡Cielos! -**Exclama Taiki apretando la mano de Saory.

Michiru entra sin anunciarse.

**-Tomen asiento -**Les señala el salón -**Iré por mi prima, conociéndola debe estar perdiendo su tiempo con el gato endemoniado.**

Saory y Taiki obedecen observando a su alrededor la opulencia del lugar.

Michiru se encamina al estudio hallándolo vacío, dirigiéndose a la alcoba de su prima se detiene al escucharla reír.

**-Eres terrible. Cuando era pequeña deseaba tener unos hermanos a quien culpar por lo que hacía. Pensé que era malo.**

Sorprendiéndose cuando escucha la voz de...

**-Si vas a salvarte de una paliza segura, créeme que vale la pena culpar a otro de lo que haces. **

¡Un hombre!

Llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra a la boca escucha lo que parece ser un intercambio de besos.

**-"¿Mi tía sabrá de esto?" **-Se pregunta.

Cautelosa se asoma pasmándose al ver como un hombre de cabellos negros besa a su prima que está bajo él y lo abraza respondiéndole. Están acostados en la cama de perfil a la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo se hipnotiza en la espalda masculina cubierta por una camisa blanca.

**-"¿No era lesbiana?" -**Confundida Michiru se pregunta.

Fue la conclusión a la que llegaron ella y su hermano desde que Haruka gritara a los cuatro vientos que no quiere un hombre en su vida... No quería, se corrige.

**-Mamá casi muere cuando me caí de un árbol y me hice... -**Dice la rubia cuando se separan para respirar siendo acallada de inmediato por otros besos. Michiru va volver sobre sus pasos pero se mantiene pegada al lugar donde está parada viendo como el hombre levanta el brazo de la rubia y lame el codo que ella le muestra haciéndola gemir,** -No hagas eso... -**más asombro le causa darse cuenta que su prima solo lleva una camiseta de tirantes y un jeans roído.

**-Tu cicatriz es pequeña comparada con esta -**El extraño desabrocha su camisa mostrando su musculoso pecho libre de vellos, tiene el cabello un poco largo atado con una coleta simple y unos ojos adorablemente azules con espesas pestañas negras. **-Dolió horrores, culpé a Yaten de empujarme, en parte fue cierto, él tenía el control remoto de mi coche y amenazó con arrojarlo por la terraza, intenté quitárselo y fue cuando caí hacia las puertas corredizas; Me dieron ocho puntos y a mi hermano un castigo ejemplar, nada de televisión, nintendo o salir a jugar. **

**-Pobre pequeño –** Haruka le acaricia el pecho incorporándose ligeramente para besar la cicatriz en su hombro.

**-Si, soy un pobre pequeño necesitado de mimos -**Bromea el extraño.

**-Pero esa cicatriz es una nimiedad para la que tengo en la cadera –**Orgullosa le asegura

**-La dejaremos para después –**El hombre se acomoda entre las piernas de la chica –**De lo contrario no llegaremos a la cena.**

A Michiru se le hace agua la boca ver su abdomen masculino bien formado. Por vez primera siente envidia de Haruka y desea ser ella quien toque a ese hombre y no su prima.

**-¿Crees que será hermoso? -**Pregunta Haruka de repente. Muñeco sube a la cama atravesándose entre ambos.

**-¿Quien? **-El extraño pregunta tomando al gato antes de acostarse junto a Haruka y colocando al felino sobre su pecho.

**-Nuestro hijo...**

-**¡Un hijo! -**Esta vez Michiru no logra controlarse y exclama en voz alta -**¿Estás embarazada?**

Haruka y Seiya se levantan en el acto.

**-¡Michiru! -**Su prima sale a su encuentro mientras Seiya huye al tocador para acomodar su ropa -**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué...?**

**-Siempre entro sin llamar... -**Le toma el pulso -**¿Es cierto lo que escuché? ¿Vas a tener un hijo con Apolo?**

**-¿Apolo? -**Confundida pregunta.

**-¡Ese Apolo! -**Señala al hombre que sale del tocador con la ropa arreglada aunque ligeramente arrugada.

**-Hola -**Extiende la mano -**Soy Seiya...**

**-Seiya -**Michiru acaricia su nombre deseando acariciar los hoyuelo de sus mejillas -**Es la segunda vez que escucho ese nombre ¿Eres...? **

**-El novio de Haruka **-Anuncia tranquilo a pesar que desea salir huyendo. -**Es un placer conocerte.**

**-El placer es todo mío, Soy la prima de ella -**Le coquetea. **-¿Dónde tenías escondido a Apolo? **-Le pregunta a su prima sin despegar su vista del moreno.

A Haruka no le hace gracia ver a su prima codiciando a Seiya por lo que se cuelga del brazo de éste.

**-Te informo que es "**_**mi Apolo"**_** y no pienso compartirlo. ¿Cierto cariño?**

**-Si me compartieras, yo tendría que hacer lo mismo contigo y la verdad es que no me agrada la idea -**Responde Seiya mirando los ojos verdes **-Eres solo mía.**

Satisfecha por su respuesta, Haruka se dirige a Michiru.

**-Vamos al salón, allí me dirás a qué viniste.**

**-Te lo tenías bien escondido -**Su prima no deja de ver a Seiya.

**-Porque no me interesa exhibirlo, **-Haruka responde impaciente -** no es un artículo sino una persona, además, queríamos mantener nuestra relación lejos de la mira de mamá y los curiosos. **

Está molesta por la interrupción, más se enoja cuando su prima ve a Seiya como un bombón.

La pareja que espera pacientemente en el salón escucha las voces que se acercan.

**-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? **-Michiru sedetiene en la entrada del salón -**¿Estás embarazada?**

**-Tal vez. -**Seiya es quien responde abrazando a Haruka. **-Y de ser así seremos los padres más felices del mundo.**

Al escuchar la voz masculina Taiki se levanta sorprendido.

**-¿Seiya...? **

El mencionado voltea a ver a su hermano.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Taiki?**

Michiru y Saory intercambian miradas preocupadas.

**-¿Se conocen?**

**-Es mi hermano mayor -**Informa Seiya.

**-¡Oh cielos! -**Saory que se había levantado, se derrumba en el sofá -**Todo esto es un completo desastre.**

La doctora por fin recuerda donde escuchó el nombre antes, Taiki lo mencionó en la mañana como el hermano que debe casarse antes que él. ¿Por qué rayos no conoció a ese hombre antes que su prima?

**-Doctor Kou ¿Por qué no me presentaste a tu hermano antes?**

**-¿No se supone que estás en una cena? -**Seiya le pregunta a su hermano, observa a Saory -**Creo que está a punto de desmayarse.**

Taiki se sienta junto a la chica revisando sus pupilas

**-Respira pausadamente querida -**Le aconseja frotando sus manos frías antes de ver a su hermano -**¿No se supone que estás con la mujer de tu vida? -**Ruborizado ve a la mujer que Seiya les mostrara en fotografías esa tarde -**¡No me digas...!**

**-Hermano -**Seiya se acerca con Haruka -**Te presento a tu futura cuñada y madre de tu futuro primer sobrino, Haruka Tenoh.**

**-Mucho gusto... **Haruka dice pero es interrumpida por el castaño

**-¡Demonios Seiya! ¿Por qué rayos no lo divulgaste antes? ¡Nos habríamos ahorrado tantos problemas! -**Observa a la rubia -**Lo siento, no fue mi intención ser grosero -**Se disculpa -**Es un placer conocerte. No se si mi hermano te dijo, pero mamá te quiere en casa el sábado.**

**-Descuida, allí estaré**

Seiya no sabe qué pensar.

**-¿Por qué dices que mi silencio provocó problemas? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estás en una cena con un colega tuyo? ¿Ella es...?**

**-Saory Kido... **-La joven con mejillas ruborizadasse presenta -**Ahora si me disculpan debo marcharme...**

Michiru la sujeta por el brazo sentándola en el sofá antes de dirigirse a su prima.

**-Tu silencio y tener escondido a Apolo de mi tía ha ocasionado ciertos eventos calamitosos.**

**-Deja de llamarlo así y explícate -**Cruzada de brazos exige.

**-Sus padres... es decir, su madre le está buscando marido -**Taiki comienza obviando mencionar la consulta -**La verdad es que me acosó de tal manera que tuve que mentir diciendo que estoy casado...**

**-Haruka no necesita... **Comienza Seiya deteniendo su reclamo -**¿Estás casado?**

**-¡Esto es bochornoso! **-Saory esconde su rostro entre las manos.

Michiru interviene.

**-Lo cierto es que gracias a mi imprudencia mi tía no le creyó y prácticamente lo obligó a asistir a la cena de esta noche para descubrirlo en la mentira.**

**-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirle a mamá que no se meta en mis asuntos? -**Harukadice molesta estudiando a la chica.

**-Tuve... **Taiki se aclara la garganta tomando la mano fría y temblorosa de Saory. **-Saory y yo tenemos saliendo poco tiempo -**Miente para resguardar el honor de la joven -**Y le pedí, más bien le supliqué que fingiera ser mi esposa esta noche.**

Seiya lo mira sorprendido antes de echar la cabeza atrás y soltar la carcajada.

**-¡Eres un pícaro mentiroso hermano! **

**-Guarda silencio cariño que esto es más grave de lo que piensas -**Haruka le dice.

**-No es grave, cenan, se marchan y todo olvidado.**

**-No comprende -**PesarosaSaory mueve la cabeza.

**-Eres su hermano** -Como maestra Haruka le dice a Seiya **-Eso quiere decir que si nos casamos...**

**-El doctor Kou será anexado a esta familia como el hermano del yerno de mis tíos...**

**-Y mamá sabrá que le mintió cuando sepa que la señorita es solo una amiga y otra víctima de las ideas locas de ella.**

**-Lo cual significa... **-Saory teme lo peor.

**-Que decimos la verdad esta noche... -**Michiru

Haruka niega con la cabeza

**-Mamá no perdona al que le ve la cara.**

Seiya observa sorprendido a los presentes.

**-Quiere decir...**

**-Que Saory y yo estaremos casados por mucho tiempo -**Concluye Taiki.

La chica cierra los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo saldrá de ese embrollo? Siente una oleada de nauseas cuando suena su teléfono y ve el nombre.

**-¡Es mamá!**

Haruka se percata que el color del rostro de la chica es cenizo, la toma de la mano llevándola inmediatamente al baño del pasillo donde Saory se encierra a vomitar.

**-No importa que mamá esté enferma, siempre sabe como hacerle difícil la vida a los demás -**Le dice a Seiya que se acerca a abrazarla...


	9. Chapter 9

**Apartamento Tsukino**

Serena se halla en su alcoba dibujando un rostro que le quedó grabado en su memoria.

**-Eres muy lindo -**detalla su mirada pacífica -**lástima que seas un anciano ¿Qué edad tendrás? **-Habla con la imagen.

Tocan a la puerta.

**-Señorita Serena, el joven Diamante Black la espera en el salón. **-la doncella Ito, cuatro años mayor que Serena, de tes blanca y cabellos negros se asoma.

**-¿Qué quiere? **-Pregunta hastiada.

**-No lo se, la señora Ikuko lo está atendiendo.**

**-Pensé que me libraría de él al salir de la preparatoria -**Enojada sale de la alcoba -**No tiene más talento que ser el hijo consentido del socio del señor Kobayashi. **-Refunfuña entre dientes -**¿Por qué se fijó en mí y no en Mina?**

Ito simula la sonrisa.

Es el tercer ex compañero de clases que visita a Serena ese día sin contar las llamadas que niega responder.

Llegan al salón.

**-Ya ingresé a la escuela de Leyes -**Diamante Black Tercero, de dieciocho años, cabellos plateados y ojos azules, le dice a Ikuko **-Venía a decirle a su hija que papá hizo las gestiones para que ingrese sin necesidad de presentar el examen.**

**-¿Quién le dijo a tu papá que quiero estudiar Leyes? -**Serena le pregunta sin saludar.

**-No seas descortés con nuestro invitado Serena -**Ikuko le llama la atención. **El doctor Diamante Black es uno de los mejores abogados del país y aún así ha sacrificado parte de su valioso tiempo para ayudarte...**

**-Dejé muy claro que no ingresaré a la universidad hasta que haya establecido una franquicia de Sport Center en Seúl – **Aclara la rubia -**Dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte **-Le dice a Diamante -**Pero esperaré por lo menos un año antes de decidir qué hacer.**

**-Espera Serena -**El jovencito le pide -**Mamá está dispuesta a ayudarte para que estudies y no descuides tu empresa.**

**-¿Tu madre? -**Pregunta curiosa -**¿Ya regresó de su luna de miel con su cuarto marido?**

**-Gurda silencio Serena -**Ikuko la reprende -**Lo que haga Esmeralda con su vida privada no es de nuestra incumbencia.**

**-De hecho -**Diamante se aclara la garganta -**No se casó. Quiere volver con papá no se si eso sea buena idea.**

**-¿Por qué? Ya conoce al señor Diamante y sus mañas...**

**-Serena... -**Ikuko le advierte.

**-Señora -**Ito entra con te -**La cena está lista, el señor Kenji llamó y dijo que llegará un poco tarde.**

Es la tercera vez que sucede ese mes, eso tiene a Ikuko al borde de los nervios, su mente le dice que su esposo la engaña, su corazón le aclara que no puede ser.

**-Prepara mesa para tres. Diamante, estás invitado a cenar con nosotras -**Advierte la antipatía en su hija -**¿Cierto Serena?**

La rubia la mira antes de asentir y sonreír forzada.

**-Así es, mientras no hables de la universidad o la escuela todo será un paraíso.**

Diamante asiente silencioso.

Serena come apresurada, desea regresar a su alcoba para continuar pensando en Darien, el que sea mayor no significa que se niegue a soñar despierta...

.-

**Villa Tenoh**

**-Buenas noches -**Zero llega por fin a la cita. -**Tengo invitación de la señora Tenoh -**Anuncia al hombre en la puerta.

Sato Azuma, de cabello rubio, ojos castaños y casi dos metros de estatura lo mira fijamente antes de darle paso.

**-Los señores esperan en el salón, es la puerta de la derecha -**Sin esperar respuesta se marcha a la cocina. Le enoja hacer funciones de mayordomo con los posibles candidatos a esposo de la hija de los dueños. **-Llegó un necio -**Le dice a Usui.

**-Imagino que por necio quieres decir un hombre -**Dice ella -**Logré verlo por la ventana, es precioso y hace buena pareja con la señorita.**

**-¿Buena pareja? -**Sato pregunta despectivo -**Ese desteñido no es el hombre ideal para la señorita Tenoh.**

Usui sonríe maliciosa.

**-Apuesto que tú si lo serías... - **Calla mirándolo confundida** -¿Desteñido? El novio tiene el cabello oscuro.**

**-No es así, está en el salón con los señores, yo mismo lo dejé pasar y te aseguro que es un desteñido desabrido -**Insiste Sato.

**-¿Con los señores? El galán de la señorita está con ella en su palacete, ¡Y su cabello es oscuro y más largo que el mío!**

**-¿Un hippie? **-Grita horrorizado -**¿Está a solas con ella? -**Se levanta de inmediato.

**-Deja de celar a la señorita, recuerda que ella es inalcanzable -**Advierte la cocinera guardando silencio en el instante que otra doncella emocionada entra a la cocina.

**-¡Adivina quien está fuera Usui! -**La chica menuda dice extasiada -**¡Zero Kiryuu en persona! **-Simula perder el equilibrio y se deja caer en brazos de Sato -**El papacito del momento está allá fuera.**

**-Lo que me faltaba -**Exclama molesto el hombre cuando escucha a la cocinera gritar y aplaudir de alegría...

Ajeno al delirio que provoca en la cocina, Zero saluda a sus anfitriones.

**-Buenas noches. Hermosa casa.** -Sonríe amable a la pareja presente.

Akane lo observa confundida, recordando repentinamente la presencia del joven.

**-¡Oh cielos! -** Gime antes de sonreír forzada -**Buenas noches señor Kiryuu -**De reojo ve que su esposo estudia con interés al actor y a ella -**Querido, como muestra de confianza, invité a mi nuevo cliente a cenar con nosotros. Zero Kiryuu, él es mi marido Hatoko Tenoh cirujano plástico. Lo digo en caso que necesite los servicios de uno.**

**-Mucho gusto doctor Tenoh, he escuchado buenas cosas de usted -**Amable hace una reverencia.

**-Bienvenido -**El padre de Haruka dice tranquilo -**¿Desea tomar un aperitivo?**

Zero asiente.

**-Gracias.**

Tomando a Akane del codo se retira al pequeño bar.

**-¿Por qué lo invitaste? -**susurra.

**-Quería que mi hija y él ligaran, dijo que ya se conocen -**Comenta pensativa -**Era lo que intentaba recordar cuando me distrajiste -**Abre los ojos desorbitados -**¡Oh cielos!**

Hatoko detiene la botella de whisky.

**-¿Que hiciste ahora?**

Akane mueve las manos.

**-Nuestra hija** **tiene novio, amigo, amante o todas las anteriores -**Gime preocupada -**¿Qué hacemos con él? -**Señala a Zero con la cabeza.

**-Dale las gracias por venir, le preparas una vianda de comida y lo despides.**

Su esposa gruñe.

**-No ayudas en nada haciendo chistes baratos, ese sentido del humor tuyo da ganas de llorar.**

**-Tengo el mejor sentido del humor. Característico de los Tenoh -**Responde orgulloso. Lleva las bebidas hacia su invitado -**Aquí tiene Kiryuu.**

**-Gracias. ¿Dónde está su hija?**

Akane no sabe que responder. Observa a su sobrina entrar asustada.

**-¡Michiru! No sabía que estabas aquí ¿Te invité a cenar y lo olvidé? Conoce a Zero...**

**-Hola -**La doctora dice antes de ignorarlo y dirigirse a su tía -**Haruka está furiosa y amenaza con no cenar con ustedes nunca más.**

**-¿No vendrá? -**Akane pregunta desolada.

**-¿Qué sucede ahora? -**Impaciente Hatoko mira a la puerta -**Haruka está en su casa, lo sabemos. No hemos escuchado su camioneta.**

**-Por supuesto que está en su casa -**Michiru asiente -**Solo que el genio Tenoh está en su más alto nivel y parece querer matar a alguien.**

**-¿Por qué? -**Su tía pregunta inocente **-No hemos hecho nada malo.**

Cautelosa, Michiru observa a Zero y se acerca a sus tíos.

**-Se enteró que están buscándole novio -**Baja más la voz -**El doctor Kou resultó ser hermano de su novio.**

**-Eso me dijo tu tío cuando lo vio -**Akane asiente -**Pero no está demás tenerle el suplente para cuando se canse de él.**

**-Ojalá -**Su sobrina parece enojada -**Pero por lo que vi y escuché, ese adonis es el escogido.**

**-¿El escogido?**

**-Mi prima conocerá a su suegra el sábado. **-¿Por qué rayos Taiki no se lo presentó primero? Debería ser ella la novia.

**-¿Suegra? -**Preguntan sus tíos.

**-¡A ustedes quería ver!**

Todos voltean a la puerta.

Haruka se halla allí, está ruborizada por el enojo que siente en ese instante. Tuvo que hacerse pasar por la nueva jefa de Saory y decirle a Abril Kido que había invitado a cenar a su hija para conocer mejor a su nueva asistente.

Akane grita dramática al ver su atuendo.

**-¿Esa es la nueva moda para asistir a una cena elegante? -**Ignora la forma como su hija la ve -**Cámbiate esa atrocidad por algo bonito -**Hace un ademán con la mano.

A Zero le parece que vestida con el jeans roído y una camiseta se ve mejor que muchas damas de sociedad.

**-¿Qué es lo que miras? ¿Te gusta o se te perdió una parecida? -**El hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules le pregunta exasperado.

**-Nada que te importe y tal vez la acabo de encontrar -**Bebe de su whisky prestando atención a lo que sucede entre las mujeres.

**-Estoy muy cómoda así -**Haruka se cruza de brazos -**¿Se puede saber por qué rayos están buscándome marido?**

**-Nosotros no, ella -**Hatoko señala a su mujer.

**-Traidor -**Akane murmura.

Seiya carraspea.

**-Amor, prometiste no alterarte -**Mirando despectivo a Zero, toma a la rubia de la mano.

**-¡Doctor! -**Akane se acerca y lo abraza feliz con fuerza -**Cuando me dijo que sale con una mujer debió decirme que es mi hija.**

**-¡Lo estás ahorcando mamá! -**Haruka la separa al ver el rostro de Seiya ruborizado.

**-La verdad -**Protegido tras la rubia, el veterinario habla -**No lo sabía. Haruka se mantuvo hermética y no me habló de su familia hasta esta tarde -**Dice incómodo. -**Hasta que vi a muñeco en sus brazos fue que descubrí todo.**

Haruka voltea hacia él.

**-No quería que te espantaras al conocer a mis padres y huyeras horrorizado.**

Akane gime dolida.

**-¿Te avergüenzas de nosotros? ¡Mi hija se avergüenza de sus padres!**

La rubia va a responder mordaz pero recuerda a tiempo la enfermedad de su madre. Suspirando pesadamente, se acerca y la abraza.

**-No me avergüenzo mamita, es solo... -**Observa la lámpara de cristal -**A veces eres muy dominante y no quería que lo asustaras con tus impertinencias. Y tú, papá, deja de verlo como si quisieras sacrificarlo.**

**-No lo hago -**Se defiende su padre sin dejar de ver a Seiya con ojos entornados.

Zero se estira en el sofá mirando a todos. Debería sentirse mal por ser un mal tercio, sin embargo esta es la cena más entretenida a la que lo han invitado. Se estira un poco para ver quien está detrás del hombre moreno.

Una pareja atractiva habla en voz baja, el hombre alto de cabello castaño le dice algo en el oído a la joven menuda de cabello color lila que asiente mientras muerde sus uñas.

El actor sonríe, esta será una cena que no olvidará.

Usui sale con una bandeja de rollitos de queso, observa a su alrededor.

**-La cena estará lista en veinte minutos -**Detalla a Zero antes de abandonar el salón.

Akane se da cuenta de la presencia de Taiki y Saory.

**-Bienvenido doctor Kou, señora -**Hace una reverencia a la chica que nuevamente siente deseos de vomitar.

**-Gracias señora Tenoh -**Taiki responde por ambos.

**-Bien -**Akane toma la mano de Seiya halándolo hacia el sofá, él ve a Haruka pidiendo auxilio con la mirada -**Mi marido me dijo que usted y él -**Señala a Taiki -**son hermanos.**

**-Así es...**

**-Y que son hijos de un ladrón y desalmado doctor. -**Hatoko pone los ojos en blanco ante la impertinencia de su mujer, Saory y Haruka exclaman sorprendidas -**¿No lo sabían?**

**-No andamos pregonando esa vergonzosa historia **-Enojado Seiya se levanta y acerca a la rubia -**No tenemos contacto con ese hombre **-Le indica a ella que asiente silenciosa **-Y no permitiré que se acerque a nosotros.**

**-Seríamos desleales a mamá si lo viéramos -**Taiki interviene -**Nuestro padrastro ha sido más padre de lo que ese hombre fue en su vida.**

Hatoko aleja disimuladamente a Haruka de Seiya.

-**Dígame joven, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi niña?**

**-¡Papá! -**Haruka no los comprende, primero quieren casarla, ahora la tratan como una quinceañera en manos de un anciano -**¡Eso es asunto nuestro! -**regresa junto a Seiya.

**-Hoy, después que la señora me propusiera dejar a la chica con la que salgo para que saliera con su hija, -**Sin ver a nadie, Seiya dice lo que entre él y Haruka inventaron -**Llamé a Haruka y le pedí matrimonio, eso fue después de advertirle que tengo deudas con el banco**-Ya no siente la angustia y remordimiento por mentir, comienza a sentir que todo es real. **-Ella aceptó en el acto.**

Akane grita feliz asustándolos a todos.

**-¡Al fin! -**Aplaude y vitorea -**¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!**

**-Mamá... -**Haruka se asusta al verla excitada. Teme que se desmaye.

**-¡Hatoko! -**Akane ve a su marido -**Hay que hablar con el obispo y la diseñadora que conocimos...**

**-Mamá... -**El susto comienza a transformarse en enojo.

**-Será la boda más hermosa y apoteósica de la década...**

**-¡No! -**Haruka grita.

**-Amor... **Seiya la toma de la mano. Ella se suelta y acerca amenazante a su madre.

**-Una palabra más y me marcho de aquí.**

**-No hablarás en serio -**Haciendo pucheros Akane le responde.

Lamentando el futuro de su hermano, Taiki toma a Saory de la mano y la hala hacia el jardín.

Akane es atraída por el movimiento.

**-¡Qué maleducada soy! No les he ofrecido nada -**Detalla a Saory -**¡Eres muy joven! También me casé casi adolescente con mi Hatoko ¿Ya encargaron bebé? Yo tuve a Haruka casi de inmediato. -**Ruborizada, Saory niega en silencio **-¿Qué esperan para tener un bebé?**

Saory observa suplicante a Taiki.

**-Mamá -**Haruka distrae a Akane para que los jóvenes escapen al jardín -**¡No desvíes la conversación! -**Está a punto de explotar **-Se que esa cabeza tuya está planificando algo que no será bueno para mí.**

**-Pero qué geniecito -**Su madre dice, mueve las manos restando importancia al enojo de su hija -**¿Qué opina usted? -**Se dirige a Seiya- **Como serás mi yerno, no está mal que te tutee ¿Qué opinas de una boda fastuosa?**

**-Lo que Haruka quiera estará más que bien -**Responde calmado tomando la mano de Haruka -**Pero pronto, antes que le de una crisis y se niegue.**

**-Gracias por tu apoyo **-La rubia sonríe sincera.

A Michiru, ver a su prima con esa expresión enamorada le parece un sueño, lo malo de éste es que ella no es la protagonista.

Amonestándose porque el moreno de ojos azules le gusta más de la cuenta, se acerca al actor.

**-¿Te diviertes?**

**-Esta familia es extravagante -**Zero toma unos rollitos de queso -**Doy gracias al supremo porque la Tenoh tiene novio. Con esa señora de suegra seguro y el pobre tonto ganará mínimo una úlcera.**

**-¿Mi tía te ofreció el puesto?**

**-Algo así, aunque ya conocía a ese bombón -**Sus palabras enojan a la doctora, todos los hombres caen rendidos ante su prima que no se esfuerza por arreglarse -**Dirigió una pauta publicitaria que protagonicé -**Sonríe viendo el talento que tiene Akane para manipular la situación, es buena actriz -**Ellos podrían hacer un reality show, sería un éxito.**

**-A mí me producen dolor de cabeza – **Se queja Michiru -**(Si mi tía enloqueció con lo del novio y la boda, no quiero imaginar como se pondrá si lo del presunto embarazo es cierto) –** Piensa viendo a Akane que hace una pataleta.

**-¡Eres mi única hija y quiero que lleves un hermoso y vaporoso vestido de novia! **

**-¡Pavor es lo que comienzas a producirme! -**Haruka ruge.

**-Amor... **-Seiya intenta tranquilizarla, a él también lo aterra lo que Akane planifica. -**Recuerda que no puedes hacerla enojar...**

La rubia se aleja de él enfrentándose a su madre.

**-Sigue planificando locuras y me casaré con esta ropa -**Señala su atuendo.

Su madre grita aterrada.

**-¡No te atreverías!**

**-Rétame y verás -**Con fingida dulzura, Haruka le responde.

Como si no sucediera nada, Hatoko se acerca tranquilo a Seiya.

**-Iremos a respirar aire fresco.**

**-¿Será bueno dejarlas? -**El veterinario mira a las mujeres que discuten y regatean sin ceder ninguna en su empeño.

**-No te preocupes, es normal, todo el tiempo discuten -**Salen por uno de los ventanales hacia la noche fría -**¿Te llevarás a mi hija?**

**-No lo creo, al menos no por ahora. Haruka no quiere separarse de su madre y me pidió que vivamos en su casa.**

Hatoko asiente satisfecho.

**-Es la respuesta que quería escuchar ¿Te apetece tomar algo?**

**-Solo si no tiene alcohol, debo conducir de regreso a casa.**

**-Comienzas a agradarme ¿Dónde está tu hermano?**

Seiya voltea buscando a Taiki con la mirada.

**-No lo se, tal vez huyó.**

**-Vamos por él y su acompañante -**Caminan rodeando una fuente de mármol con una pareja de piedra en el centro. Hallan a los jóvenes en una banca**. **-** Doctor Kou, joven -**Saluda a Saory con un ademán de cabeza -**Perdonen a mi esposa, no siempre es imprudente.**

**-Doctor Tenoh, le presento a Saory Kido. **-Taiki hace las presentaciones -**Ofreció ayudarme esta noche, solo que conocer que mi hermano es el novio de su hija ha complicado las cosas.**

**-Pierdan cuidado, con la noticia de la boda apenas recordará su nombre. Así que jovencita, cambie esa expresión y disfrute la velada junto a este magnífico médico, me enteré que esta tarde le concedieron la plaza para especializarse en neurología.**

Seiya mira sorprendido a su hermano.

**-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? Mamá estará feliz.**

**-El silencio de tu noviazgo me mantiene en este lío olvidando las buenas nuevas -**Taiki responde notando que Saory ha comenzado a relajarse **-¿Te sientes mejor?**

**-Si** -Responde sin percatarse que él le toma las manos –**La... -**Cierra los ojos -**Su novia -**señala a Seiya en vista que no ha logrado recordar el nombre de Haruka -**Le dijo a mamá que estaré en casa a las nueve y media.**

Sato sale al jardín.

**-Señor Tenoh, la cena está lista. **-Observa a Seiya con disgusto. ¿Ese hombre es el atrevido que entró a la casa de la señorita?

Por su parte, el veterinario se pregunta qué le sucede al empleado para que le muestre antipatía.

**-Justo a tiempo -**Hatoko ofrece su brazo a Saory -**¿Me concede el honor de escoltarla al comedor?**

La chica asiente.

Entran hallando a Akane disponiendo los puestos del enorme comedor. Al ver a Taiki y Saory se paraliza.

**-Oh, oh.**

**-¿Qué? **-Pregunta su hija.

**-Le dije a Usui que prepara cena para seis personas y somos ocho.**

**-Descuide señora -**Acompañada de Sato que arrastra el carrito con la sopera -**La cena se atrasó porque tuve que hacer maniobras. Vi que son ocho los invitados y no seis como indicó. -**Usui informa

**-Usui eres un ángel -**Michiru la adula -**Deberías aceptar mi oferta de trabajo.**

**-Busca a quien robarle su cocinera -**Akane exclama exasperada.

-**Es lo que hago -**Responde divertida.

Seiya estudia a Haruka, la rubia tiene el ceño fruncido, parece que en la discusión con su madre perdió y tendrán la boda de la década...


	10. Chapter 10

**-¿Estás bien? -**Seiya le pregunta a Haruka.

**-No -**Es la respuesta escueta que da -**Comamos y marchémonos de aquí.**

**-¿Perdiste?**

**-Perdimos -**Lo corrige al borde del llanto -**¿Tienes lo mío Usui?**

**-Tal como lo pidió, caldo de acelga con célery para usted, a los señores crema de espárragos como plato entrante.**

**-En ese caso, Doctor Kou y... -**Akane mira interrogante a la chica.

**-Saory **-Responde ella.

**-Siéntense junto a mí, Doctor Kou, Saory, me encanta tenerlos en mi humilde hogar.**

**-Muchas gracias -**Saory piensa que lo único humilde en esa esa casa es ella.

**-Conozcan a Zero Kiryuu, excelente actor y un gran amigo.**

Zero se sorprende por la mentira, es la segunda vez en su vida que ve a la entrenadora. Sin embargo se mantiene inexpresivo.

**-Es un placer estar aquí, me alegra verla nuevamente señorita Tenoh -** Estar sentado frente a ella le da una magnífica visión de sus atributos. Observa el escote de su camiseta, apartando la mirada cuando Seiya carraspea. **-Felicidades por su futuro enlace.**

**-Lo mismo digo -**Haruka responde sin mirarlo **-Si ya no hay más presentaciones, comencemos.**

**-No sin dar gracias por el milagro de tu boda hijita **-Akane -**Que tu padre haga los honores.**

Hatoko le lanza una mirada exasperada antes de cerrar los ojos.

**-Dios, bendice...**

**-A todos, amén -**Haruka dice de inmediato -**Comamos **-Ordena ignorando la mirada de censura de su madre.

Seiya observa a Zero con ganas de matarlo, el actor mira de vez en cuando a Haruka deteniéndose en su pecho, para evitar golpear al abusivo, el veterinario se concentra en su crema de espárragos elogiando las habilidades culinarias de Usui; ignora la sonrisa coqueta de Michiru . Siente escalofríos al ver la sopa de vegetales que Haruka come delicadamente. Tiene tantas preguntas que hacerle, conteniéndose. No es el momento ni el lugar para satisfacer su curiosidad.

El segundo platillo resultó más delicioso, Escalopes de pavo con ensalada de piña, Haruka prefirió pavo al vapor con ensalada verde. Vino rosado es servido en copas, Haruka toma solo agua.

**-Debo cuidar lo que ingiero por la noche -**Explica en un susurro percatándose del interés de Michiru en su prometido -**No ceno nada pesado. **-Dice molesta.

**-Comprendo -**Seiya recuerda lo que ella le contara de su sobrepeso. -**¿Te sucede algo? Pareces enojada.**

**-No es nada -**Evade su interés -**Solo que olvidé el tema de la fidelidad. ¿Has tenido dos novias al mismo tiempo? **-Susurra casi sin voz.

**-Solo en el jardín de infancia -**Responde divertido -**Me encantaba recibir caramelos de Aki y las galletas de Esmeralda.**

**-¿Y después?**

Seiya deja de comer y la observa.

**-No aprecio la infidelidad de ninguna manera. Mientras esté contigo no veré ni estaré con nadie más. Mamá sufrió mucho por ello.**

Ella baja la mirada hacia su comida.

**-Gracias, de mi parte también respetaré nuestro acuerdo.**

**-Hija no es de buena educación secretear en una reunión -**Akane llama su atención.

**-Si te molesta que hable con mi futuro esposo, podemos comer en la cocina -**Responde antes de meterse un trozo de pavo en la boca.

**-Tampoco es para que te conviertas en erizo de mar -**Su madre se queja.

**-Mi prima siempre anda malhumorada -**Michirucomenta dirigiéndose a Seiya.

**-No me quita el sueño, se como cambiar su estado de ánimo -**El veterinario responde mirando significativamente a Haruka que se ruboriza ante la risa de Akane, el gruñido de Hatoko y el disgusto de Michiru. Los otros guardan silencio.

Taiki observa a su joven colega. Michiru parece encantada con su hermano que no tiene más ojos que para su novia. Si no la conociera pensaría que intenta ligar con él.

Varias veces, Haruka ha levantado la mirada y hallado a Michiru intentando coquetear a Seiya, éste no se da por enterado, conversa con los hombres sobre economía.

**-He invertido en la bolsa de valores parte de mi capital -**Zero informa.

**-¿Dónde tienes acciones? **-Hatoko.

**-En la compañía celular, la electricidad y compañía de Computación. He obtenido buenos dividendos y le digo a mi corredor de bolsa que se mantenga alerta y venda en caso que algunas de esas acciones comiencen a descender -**Observa a Seiya -**Deberías intentarlo. Solo unas pocas acciones para comenzar.**

**-Gracias -**No piensa hacerlo.

**-Es una buena idea hijo -**Hatoko secunda la sugerencia -**También tengo acciones en la industria farmacéutica y la compañía celular -**Nombra la compañía -**La tecnología y las medicinas siempre serán demandadas por las masas. Usted también debería intentarlo doctor Kou.**

Taiki asiente no muy convencido.

**-¿Tienen que hablar de eso en la mesa?** -Akane pregunta enojada.

**-Es conversación de hombres querida -**Su esposo responde -**¿A alguien más le molesta? -**Las jóvenes niegan silenciosas.

**-Deberías aprovechar este instante para concretar con nuestro yerno una cita con el Obispo.**

**-¿Qué decían de las acciones de la industria farmacéutica? -**Haruka interviene haciendo que los hombres vuelvan a lo suyo.

La cena termina con copas de yogurt con almendras en medio de elogios a Usui.

**-Como Haruka se casará pronto, deberé cumplirle la promesa a mi difunta hermana -**Akane aprovecha una pausa para decirle a Michiru -**¿Ya tienes novio?**

Todos los ojos se dirigen a la mencionada. Ella cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza.

**-Rayos, lo imaginé -**Susurra enojada antes de sonreír forzada** -Me pondré en eso -**Mira significativamente a Seiya.

Haruka se levanta violentamente, está enojada con ganas de golpear a su prima.

**-Si no hay nada más que hablar, nos retiramos -**Hala a Seiya.

**-No hemos hablado de la boda hijita -**Akane le recuerda.

La rubia sonríe irónica.

**-En una boda se necesitan dos, lo demás sobra. Puedes ocupar tu tiempo buscándole marido a mi prima, asegúrate que el afortunado no sea Kou -**Las últimas palabras las dice entre dientes -**Fue todo un placer compartir la cena con ustedes. Señor Kiryuu, doctor Kou, señori... señora. No le digan a Yaten aún de mi relación con Seiya -**Les dice con malicia -**Quiero darle la sorpresita a mi ex empleado -**Hace una reverencia a Saory -**Nos veremos el sábado **-Sin esperar que Seiya se despida lo hala hacia la puerta -**Sufriré de acidez una larga temporada -**Susurra.

**-Tengo el remedio perfecto para esta extraña reunión -**Le aprieta la mano.

Llegan al palacete.

**-No hablarás de continuar mostrando nuestras cicatrices. **-Le gustaría que dijera que si.

**-Aunque deseo enormemente ver la de tu cadera, no es de eso de lo que hablo. Hablo de...**

**-¿Hacerle una travesura a mi prima y culpar a alguien más?**

Muñeco se asoma y acaricia la pantorrilla de su dueña antes de pedir comida.

**-Eso será para otro momento ¿Dónde tienes su comida? -**Haruka abre la despensa y saca una lata de comida para gatos dándosela a Seiya, toma a muñeco y las llaves de la Hummer dejando su celular en la encimera. -**¿Saldremos?**

**-Si me quedo mamá vendrá a decirme que ya tiene fecha para la boda, la cual será envidiada por la realeza -**Emite un bufido -**El matrimonio me asusta, imaginar estar rodeada de hipócritas desconocidos que me verán como atracción de circo, vestida con cientos de metros de tela, me hacen desear huir. **-Aborda la Hummer, colocando a Muñeco en el asiento trasero -**¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?**

**-Pensé** **que me habías invitado cuando me raptaste **-Dice divertido. Escribe algo en un papel y lo deja junto con las llaves sobre el capó de la furgoneta -**¿Dónde iremos?**

**-A mi lugar de paz. Cuando mamá se pone en plan de ataque escapo unas horas -**Emprende la marcha.

En el comedor, Akane enfila su garras hacia Michiru.

**-Explícate bien, ¿Tienes o no novio?**

**-Hablaremos de eso otro día tía Akane -**La chica la evade. Quiere ir al palacete.

Sato entra al comedor con te, se acerca a Akane y habla al oído.

**-La señorita acaba de escapar con su prometido.**

**-Oh cielos -**La anfitriona se lamenta. **-Querido, debemos llamar a nuestra hija para que vuelva y ponernos manos a la obra en los preparativos de la boda.**

Michiru interviene.

**-No la apresures tía Akane, tal vez lo abandone mañana. **

Taiki enarca una ceja al escucharla.

**-Si eso ocurre mamá obligará a mi hermano a tomar los hábitos, está ilusionada con mi futura cuñada y un futuro y muy cercano nieto.**

Akane suspira extasiada.

**-¡Un nieto! -**Soñadora comenta -**Ya quiero que...**

**-No se te ocurra obligarlos a comenzar con la faena -**Le advierte su marido.

**-Tal vez en cualquier instante nos den una sorpresita como la de esta noche -**Taiki informa mirando significativamente a Michiru -**Mi primer sobrino será bienvenido por ambas casas, mamá estará impaciente después de que le diga que Seiya se casa con una buena mujer.**

Michiru enojada lo mira.

**-Si, pero no cantes victoria. Haruka no es muy estable en cuanto a relaciones se refiere, es probable que en dos días despida a tu hermano -**Dice suavemente.

**-¡La boca se te convierta en carbón! **-Exclama Akane -**Haré votos de lo que sea para que mi hija y su novio se casen. **-Hace señas a Sato que se acerca silencioso. **-Necesito que mañana, después de dejar a mi marido en la clínica me hagas una cita con el Obispo.**

**-Si señora -**Adusto responde marchándose.

Zero los estudia, le parece genial lo que ocurre, ha captado varias situaciones incómodas; esa noche llegará a casa y escribirá un guión basado en esa excéntrica cena.

**-Querido, debemos marcharnos -**Saory le dice a Taiki.

**-Es cierto. **-Se levanta -**Perdonen que nos retiremos tan pronto pero mi esposa no se ha sentido bien estos días.**

**-Debe ser que ya encargó bebé** -Akane señala -**Los primeros meses de gestación son algo incómodos.**

Saory va a negar el embarazo, pero prefiere callar y dejar que esa extraña mujer deje volar su imaginación. Observa a Zero.

**-¿Podría obsequiarme un autógrafo?**

**-Con gusto lo haré si me da donde hacerlo.**

La chica de cabello lila busca en su bolso de mano.

**-Lo siento, no traje...**

**-Yo tengo querida -**Molesto por el interés de la chica en el actorcito, Taiki le entrega un bolígrafo -**Papel... **-Revisa sus bolsillos.

**-Tal vez esto ayude -**Hatoko entrega una servilleta desechable.

**-Le haré llegar con la señora Tenoh una fotografía autografiada -**Promete Zero al tomar la servilleta.

**-A nombre de Jana Kido -**Saory le pide. Taiki la mira interrogante -**Recuerda que mi hermanita no se pierde una telenovela o film de él. **-Advierte con la mirada.

**-Para mi más fiel fanática, Jana Kido, de Zero Kiryuu -**Habla mientras escribe y estampa su autógrafo. Le entrega la servilleta a Saory -**Espero que su hermana aprecie su gesto.**

**-Gracias -**Guarda el papel en su bolso. Hace una reverencia -**Gracias por su hospitalidad, tengan todos buenas noches.**

**-Buenas noches querida, cuando nazca el bebé quiero conocerlo... -**Calla un instante -**¡Es cierto! Si es hermano de mi yerno, eso los hace parte de la familia -**No se da cuenta de la palidez repentina de Saory -**Puedo darte buenos consejos de nutrición y ejercicios apropiados durante el embarazo querida.**

Taiki toma por la cintura a Saory quien está a punto de sufrir una crisis y la lleva a la puerta.

**-Mamá ya se está haciendo cargo, tengan buenas noches -**El castaño responde a su anfitriona. Salen apresurados.

Michiru se pone de pie para seguirlos.

**-También me marcho tía Akane, Ren debe estar preguntándose donde estoy y papá habrá llamado a la policía.**

**-Pero antes nos llamarán a nosotros, y tu celular no ha sonado -**Hatoko.

**-Apagué mi celular -**Les dice -**Hablaremos mañana después de las consultas. Cuando despidas a Usui envíala a mi apartamento. **

**-Busca tu cocinera, Usui será nuestra hasta que la muerte nos separe o encuentre un marido, lo primero que ocurra. -**Hatoko es quien responde, en vista que Akane está a punto de gritar.

**-Bien dicho querido.**

Michiru se marcha riendo. Escucha a Hatoko invitar a Zero a tomar otra copa para continuar hablando de la bolsa de valores.

Una vez afuera, la doctora se dirige a sus acompañantes.

**-Felicidades, lograron engañar a mi tía.**

**-No cante victoria aún, si se encuentra con mamá será un desastre -**Taiki responde. Observa que no está la Hummer pero si la furgoneta de Seiya. Nota que las llaves están sobre ella, las toma y lee la nota -**Mi hermano me dejó su furgoneta para que la lleve a casa, parece ser que pasará la noche con su prometida. Saciaré la curiosidad de mamá y le diré que no tiene que temer, Haruka Tenoh será la mejor esposa que Seiya podrá tener.**

La noticia no le hace gracia a Michiru...

.+

**Carretera.**

Haruka conduce cuesta arriba.

Ha estado silenciosa desde que abandonaron la casa y Seiya no ha querido interrumpir sus pensamientos. Él tiene a muñeco en las piernas acariciando su blanco y suave pelaje.

La rubia detiene la camioneta frente a un claro en una colina desde donde se puede apreciar las brillantes luces de la ciudad. Abre ligeramente el cristal de la ventanilla para que circule el aire.

Suspira abrazándose los brazos desnudos; por el apuro de salir, olvidaron los abrigos.

Seiya deja al felino en el asiento trasero, suelta su cinturón de seguridad.

**-Acércate -**le toca el brazo helado a causa del frío.

Ella duda un instante antes de soltar su cinturón y acomodarse entre las piernas masculinas recostando su espalda en el fuerte pecho, de inmediato Seiya la rodea con sus brazos.

**-No han pasado doce horas desde que supe que perderé a mamá -**Susurra ella con pesar -**Desearía tener un poder para sanarla **-Le arden los ojos -** ¿De qué sirve el dinero y la ciencia si nada puede hacer por restituir su salud? Se que mamá es imprudente, una **_**métome en todo**_** profesional, muchas veces es terrible con sus ideas, es impertinente y logra sacarme de mis casillas... **-Se le quiebra la voz -**Pero es mi madre y la amo con sus defectos y virtudes.**

A Seiya se le hace un nudo en la garganta el escucharla desolada.

**-¿Cederás a la boda de mil invitados? **-Toma su mano derecha besando su palma. Disimuladamente le quita el anillo de brillantes y lo revisa calculando su tamaño antes de regresarlo a su anular.

**-Recuerda que ella se impuso. **Temblorosa responde -** Si no hallo una excusa perfecta, ocurrirá lo inimaginable. Seremos la atracción principal del circo. Tienes tiempo para dar la media vuelta y desaparecer. **

Él acaricia sus brazos.

**-Te di mi palabra de honor, te acompañaré el tiempo que haga falta, aunque lo de una boda en la Catedral también me preocupa. -**Besa la mejilla lozana.

Haruka se siente cómoda en sus brazos. Siente que le acaricia sus brazos para darle calor, un calor que comienza a quemarla.

Muñeco maulla al sentirse ignorado por los humanos, rasguña la lata de su comida y se mueve nervioso.

Seiya sonríe al sentir que la piel de Haruka se eriza, sopla el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella voltea ligeramente sintiendo su aliento en la comisura de sus labios. Le ofrece su boca que él acepta agradecido.

Lame sus labios antes de profundizar el beso, aguantando la necesidad de poseerla allí mismo.

**-Seiya... **Haruka se separa un instante para respirar.

**-No temas, no me propasaré -**Acaricia su nuca antes de atraerla y besarla nuevamente.

Ella le responde, enseguida corta el beso.

**-Estoy preparada.**

**-¿Preparada para qué? -**Acaricia el cabello.

**-Estoy preparada para ser tuya. **-Inspira **-Quiero que me hagas el amor...**


	11. Chapter 11

Seiya observa a Haruka. Le parece estar sufriendo de los oídos y no escuchó bien lo que le dijo.

**-Perdona... ¿Podrías repetirlo?.**

La rubia, volteada ligeramente hacia él, levanta su mano temblorosa y acaricia su mejilla.

**-Hazme el amor ahora.**

El silencio dentro del vehículo es roto por los maullidos enojados de Muñeco, el felino está verdaderamente impaciente.

**-¿Tienes quien venga por el minino? Creo que odia compartirte -**Excitado por la proposición de Haruka, Seiya intenta aminorar la tensión con sus palabras. Le duele el cuerpo por el deseo que se apoderó de él, le parece que el pantalón le aprieta en la entrepierna** -O podríamos volver a tu casa y acostarlo.**

Haruka mira las luces de la ciudad.

**-Si volvemos, mamá ya ha de estar esperándome en la puerta y no me dará respiro hasta que esté frente al Obispo.**

Seiya besa su cuello.

**-Dejemos a Muñeco con el empleado...**

**-¡No voy a dejar mi indefenso bebé! -**Se queja la rubia tomando en brazos a la bola de pelos blancos que está muy molesto -**Mi pequeño me acompaña a todas partes.**

El veterinario suspira.

**-¿Quieres hacer el amor por primera vez con el gato mirándonos y llorando?**

Haruka siente que las mejillas le arden.

**-Por supuesto que no -**Acaricia a muñeco. Piensa un instante -**Está bien, dejaremos a muñeco con Sato y nos vamos lejos, lo llamaré... **-Recuerda haberse desecho del celular -**dejé el teléfono en mi casa previendo que mamá me hiciera terrorismo telefónico.**

Seiya reconoce las señales que envía el gato.

**-Acomódate en el otro asiento -**le dice a la rubia, Haruka obedece viendo que él toma al gato y abre la puerta de la camioneta -**Haz lo tuyo pequeño -**Lo deja en el suelo y va por la lata de alimento.

El gato mira curioso a todas partes, caminando pretencioso hasta un arbusto que huele antes de agacharse y quedarse muy quieto.

**-¿Mi bebé tenía necesidades fisiológicas? **-Haruka pregunta sorprendida.

**-Alégrate – **Sin perder de vista al felino, Seiya destapa la lata y la coloca en el suelo donde el gato corre a comer su contenido -**Los gatos son vengativos, un minuto más y te aseguro que Muñeco hubiera perfumado tu asiento trasero -**Se inclina a acariciarlo -**Buen chico.**

**-¡Cielos!**

**-Tiene celos de mí, estoy ocupándote -**Recoge la lata vacía y al gato -**Vamos por un te caliente -**Le ofrece a Haruka quien se abraza debido al frío. **-Si no te molesta, yo conduciré. Desde esta tarde quiero poner mis manos en el volante de esta belleza. -**Rodea la Hummer sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

**-"¿Nada más en el volante?" **-Piensa Haruka decepcionada.

El momento de pasión ha pasado...

.-

**Residencia Aoyama**

Después de tomar te acompañado de Haruka, quien amablemente rechazó la caliente bebida mientras conversaban sobre la clínica y lo que le costó fundarla, Seiya tomó a Muñeco en su regazo en un intento de ganárselo.

El felino no está muy contento con el tiempo que su ama le brinda al humano, varias veces le mordió el dedo pulgar y pasó su cola por el rostro del veterinario haciéndolo estornudar.

**-Me parece que tu nene no acepta compartirte -**Dice haciendo una mueca.

**-Te llevaré a tu casa -**Le propuso entre risas Haruka -**Dame la dirección.**

**-Puedo tomar un taxi.**

La rubia lo miró penetrante dejando de sonreír.

**-¿Seguro que no vives con una mujer y me tomas el pelo?**

**-No es una sola, son dos y media -**Le respondió él -**Mi madre, mi hermana y mi Lucy.**

**-En ese caso, dime donde vives.**

**-¿Quieres conocer a mamá? Puedo llamarla y...**

**-No me creas tan valiente. -**Se estremece -**Permíteme prepararme mentalmente antes del encuentro. Solo me ofrecí a llevarte hasta tu casa, no a vivir en ella.**

Seiya sonríe de medio lado, extiende su mano acariciando el pulso de su cuello, satisfecho la siente tragar en seco, ella parpadea varias veces antes de encender el vehículo.

**-La idea de quedarte a dormir conmigo sería perfecta a no ser porque vivo con una familia muy curiosa.**

**-Incluyendo gato -**Sonriente ella responde, volviendo al tema inicial sobre su niñez solitaria comparando la de él llena de hermanos.

Lo dejó frente al conjunto de casas de clase media y se marchó rápidamente sin mirar atrás dejando al hombre con una sensación de vacío.

Cabizbajo, camina hacia su hogar.

**-¡Por fin llegas hijo! -**Seiya escucha al entrar.

**-Hola mamá, te creía dormida ¿Taiki ya llegó? **-No se fijó si su furgoneta estaba fuera. Lucy se acerca y le acaricia la pantorrilla con su cuerpo -**Mi pequeña -**Sonriendo la alza en brazos.

**-Hace rato llegó tu hermano. Está en la cocina bebiendo te. Pero no quiero hablar de él - **Su madre está impaciente por conocer a Haruka **-¿Cómo te fue en la cena? ¿Sus padres te aceptaron?**

Seiya se acerca y la abraza con el brazo libre.

**-Con los brazos abiertos. Hablemos frente a una taza de te **-Le propone caminando hacia la cocina.

**-Buena idea hermano -**Taiki dice desde allí.

Antes que Seiya apareciera, Mei escuchó de labios de Taiki la descripción de Haruka informándole que su padre es un importante cirujano plástico, y lo enamorados que se ven Seiya y su novia,respiró tranquila y feliz para enojarse después de interrogar a Seiya.

Con Yaten disfrutando en un centro nocturno su último día de libertad antes de enclaustrarse en el hospital, el veterinario les contó a ella y Taiki la manera deshonesta como ganó el empleo de mensajero.

**-¡Señor! **-Gime Mei -**¿Qué voy a hacer con ese niño? **-De todos, Yaten es el más parecido físicamente a su padre y el que heredó su gen de infidelidad.

**-Haruka se enojó al saber que mi hermano no está solo en el mundo como él le contara apelando a su lástima. **-Dice el moreno.

**-Quisiera ver al "huérfano" cuando conozca a tu futura esposa. **-Taiki ironiza.

**-¡Ese niño me va a escuchar! -**Disgustada su madre exclama.

**-No antes que Haruka le de la sorpresa **-Seiya le pide** -Quiere que él la vea conmigo cuando venga a conocerte.**

**-Para mi deleite no tengo guardia el fin de semana, buscaré mi video cámara para el memorable momento -**Taiki dispone.** -No le diremos nada a Ámbar, la pequeña vive criticando a Yaten pero no sabe callar y le cuenta todo al muñequito.**

**-Le diré a Yoishi que también atienda solo estrictas emergencias -**Su madre piensa en voz alta -**Imagino que sus padres vendrán con tu prometida. **Le dice a Seiya.

Él y Taiki se miran preocupados.

**-¡No! -**Taiki casi grita.

Su madre arquea las cejas.

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-No creo que sea buena idea que vengan todos juntos mamá -**Seiya dice de inmediato -**Quiero que conozcas a Haruka sin presiones, y te aseguro que mi futura suegra es algo...**

**-Intimidante -**El castaño interviene -**La señora Tenoh es acaparadora de atenciones y no te dejaría conocer a tu nuera.**

Mei asiente observando interesada a su hijo mayor.

**-¿Qué me dices de tu cita? ¿Tengo esperanza de ganarme otra nuera?**

**-(Si conoces a mi futura suegra es más probable que así sea) **-Seiya piensa al evocar la mentira de su hermano -**Es una chica muy linda, pero creo que Taiki es un asalta cunas.**

**-Me preguntaron a mí -**Se queja Taiki -**Y para tu información hermanito, aunque no te importa, Saory está próxima a cumplir veinte años.**

**-¡Es casi una niña! -**Exclama Mei.

**-Es una amiga **-Dice Taiki -**No me voy a casar con ella mañana...**

**-Pero por la manera como la veías, lo deseas -**Seiya dice divertido. Voltea hacia su madre -**Si hubieras visto su expresión tonta, seguro que no crees que es tu hijo frío como el ártico.**

**-¡No soy frío! El hecho de no ser elocuente y expresivo como tú no significa que no tenga sentimientos. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? -**Taiki contra ataca -**Ni siquiera cuando te hiciste novio de la chica popular de preparatoria tenías esa cara de i****diota****con que mirabas a tu prometida**_**.**_

Seiya sonríe de medio lado. Logró engañar a su hermano, el hecho de que Haruka le haga hervir la sangre ayuda con la mentira,

Ámbar sale de su alcoba y se une a ellos sonriendo satisfecha al escuchar que pronto habrá otra aliada en la familia...

.-

**Cuatro días después.**

**Agencia de Publicidad Cristal Dorado.**

Haruka mira la hora.

Son las tres de la tarde y nada bueno ha sucedido ese día.

Las mocosas de Sport Center esperan tener las primeras fotografías para el fin de semana, es decir, al día siguiente; Yaten ha tenido una semana difícil como pasante en el hospital gracias a ella, quien le pidió a un colega de su padre, cirujano urólogo que lo esclavizara como reprimenda por mentiroso. El doctor se lo tomó al pie de la letra y le ha asignado guardias de treinta y seis horas, eso lo ha dejado agotado prometiendo que ese día que tiene libre, iría a la sesión de fotos; fue antes de ingresar a quirófano como asistente en una operación de emergencia.

Darien está desaparecido y no responde a su teléfono, el fotógrafo está temperamental, la modelo que posaría con Darien se intoxicó; y para completar su racha de mala suerte, la comida que Amy le encargó estaba muy salada por lo que no almorzó y eso la tiene con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ese día no ha hablado con Seiya, su secretaria la llamó para informarle que él tendría un día muy atareado, que la llamará en cuanto se desocupe.

Y aún no lo hace.

Los chismes del piso que corren hacia los otros departamentos, la tienen a ella como blanco, interrogó a su asistente y ésta le contó que las apuestas están cinco a uno a que ella patea a su novio antes de dos semanas, otros más optimistas auguraron solo dos meses antes que se canse del hombre misterioso.

No ha visto a Seiya desde el miércoles cuando llegó tarde a almorzar con ella excusándose haber salido de Tokio desde el amanecer para hacer algo muy importante. No quiso responder sus preguntas diciendo que lo sabría todo a su tiempo. Cada dos horas se hablan por teléfono, sin embargo eso no es suficiente para ella, pero teme exigirle más de lo que él está dispuesto a ayudarla.

No verlo la tiene eléctrica y enojada. No es partidaria de los jaleos y manoseos pero con Seiya... tiene la apremiante necesidad de estar en sus brazos, que él la bese con esa maestría que lo caracteriza.

Si lo piensa detenidamente, es una tontería sentirse así, apenas lo conoce de cuatro días. Y allí está ella extrañándolo a rabiar, deseando escucharlo.

Tocan a la puerta haciéndola gruñir.

**-Siento molestarte Tenoh -**Amy se asoma -**El señor Chiba llegó.**

**-¿Llamaste a Saory Kido como te pedí? **

Al día siguiente de la cena habló con ella para saber como estaba, enterándose que estudia Arte, le ofreció un puesto de trabajo de medio tiempo para que adquiera habilidades y experiencia.

**-Si, ya firmó contrato y estará el lunes a primera hora en el departamento de diseño.**

**-Bien –**Asiente -**Trae un te de tilo y algo que me alivie este dolor de cabeza.**

**-Enseguida. **-sale seguida de Haruka que camina hacia Darien.

La rubia encuentra a su jefe fuera de su despacho discutiendo con el fotógrafo.

**-¡Haré las fotos en locaciones al aire libre! -**Exclama el hombre de cabello azul y ojos negros con acento femenino.

**-¡Tenemos un buen estudio y acatarás la pauta! -**Grita Darien.

Haruka va a intervenir pero el hombre hace una nueva pataleta.

**-¡No, no, no, no! -**Histérico -**Las niñas dijeron...**

**-¿Niñas? -**Pregunta Haruka.

**-Una de las dueñas de Sport Center me llamó, quiere la publicidad de los jeans al aire libre.**

Darien él se sobresaltan al escuchar a Haruka maldecir. Todos los ojos la siguen cuando furiosa regresa a su oficina. Marca el número de Sport Center.

_**-"¿Hola"? -**_Serena responde.

**-¡Escúchame bien mocosa impertinente! -**Grita Haruka -**Ustedes son solo unas malditas clientes ¡Aquí mando yo y las cosas se hacen a mi manera! ¿Entendiste? ¡Y si no te gusta lárgate a otra maldita agencia! -**Azota el teléfono.

Amy entra silenciosa, coloca el te y dos grageas sobre el escritorio marchándose de inmediato; Darien no se atreve asomarse, ya fue víctima de ella y no quiere repetir la experiencia.

Los empleados ni se mueven, es la primera vez que Haruka manda al diablo a un cliente y eso no augura nada bueno.

El fotógrafo mira sorprendido a Darien.

**-Cuando Tenoh está hecha un dragón, no es bueno contradecirla -**El moreno le advierte.

**-Pero las niñas...**

**-¿Quién rayos te gira los cheques? ¿Tu madre? -**Haruka interroga al hombre antes de azotar con fuerza la puerta, timbrando los cristales.

**-La diabla exige sacrifico humano -**Susurra burlona una secretaria a Amy.

**-Si Tenoh te escucha serás despedida -**Le advierte la asistente.

**-Apelaré al jefe. **-Coqueta mira a Darien.

Amy la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

**-¿Eres nueva?**

**-¿Y? **-La secretaria hace un mohín.

**-No conoces como se manejan las cosas aquí ¿Cierto?**

La mujer va a responder ahogándose al mirar hacia los elevadores.

**-Si es un nuevo modelo me anoto para posar con él sin ropa -**Jadea llevando su mano al pecho -**Caramelito...**

Amy nota que todos miran hacia la misma dirección. Voltea para conocer el interés común. Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules se acerca a su escritorio, tiene un ramo de rosas rojas y algo envuelto en las manos. Viste deportivamente y lleva una mochila colgada en su hombro derecho.

**-Buenas tardes señorita... **-Lee su credencial -**Mizuno. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Haruka Tenoh?**

Amy mira a su alrededor. Igual que Darien, el extraño tiene la particularidad de hipnotizar a las mujeres.

**-Lo siento, está indispuesta y no quiere ser molestada. **-La chica se pregunta quien es ese atrevido. Otros no han llegado al elevador cuando la seguridad apostada en planta baja los desaloja.

Sin inmutarse por la negativa, el hombre observa las puertas, sonriendo al leer la que identifica la oficina de Haruka.

**-Dígale... -**Calla, camina hacia la puerta -**Mejor se lo diré personalmente.**

Asustada, Amy corre y se atraviesa entre el extraño y la oficina de Haruka.

**-No es buena idea -**Abre los brazos golpeando sin querer el marco, ruborizada suplica -**Deje su nombre y número telefónico, le diré que lo llame en cuanto pueda.**

La puerta se abre violentamente.

**-¿Qué demonios sucede a...? **-Las palabras se congelan en los labios de Haruka.

Nadie se mueve, están pendientes esperando que ella tome las rosas golpee con estas al extraño.

**-No tengo más pacientes peludos y... -**Seiya se sorprende cuando Haruka hace a un lado a su asistente y se lanza en sus brazos escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

**-Cielos -**Amy susurra.

Los presentes están con la boca abierta.

**-¿Quién es ese pastelito?** -Pregunta el fotógrafo -**Me lo quedaría si la diabla lo desecha.**

Darien pone los ojos en blanco. Siente su orgullo herido por el comportamiento de sus empleadas hacia el recién aparecido ¿Qué tiene de especial _ese_ que logró con Haruka lo que él no? Enojado se marcha a su despacho cerrando de un portazo.

Afuera, los presentes observan lívidos.

**-Secuéstrame y llévame al fin del mundo, a otro planeta donde no existan más personas. **-suplica Haruka contra el cuello de Seiya.

**-Es lo que me propongo -**Incómodo mira a los curiosos que descarados no dejan de verlos. **-Si nos marchamos ahora, llegaremos temprano a nuestro destino -**La empuja suavemente hacia el interior de la oficina cerrando la puerta. Haruka levanta el rostro y lo besa en los labios. Seiya la obliga a abrir la boca para invadirla y saborearla, sabe a te y pasión. Suelta las rosas introduciendo los dedos en el cabello rubio, masajeando su cuero cabelludo hasta que la siente relajarse y suspirar -**¿Te sientes mejor? -**Le pregunta al separarse para recuperar el aliento.

**-Si –**Suspira. Ese hombre logra que su cuerpo experimente sensaciones placenteras.

Seiya se inclina para recoger las rosas y entregárselas.

**-Te traje esto.**

**-Gracias -**Responde tontamente ¿Es lo que se dice cuando se recibe un obsequio y no se usa como un arma?

No lo recuerda, las últimas rosquillas de miel y avellanas terminaron como aureolas de angelito sobre el atrevido que se las obsequió. Esconde su rostro en las rosas aspirando su aroma.

**-Pasé por una tienda naturista -**Seiya le dice mostrando el segundo obsequio. Abre el paquete – **Te compré... - **Hace una mueca -**Dijeron que esta cosa no tiene muchas calorías. Personalmente no la comeré a menos que se acabe la comida en la tierra.**

**-A ver -**Sonriente Haruka toma el paquete y lo revisa -**Carne de Soja salteada con albahaca -**Va a sentarse para comerlo pero Seiya toma las llaves de la Hummer, su bolso y su abrigo **-¿Qué haces?**

**-Nos marchamos -**Recoge las rosas, intercambia el bolso y las llaves por el paquete -**El camino es largo.**

**-¡Pero tengo hambre! **-Se queja.

**-Comerás muy pronto. -**Le entrega el saco arqueando las cejas al ver su atuendo -**Que combinación tan... original -**Dice divertido observando el pantalón verde y la camisa morada.

**-No te pases cariño o le diré a muñeco que te rasguñe -**Le advierte. Toma sus anteojos -**Me pagan para trabajar, no para lucir ropa de diseñador -**dice.

Al darle la espalda a él, Seiya lee la marca en la pretina del pantalón, un Galiano original. Sonríe moviendo la cabeza.

**-Oh, es eso –** comenta siguiéndole la corriente -**Ya estaba pensando comprarte un foco para tu vestidor.**

Con fingido enojo, Haruka le arroja las llaves de la camioneta.

**-Te lo recordaré cuando lo necesite. ¿Trajiste tu auto?**

**-Vine en taxi, no necesitaremos dos autos en el lugar donde vamos. Ven aquí -**La atrae besándola hasta marearla -**¿Lista para una aventura extrema?**

**-Solo si no me envía al hospital -**Bromea la rubia. Escucha un ruido y susurros provenientes de la puerta.

Separándose de Seiya, abre la puerta encontrando del otro lado varias mujeres y el fotógrafo muy apretujados, parecen haber estado escuchado todo lo que sucedía en la oficina. Todos se dispersan en el acto.

**-Les dije que no lo hicieran pero no me escucharon **-Ruborizada hasta el cuello Amy se excusa. -**Tenoh... -**Viendo a Seiya de reojo, extiende una carpeta con informes -**Antes de marcharte debes firmar la orden de pago, es viernes y...**

Observando a su alrededor, Haruka se coloca los anteojos, lee silenciosa los documentos firmando con el bolígrafo que su asistente le ofrece. Ahoga la risa al ver que el fotógrafo le guiña el ojo a Seiya, éste enojado vuelve a la oficina a esperar que la rubia se desocupe.

Haruka regresa la carpeta y el bolígrafo.

**-No estaré disponible este fin de semana. Si las clientas del demonio llaman o se presentan aquí, se las envías a Chiba, que trabaje un poco para variar -**Ironiza. Le entrega su celular y su tablet -**Responde mis llamadas, las citas del lunes las mueves para el martes y si el cliente se pone necio, envíaselos también a Chiba. Si el pequeño Koucito no aparece esta tarde, vas al hospital y personalmente le recuerdas que puedo demandarlo y quitarle hasta los calzones si no cumple el contrato. Compra flores y envíalas a la tonta que casi se envenena advirtiéndole que esté bien para el lunes tome reposo de por vida. **

Seiya se asoma y ve que su asistente toma nota mientras la rubia hace el intento de soltar su bolso.

**-Nos vamos -** sale y la toma del brazo llevándola hacia los elevadores.

Los presentes se sorprenden al ver que Haruka, dócil se deja llevar sin resistencia.

-**Si mamá llama ¡ignórala..! -**Grita la rubia antes que las puertas se cierren.

En el instante que desaparecen, todos comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo...

.-

**Sport Center **

**-Aparte de tener mal gusto, la directora de Cristal Dorado está loca -**Ruborizada y con deseos de llorar, Serena le dice a Mina.

La rubia levanta la vista de un suplemento y ladea la cabeza.

**-¿Por qué lo dices? **

**-Haruka Tenoh está furiosa con nosotras. **-Retuerce sus dedos -**Me gritó sin decirme por qué.**

Mina sonríe incómoda.

**-¡Oh! -**Se levanta para marcharse.

Serena se atraviesa.

**-¿Sabes por qué enloqueció y se enojó?**

**-En realidad... No. -**Su rubor indica que miente.

Su amiga no le cree.

**-¿Qué hiciste? -**Por respuesta obtiene un gemido -**¡Mina habla de una vez!**

**-¿Qué sucede niñas? **-Kenji y Kobayashi llegan atraídos por la voz de Serena.

**-Mina hizo algo que tiene a la loca de Cristal Dorado a punto de asesinarnos -**La chica exagera la situación.

Los hombres observan a la inculpada.

**-¿Qué hiciste? **-Su padre le pregunta.

**-Yo... -**Tose -**Llamé a Yoshio Fujimory... es el fotógrafo que trabajará en la publicidad de los jeans... **-Abanica su rostro -**¿No tienen calor? **

**-¡Mina! -**Serena grita enojada.

**-Mantén la calma hija -**Kenji la lleva hacia una silla, la insta a sentarse antes de mirar nuevamente a Mina -**¿Qué hablaste con él?**

**-Nos vimos ayer y le mostré algunas imágenes -**Vuelve a toser -**Lugares de Japón, eso fue todo.**

Kobayashi se cruza de brazos, observa detenidamente a su hija.

**-Le mostraste imágenes de Japón -**Comienza a comprender -**Conociéndote, le impusiste tus ideas sin tomar en cuenta el contrato.**

Mina baja la cabeza y asiente.

**-¡Mina Aino! -**Serena explota -**¡Eres una...!**

Kenji le cubre la boca.

**-¿Qué sucedió después? **-Le pregunta a la otra jovencita.

**-Nada -**Dice inocentemente.

Serena forcejea hasta que su padre la suelta. Se levanta y enfrenta a su amiga.

**-¡No es cierto! -**Exclama –**Hace minutos la Tenoh llamó y me gritó que ella lo dirige todo, y si no nos gusta busquemos otra Agencia **-La voz le tiembla -**Mina hace de las suyas y yo pago las consecuencias.**

**-Papi **-Mina mira a Kobayashi -**rompe ese contrato y demándala.**

Su padre niega con la cabeza.

**-En primer lugar, tú eres la responsable de su enojo, en segundo lugar no podemos hacerlo. Estudié el contrato que firmaron, existe una clausula indicando que para liberarnos, debemos pagar una fuerte suma por daños a la reputación de la Agencia y pérdida de tiempo. Les dije que Tenoh es buena y no deja cabos sueltos..**

**-¿Debemos esperar calladas?**

**-Así es, nuestra mejor y única salida es permitir que todo siga su curso, Podemos objetar cuando veamos el trabajo final y será solo si de veras no nos parece bien -**Advierte. -**Tenoh es la mejor en su campo. Y para evitar que sigan metiendo sus naricitas en lo que no les importa, les ordeno que vayan al cine, al parque o de compras, vean tiendas, coman helados, vivan su juventud antes que se les pase la vida diseñando la vida de otros.**

Kenji gime.

**-¿Estás diciéndoles que se porten mal?**

**-Ellas siempre se portan bien, deja que disfruten como adolescentes normales.**

**-Llamaré a Ikuko para que las acompañe.**

**-Kenji amigo, a veces eres muy exagerado.**

**-¿Exagerado? ¿Sabes cuantos buitres hay en la selva de cemento? ¡Me niego a que hagan lo que dices!**

**-Hora de escapar -**Serena susurra a Mina.

Las chicas van por sus bolsos dejando a los hombres discutiendo...


	12. Chapter 12

**Límite entre la prefectura de Nagano y Tokio**

Seiya detiene la Hummer frente a una cabaña.

Observa a Haruka. Después de devorarse la carne de soja salteada con albahaca, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo durmiendo todo el trayecto.

El veterinario sonríe al ver su mano izquierda, La rubia no se movió cuando él detuvo un instante la camioneta en una gasolinera para colocarle el anillo de compromiso, hacer algunas compras y llenar el tanque de gasolina. Tampoco despertó cuatro kilómetros atrás, Seiya hizo una corta visita a la iglesia del pequeño pueblo para informarle al secretario del párroco que ya están allí.

Gracias a los favores de Akane, ha tenido una semana fructífera en la clínica con muchos pacientes, pudiendo hacer algunos gastos como el anillo. Le habría encantado comprarle un diamante, teniendo que conformarse con una piedra ámbar.

La mañana siguiente a la cena, le pidió a Marian que le buscara un lugar económico y a la vez hermoso en las afueras de Tokio para pasar el fin de semana, hallando ese pequeño paraíso que él visitó el miércoles por la mañana para reservarlo y hacer algunas diligencias.

Quiere brindarle a Haruka un fin de semana lejos de la presión de la enfermedad de su madre y su trabajo, además de darle la noche especial que toda virgen se merece. No se explica la razón, pero cada vez que la llamaba podía conocer su estado de ánimo con solo escuchar la voz.

Atendiendo a todos sus pacientes sin descanso ese día, varias veces estuvo tentado a llamarla solo para escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, Marian pasaba a los pacientes y sus dueños sin darle respiro.

Se sintió completo cuando tuvo a Haruka en sus brazos, regocijándose al saber que ella lo necesitaba de la misma manera que a él le hacía falta.

En ese instante, un movimiento llama su atención. Descendiendo de la Hummer, se acerca al anciano que sale de parte posterior de la cabaña.

**-Buenas tardes, llegan tarde -**Le dice el hombre de cabello cano y ojos hundidos.

**-Lamento mi impuntualidad -** Hace una cortés reverencia -**¿Está todo lo que le pedí?**

El anciano asiente.

**-Cada artículo -**Le entrega la factura -**Solo alimento orgánico y carnes blancas según sus instrucciones. Las toallas y sábanas están en el armario del tocador -**Indica el anciano -**Sin televisión, radio o computadora como indicó -**Abre la puerta corrediza **-Las pantuflas están aquí, cuide de no manchar el piso. -**le hace señas para que lo siga, llevándolo a la parte trasera de la cabaña -**Si llueve o la noche enfría mucho, encienda este calentador de carbón y el interior será más confortable -**Abre la portezuela mostrándole el interior.

**-Le agradezco su ayuda -**Inspeccionando el ambiente, Seiya saca su billetera y le entrega el monto estipulado en la factura.

**-Si necesita algo más, no dude en buscarme –** toma su bicicleta y se marcha.

Seiya vuelve a la camioneta por Haruka. La rubia respira pausadamente, Es la primera vez desde que la conoció que la ve relajada y sin preocupaciones. Toca su mejilla acariciando la suave piel. Inclinándose le desabrocha el cinturón.

**-Haruka -**La llama suavemente -**Despierta preciosa. **

La chica suspira perezosa antes de abrir los ojos enfocando sus verdes iris en la naturaleza que la rodea. Toma sus anteojos colocándoselos para cerciorarse que lo que observa es cierto.

Ella voltea a verlo, sonriendo ligeramente.

**-Hola.**

**-Hola -**Seiya le responde -** Hemos llegado.**

**-¿Dónde estamos? -**Toma su bolso y las rosas, voltea para buscar a su gato, recordando que está al cuidado de su madre. **-Imagino que no es Tokio. ** -Observa los cerezos que comienzan a florecer. Esperará al día siguiente para observar mejor el lugar, se le ocurre que el comercial de jeans quedaría perfecto en esa locación.

**-Te traje a un tratamiento antiestrés -**La toma del codo dirigiéndola a la casa antes de regresar por las compras. -**Y tienes razón, estamos en Nagano.**

**-¿No llegaremos tarde a la cita con tu madre? -**Despojándose de las botas toma un par de pantuflas.

**-Esta mañana le avisé a mamá que iremos el domingo porque mañana será nuestro -**Nota que Haruka no se ha percatado del anillo en su anular. La imita en el calzado -** ¿Qué te parece este lugar? **-Coloca las compras sobre la cocina y va a quitarle las rosas a la chica.

Haruka estudia la humilde cabaña. Una cama matrimonial con dos mesas de noche y lámparas ocupan el fondo. La mesa tradicional baja rodeada de cojines para sentarse están en el centro el recinto, una pequeña cocina de dos estufas, un refrigerador y armario está a la derecha, la pequeña habitación a la izquierda está ocupada por una tina, lavamanos, retrete y gabinete, hace las funciones de tocador.

Sonriendo voltea a ver a su acompañante.

**-Será toda una aventura -**Le brinda una sonrisa.

**-Pensé que te gustaría algo casi arcaico para desintoxicarte de tu rutina diaria. **

**-Tú si me comprendes -**Se siena al borde de la cama -**Hay días que me siento asfixiada y deseo escapar de todos. El saber que mamá está enferma... -**Cierra los ojos -**No quiero perderla, pienso tanto en eso que no duermo, empeorando mis nervios. **

**-¿Por eso te escuchabas tan mal cada vez que te llamaba?**

**-En parte. Su última ocurrencia, la de convertirnos en atracción de circo no ha mejorado mi estado de ánimo. **-Baja la mirada hacia sus manos.

**-¿Tienes hambre? -**Seiya le pregunta dirigiéndose a la nevera.

La idea es relajarla, no verla llorar.

**-Un poco **-Admite acercándose a él -** antes que me salvaras con la carne de soja, mi incomible almuerzo consistió en sal con pollo -**Toma lechuga, pepino, alfalfa. Camina hacia el armario hallando miel y aceite de sésamo **-¿Dónde están las cacerolas?** -Se paraliza al ver su mano izquierda.

**-Señorita -**Seiya sonríe al verla desorientada. La toma por la cintura llevándola a la cama -**Yo prepararé algo de comer mientras tú holgazaneas.**

**-Es...hermoso.**

**-¿Qué yo sepa cocinar?**

La rubia le muestra la mano.

**-El anillo **-Mira los ojos azules -**Es sencillo y sin embargo, tiene más valor que todos los diamantes del mundo. Representa la unión entre el cielo y la tierra -**Sonríe al verlo confundido -**¿Sabías que el ámbar es la piedra que representa el mes de mi nacimiento?**

**-No tenía idea -**Reconoce el veterinario.

Haruka asiente pensando en como las cosas suceden como si ellos se conocieran a la perfección. Vuelve su mirada al anillo.

**-Nuestro matrimonio no será por amor -**No ve la expresión de dolor en él -**Sabemos que nos casaremos anteponiendo la felicidad de mamá por sobre nosotros, tenerte aquí para hacer su último deseo realidad me hace admirar tu espíritu altruista y desinteresado. **

Seiya siente que el corazón le da un vuelco en su pecho, las palabras de Haruka lo conmueven. Se arrodilla frente a ella despojándola de los anteojos.

**-Si... -**Se aclara la garganta -**No quiero ver nuestra boda como un acuerdo de negocios, quiero que intentemos tener un matrimonio normal, que continuemos unidos aún después que suceda lo inevitable. **

Ella dudosa lo mira, sabe que él se refiere a la muerte de Akane.

**-¿Eso quieres? Tal vez conozcas a una mujer y... **-Le cuesta decir que lo perderá.

Seiya niega con la cabeza.

**-Por el hijo que tendremos quiero hacerlo -**Sus palabras decepcionan a Haruka -**Por tu madre, por nosotros. Deseo que nuestro hijo crezca con una familia que lo ama. **

Haruka asiente silenciosa, dejándose abrazar. Ambos elevan una silenciosa oración desde sus corazones, en la que desean que su futuro sea bendecido...

.-

**Tokio**

**Cine**

**-¿Dejé de pensar cómo vengarme de la Tenoh para ver esta basura de película? -**Serena se queja con Mina al salir de la sala.

**-¿Vengarte de ella? ¡Ya quisieras! -**Su amiga se burla -**Si lo que papá dice es cierto, Tenoh te comería de un bocado y luego te vomitaría.**

**-¡Pero ella me gritó y me llamó mocosa! **-Aún le duele la llamada. Observa a Mina -**Aunque lo hizo por tu culpa, grandísima majadera.**

Mina ríe divertida.

**-¿Qué harás? ¿Me rayarás la tarea? -**Ironiza.

**-Ya pensaré en algo -**Sus ojos celestes brillan -**Intenta no dormir profundamente **-Le advierte. Voltea dispuesta a alejarse tropezando con un pecho musculoso -**¡Ay! -**Grita al sentir la fría gaseosa derramada en ella.

**-Lo siento señorita... -**El hombre de ojos azules guarda silencio al reconocerla.

La rubia gruñe haciendo una furiosa pataleta, su mayor defecto es actuar sin pensar y es lo que está a punto de hacer. Primero Tenoh le grita y hora este zopenco la moja.

**-¡Claro que lo sentirás! -**Le grita. Toma un vaso de la persona más cercana y se la arroja en el rostro al hombre -**¡Mentecato!**

**-¡Darien! -**La mujer que acompaña al hombre grita al sentir que le salpican gotas de la bebida -**¡Mira lo que hizo esta mocosa! -**Levanta la mano para golpear a Serena, recibiendo un fuerte empujón.

**-Tocas a mi amiga y te arranco las extensiones teñidas, anciana anoréxica -**Mina le advierte a la mujer.

**-¿Cómo me llamaste? -**Sorprendida la mujer da un paso atrás.

**-¡Anoréxica! ¡horrorosa! ¡Escoba sin gracia! -**Serena grita furiosa.

Gimiendo, la mujer voltea hacia Darien.

**-¿Vas a dejar que me hable así? **

Él se encoge de hombros mientras saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

**-Mi soda -**El jovencito dueño de la bebida se lamenta.

Observando a dos vigilantes que se acercan, Mina hala a su amiga.

**-Hora de escapar. **-le advierte.

Serena asiente y le entrega un billete al joven. Voltea a ver al causante del desastre.

**-¡La próxima vez moja a tu madre! -**Espeta tomando a Mina de la mano antes de correr.

Secando su rostro, Darien observa cómo las chicas desaparecen. La pequeña es una fierecilla muy atrevida que no se amilanó con su enorme tamaño.

**-Esa mosquita muerta nos arruinó la salida -**La mujer hace pucheros.

**-Así es.. -**no recuerda su nombre. Ignorando a los curiosos, observa su chaqueta de gabardina. -**Es una lástima, espero que no se manche.**

**-¿Te preocupa más tu chaqueta? -**Pregunta su acompañante. -**Mira estas marcas en mi vestido.**

Darien la observa analítico, no ve una gota de gaseosa en ella, pero se da cuenta que Serena tiene razón, su acompañante es alta, extremadamente delgada y con líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos. No se compara con la belleza de la rubia peleonera.

**-En ese caso te llevaré a tu casa.**

**-Pensé que me invitarías a tu penthouse -**Coqueta sugiere.

Suspirando, Darien se dirige al estacionamiento pensando en la estrategia para librase de su compañía...

.-

**Límite entre la prefectura de Nagano y Tokio**

Después de la cena frugal, Seiya insistió a Haruka, dar una vuelta por la zona.

-**¡Ya anocheció! -**Se quejó ella al ser halada por la mano.

**-Dijiste que te gustaban los deportes extremos -**La sube al asiento del copiloto.

**-Eso fue hace milenios -**Responde tocando el lugar de su cadera donde tiene la cicatriz que prueba su torpeza.

Riendo por sus palabras, Seiya conduce en dirección al pueblo, deteniéndose frente a una pequeña y pulcra iglesia. Voltea hacia la rubia que, colocándose los anteojos, mira con curiosidad a su alrededor.

-**¿Lista para una aventura extrema?**

**-¿A qué te refieres? **

**-Esta semana he estado pensando en la boda de mil invitados donde novecientos cincuenta serán desconocidos. **-Se apoya sobre el volante mirando el frente.

**-¿Y? -**Haruka teme que él se retracte.

**-Estoy aterrado -**Confiesa muy serio.

**-También estoy aterrorizada, pero no se que hacer para que mamá desista de su absurda idea de una majestuosa boda.**

El veterinario dirige su mirada hacia ella.

**-¿Esa es la razón de tu tensión? **- Haruka asiente. Seiya vuelve a mirar al frente antes de abrir la puerta. **-No se diga más -**Rodea la Hummer para abrir la puerta de Haruka -**Tengo la solución para librarnos de ese circo, el miércoles me tomé la libetad de hacerlo.**

**-¿Hacerlo? -**ella pregunta expectante.

**-Nos esperan -**Es lo único que le dice.

**-¿Quienes? ¿Por qué? -**Haruka se impacienta.

Seiya aspira una bocanada de aire antes de arriesgarse.

**-Nos casaremos hoy. **

Haruka se paraliza.

**-Hoy... **-Jadea ella -**Pero... -**Aprieta y afloja sus puños.

Las entrañas se le encogen con el simple pensamiento de entrar como mujer soltera y libre, para salir casada y obediente.

El veterinario observa su comportamiento.

**-Si no quieres casarte ya, nos apegaremos al plan de tu madre.** -Le propone.

**-No... -**Susurra con un hilo de voz. Mira la puerta de la iglesia, le parece una fosa oscura. Comienza a hiperventilar y temblar.

Rápidamente, Seiya la toma de la cintura bajándola y apoyándola en el vehículo.

**-Mírame -**Le insta sin obtener resultados. Coloca sus palmas a los lados de la cabeza rubia -**¡Mírame Haruka! -**Le ordena. Ella obedece asustada -**Respira suavemente. Inhala por la nariz, así -**Respira pausadamente dirigiéndola. Temblorosa, Haruka lo emula -**¿Tienes miedo? **-Ella asiente -**Rayos -**La abraza observando que el sacerdote se acerca -**Hagamos algo -**Murmura -**Entraremos, escucharemos silenciosos y tú solo dirás **_**si**_** en el instante que escuches tu nombre.**

**-No puedo... **

El temor a que ella renuncie a cumplirle la última voluntad a su madre, es el detonante para que Seiya descubra sus sentimientos.

La única razón por la cual estuvo de acuerdo en los planes de Haruka, no fue por una madre con enfermedad terminal, tampoco porque es un altruista con corazón de pollo.

La razón por la que está allí planificando el comienzo del resto de su vida, es porque se enamoró de esa mujer en el instante en que la vio. Siente más fuerte la energía que se alojó en su pecho cuando la conoció. La aprieta más contra sí atesorando ese instante de descubrimiento.

**-¿Quieres retractarte? -**Ruega que su respuesta sea negativa.

Haruka se mantiene paralizada aferrándose a las solapas de su chaqueta.

**-Buenas noches, es un gusto verlo nuevamente señor Kou -**El cura sonriente los saluda, enseriándose al ver a la mujer -**¿La señorita se siente mal?**

**-Estaré... bien... en... -**Le tiembla tanto la mandíbula que no puede completar la oración.

**-Padre Sanj****ō ****¿Hay un lugar donde ella pueda sentarse? -**Seiya le pregunta al sacerdote.

**-Síganme a la sacristía -**Les guía. Una vez dentro, Seiya intenta sentar a Haruka pero ella se aferra más fuertemente a él -**Un poco de agua la ayudará -**Dice el Padre Sanjō ofreciéndole un vaso a Haruka.

**-Gracias -**Seiya la acepta -**Toma, bebe un poco de agua -**Pero ella no se suelta.

El veterinario no sabe que hacer. Cuando Haruka le dijo que le teme al matrimonio, temor es insignificancia comparado con el terror que ella experimenta en ese instante.

**-¿Aplazamos para mañana el enlace? - **El Padre Sanjō pregunta, Haruka se mantiene silenciosa.

Seiya apela a la psicología como último recurso.

-**Mi amor -**Que bien se siente al llamarla así -**piensa en la boda que está planeando tu madre, el vestido enorme, los ensayos que no la dejarán satisfecha, la cena prenupcial, la interminable lista de invitados, el pastel, te llevará por toda Tokio para elegir el salón de recepción, los regalos...**

**-¡Ya! -**La rubia se separa de él, levantándose de inmediato -**¡Vamos a casarnos ya!**

Sale veloz hacia el altar. Seiya y el sacerdote ríen a su costa, la siguen conversando en voz baja.

**-El día que vino a solicitar la licencia, no me dijo que su novia es muy graciosa.**

**-Lo olvidé -**Seiya respira aliviado.

Una de las testigos arruga la nariz al ver las fachas de la rubia.

**-Acompáñame querida -**le pide señalando la salida.

Dudosa, Haruka mira a Seiya, él asiente. La observa desaparecer hacia la intemperie.

Nervioso se pasea por la nave central mientras el párroco prepara el altar.

**-Siéntese señor Kou, sufrirá un desmayo si continúa dando vueltas -**El segundo testigo le aconseja.

Seiya obedece en el acto.

Conversan sobre el pueblo. Los jóvenes nacidos allí emigran a Tokio, la taza de natalidad ha descendido, las personas viven de la agricultura, granjas avícolas, y ganado ovino.

**-El veterinario más cercano vive a cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de aquí -**Le dice el párroco -**a veces debemos recurrir al doctor de humanos para que nos ayude, pero tampoco vive en el pueblo.**

**-Nuestros jóvenes son seducidos por la vida fácil y la tecnología de las ciudades, especialmente Tokio. Si seguimos así, el pueblo que nos vio nacer morirá **-Lamenta el otro hombre. Un movimiento llama su atención haciendo que abra los ojos exageradamente **-¡Santo cielo! **-Exclama.

Seiya voltea admirando a la mujer parada en la puerta.

Haruka cambió su indumentaria por un vestido blanco que le llega sobre la rodilla, un chal del mismo color cubre sus hombros desnudos. Continúa llevando las botas estilo motorizado que usara todo el día. Un ligero maquillaje es lo único que la adorna.

La mujer que sirve de testigo coloca un ramo de crisantemos en sus manos y la empuja con suavidad para que comience la marcha. Haruka camina lentamente hacia Seiya quien teme que ella de la vuelta y huya. La rubia logra detenerse frente a él.

**-Estás hermosa -**le dice tomando su mano.

Al fin comprende el por qué usa extrañas combinaciones para vestirse. Si un vestido simple eleva la líbido de un hombre, no quiere imaginar lo que sucedería si Haruka siguiera el patrón elegante y hermoso de Akane.

Comienza la ceremonia.

La iglesia va llenándose lentamente de los habitantes del pueblo. Hace más de tres años que no se realiza una boda en ese lugar por lo que ésta se convierte en el acontecimiento del año. El miércoles, después que Seiya solicitara la licencia y se marchara, el párroco feliz lo anunció a la población.

Al principio hubo especulaciones sobre el motivo por el cual un forastero quiere casarse en secreto en un pueblo que desaparece lentamente; luego, la ilusión de un renacer los llevó a esperar el enlace con emoción.

Silenciosos, escuchan el sermón, el padre Sanjō recita los deberes y bendiciones del matrimonio.

Todo sale a la perfección hasta que Haruka escucha la responsabilidad del hombre, la obediencia y funciones de la mujer dentro del hogar. Comienza a temblar.

Seiya se percata y aprieta ligeramente su mano para llamar su atención, ella lo mira y se hipnotiza en la seguridad de los ojos azules.

Llega el momento de los votos.

**-Seiya Kou, ¿Aceptas a Haruka Tenoh para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo bueno y en lo malo, serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**-Acepto -**Seiya responde seguro.

**-Haruka Tenoh, ¿Aceptas a Seiya Kou para amarlo, respetarlo, obedecerlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo bueno y en lo malo, serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?**

El silencio inunda el recinto.

**-¿Haruka? -**Seiya mira los ojos verdes, están nublados por el miedo. Intenta llamar su atención.

Ella lo ve angustiada, está próxima a sufrir una nueva crisis de terror.

**- Hija, necesito que respondas para continuar - **El padre le pide.

Haruka cierra con fuerza los ojos. Las flores escapan de sus manos aterrizando como un yunque frente a los pies de Seiya.

**-No acepto -**Son las palabras que escapa de los labios de Haruka...


	13. Chapter 13

**-No acepto -** de Haruka dice temblorosa.

La testigo se apresura a recoger las flores pensando que Haruka es la viva representación de las rubias tontas. Un hombre que recorre tantos kilómetros para hacerla feliz no se merece la respuesta que se acaba de escuchar fuerte y claro.

**-Los declaro marido y... **El padre Sanjō se detiene y mira sorprendido a Haruka **-¿Acabas de decir que no?**

**-Haruka -**Seiya llama a la chica que tiembla visiblemente.

**-Hija -**Entre el murmullo, el sacerdote se hace escuchar -**¿Dijiste que no quieres casarte?**

**-No, es decir si -**Confirma sin atreverse a abrir los ojos por temor de ver a Seiya.

**-¡Dijo que si! -**Grita la testigo -**¡Yo la escuché!**

**-¡También yo! -**Dice una mujer sentada en la primera banca. Esa rubia alta no le arruinará la fiesta al pueblo.

Seiya mira a todos lados, sorprendiéndose.

**-¿¡Qué...!? -**Haruka abre los ojos al escuchar los gritos de júbilo. Se supone que el _"si" _era para afirmar su negativa -**¿De dónde salieron todas esas personas?**

**-¡Los declaro marido y mujer! -**El padre Sanjō dice rápidamente antes que Haruka vuelva a negarse –**¡Apresúrate a firmar hijo! -**Olvidando la orden de besar a la novia, empuja a Seiya hacia el libro. **-No vaya tu novia a arruinarlo.**

Seiya busca en sus bolsillos un bolígrafo sin hallarlo. Toca la cajita de terciopelo que contiene las alianzas sencillas de oro. Toma la mano de su ahora esposa y desliza el anillo en su anular izquierdo que le hará compañía a la argolla de compromiso; colocándose la suya, continúa con la búsqueda de algo para firmar.

Todo lo hace mientras Haruka está en shock.

Alguien le facilita un bolígrafo instándolo a firmar.

**-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y firma! -**Le insta el testigo.

Estampando su rúbrica, escucha los aplausos de quienes esperaban desde hace tres años cualquier motivo para festejar.

**-Piensa que es una orden para tus subalternos -**Le dice a la rubia entregándole el bolígrafo. Ella mira el bolígrafo como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. **-Lo peor ya pasó, esto es pan comido -**Seiya insiste toma su manos y colocándolo en su palma, hace que los delgados dedos se doblen para envolverlo.

Haruka duda un instante, con mano temblorosa acepta el bolígrafo y firma.

**-Damas y caballeros... **-El padre Sanjō comienza a hablar, siendo interrumpido por murmullos de satisfacción.

**-¡A festejar! **-La dama que le obsequió el vestido a Haruka la toma por la mano, mientras que el testigo arrastra a Seiya fuera de la iglesia.

Sorprendidos, los esposos Kou observan la calle que al llegar estaba oscura, está ahora iluminada por lámparas de arroz.

**-¿De dónde salió todo esto? -**Pregunta Haruka anonadada.

Mesas con alimentos y bebidas se dispusieron alrededor de la Hummer para impedir que escapen, la música tradicional alegra la recepción.

**-Creo que después de todo no pudimos escapar de la recepción con... -**Seiyagira su cabeza observando a su alrededor -**ciento cincuenta invitados desconocidos. **-Sintiéndose feliz porque Haruka es suya, es repentinamente halado hacia un grupo de hombres maduros.

**-¿Ustedes ya...? -**Le pregunta un anciano. Ruborizado, el moreno niega silencioso **-Bien, comenzarán su matrimonio como debe ser -**Coloca un vaso de sake en la mano ** -Bébelo hasta el final, esto te ayudará a durar toda la noche. Tu esposa parece exigente.**

Por su parte Haruka se ve rodeada por mujeres mayores, las solteras fueron relegadas a servir la comida.

**-¿Tienes experiencia con los hombres? **-Pregunta la dama que fue testigo de la boda.

Haruka asiente.

**-He tenido novios...**

**-¡No esa clase de experiencias! -**Exclama exasperada otra mujer -**Hablamos de la cama, sexo.**

**-He visto revistas y una película siendo adoles... -**Comienza a confesar ruborizada.

**-Esas tonterías no ayudan en nada a prepararte para la gran noche -**Otra dama le entrega un vaso de sake.

**-¡No bebo nada de licor! -**Dice asustada. **-¡No puedo...!**

**-Tonterías, bébelo para que te relajes y no sufras en tu noche de bodas -**La mujer lleva el vaso a la boca obligándola a beber...

.-

**Tokio**

**-Gracias por la velada Taiki -**Saory dice mientras come un trozo de pizza.

**-Es un verdadero placer contar con tu compañía -**Responde el castaño.

**-¿Mi compañía no es agradable?**

Ambos voltean hacia Jana que se auto invitó cuando llegó de la preparatoria y halló a su hermana lista para salir con un hombre.

**-Me llevan con ustedes o llamo a mamá. -**Dijo con el teléfono en la mano.

-**Quédate a hacer tus deberes -**La orden de Saory cayó en saco roto.

**-Muy bien, llamaré a mamá y le diré que estás saliendo con un hombre con la edad para ser nuestro padre. -**Marcando el número de su madre miró retadora a su hermana mayor.

Taiki, acostumbrado a los chantajes juveniles de Yaten, cortó la comunicación.

**-Está bien, irás bajo mis condiciones, si le dices algo que no es cierto a tus padres, me encargaré que ellos se enteren que nos presentaste para sacarme dinero.**

**-¡Eso no es cierto! -**Indignada Jana respondió.

**-Tampoco es verdad que yo tenga edad para ser tu... lo que sea. ¿Aceptarás que harás y comerás lo que se me antoje o permito que llames a tu madre?**

**-Y no seguirás usando mi ropa ni me obligarás a hacer tus deberes -**Saory le advirtió -**Lavarás la tuya y ayudarás en la casa.**

**-¡Yo estudio todo el día y debo descansar los fines de semana!**

**-Estudiaré por las noches, trabajaré en el hospital y la agencia de publicidad para pagar tu colegiatura y alimentarte -**Sintiéndose valiente por la compañía de Taiki, Saory habló con autoridad a su hermana -**Y... -**Señaló el portarretrato donde Jana enmarcó el autógrafo de Zero -**Me debes mucho por haberme peleado para conseguirte esa insignificancia. **-Repitió la mentira que dijo cuando se lo entregó.

**-¡No es una insignificancia! -**Gritó Jana -**En unos años subastaré ese autógrafo y con el dinero me compraré mi propia casa.**

**-¡Tus deseos se hagan realidad! -**Respondió la chica de cabello lila -**¡Pero que sea en el otro lado del mundo!**

**-Se nos hace tarde señoritas, no creo que sus padres vayan a entrar a la función de medianoche -**Dijo Taiki mirando su reloj .

Apretando los labios, Jana accedió de mala gana a seguir sus planes.

**-¡No te acostumbres patán! Lo hago esta vez porque desde que papá se accidentó no he salido a divertirme.**

Ahora, sentada en la mesa de al lado, Jana pidió para ella una pizza familiar con todos los ingredientes que ofertaban, soda, helado y el juguete del mes.

**-¿Estás segura que te comerás eso tú sola? -**Taiki dudoso mira el disco de comida.

**-¡No me digas que se te acabó el dinero! **-Dijo burlona -**Mi hermana halla solo perdedores... **-Calla al ver a una mujer acercarse a Taiki -**Imagino que esa es tu esposa.**

Saory pone los ojos en blanco ante de fijarse en la mujer madura que sonríe. De pronto palidece.

**-Doctor Kou, es un placer verlo -**Mira a Saory -**Señora Kou, veo que está mejor.**

**-¿Señora Kou? **Jana pregunta intrigada -**Oye Saory, ¿Por qué esta loca te llama por el apellido del perdedor y le dice doctor?**

Akane voltea enojada.

**-No se quien eres mocosa, pero deberías mostrar respeto hacia tus mayores -**Dirige su atención nuevamente a Taiki -**Conseguí su número telefónico pero no respondía, gracias al cielo que a Hatoko se le antojó comer esta porquería... comida y para hacer la historia más corta y amena, necesito que me facilite el número de teléfono de mi yerno. Creo adivinar que él y Haruka están juntos.**

**-Lamento no poder ayudarla señora Tenoh, mi hermano dejó su teléfono y se marchó el fin de semana. **-Observa que Saory está adquiriendo un color cenizo.

Escuchan el jadeo de Jana.

**-¿¡Tenoh!? ¡Es la entrenadora de mi papucho Zero?**

Nuevamente Akane la mira enojada.

**-¿No te enseñaron tampoco a no interrumpir conversaciones ajenas? **-Pregunta molesta. **Tus padres son verdaderos inútiles.**

**-¡No lo son! Pregúntele a mi hermana. -**Ambas miran a Saory que palideciendo aún más corre al tocador a vomitar.**-Si esa tonta sigue así desaparecerá, dijo que iría al doctor para que le recetara algo y regresó...**

**-Si Seiya se comunica con nosotros le diré que usted desea hablar con él -**Taiki interrumpe.

**-El embarazo no le está sentando bien a su esposa -**Las palabras de Akane hacen perder el aliento a Jana -**Iré a ayudarla.**

Desaparece en dirección al lavabo.

Jana mira a Taiki.

**-Así que tienes tiempo saliendo con mi hermana, se casaron en secreto porque la embarazaste, pero no te la llevas porque eres un pobre diablo que vive bajo un puente. me pregunto que dirán mis padres cuando se enteren que Saory se inflará más que un pez globo y su montrito será tan horrible y corriente como tú.**

Taiki observa a la adolescente con deseos de aplicarle la eutanasia...

.-

**Nagano**

Es pasada la medianoche cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abre.

**-Soy la reina de la noche -**Haruka canta feliz estirándose sensual en los brazos de Seiya.

El moreno hace maromas para no golpearla contra la puerta y descalzarse.

**-No te muevas -**La coloca cuidadosamente en la cama. La rubia continúa cantando y moviéndose sensual **-Te caerás si continúas así. -**La despoja de las botas y lucha por quitarle el chal que amenaza con ahorcarla.

Haruka deja de cantar y lo mira seductora. Se arrodilla en la cama.

**-No has besado a la novia -**Lo toma por las solapas del saco -**Puedes besar a la novia -**Le dice besando su cuello.

**-No estás en tus cabales mi amor.**

Un nuevo descubrimiento, piensa Seiya.

Tan pronto bebió el primer vaso de sake, Haruka sufrió una metamorfosis. Bailó con los hombres del pueblo, cantó bastante desafinada y amenizó la fiesta.

Esa es la razón por la que la rubia evita las bebidas alcohólicas. La euforia que mantiene reprimida en todo momento se apodera de ella nada más probar el elixir y el otro yo de Haruka toma el control de la situación.

**-Me gusta que me digas amor -**Intenta despojarlo de la chaqueta, Seiya se lo impide -**¿Eres virgen? Yo también. -**Su voz excita al hombre **-Siendo adolescente vi una película donde el macho tenía un enorme... -**Desciende su mano para tocarlo, pero Seiya la detiene -**De veras me asusté y prometí no tener sexo con ningún hombre **-Confiesa lo que no se atrevió a decir estando sobria. -**Contigo es diferente, enciendes mi cuerpo haciendo que desee hacer esas cosas ¿Lo tienes grande o normal? **-Se suelta e intenta tomarlo de la bragueta.

Seiya no puede creer que Haruka le haga ese tipo de preguntas. Parece tratarse de otra mujer.

**-Vamos a la cama... **-Logra controlar las manos femeninas.

**-Pensé que no lo dirías -**Sonriendo sexy rodea el cuello masculino con sus brazos -**Bésame como la otra noche.**

**-No estás en tus cabales mi amor.**

**-¿Quien quiere estar cuerdo en su noche de bodas? -**Le pregunta -**¿Te gusta mi vestido? Me lo obsequió una buena señora, no aceptó que lo pagara, también me obsequió una sexy tanga, dijo que te enloquecería -**Lo suelta para subir la pequeña falda.

Ahora es él quien sujeta sus manos para detenerla.

**-Necesito buscar el camisón para cambiarte – **Recordará mantener las bebidas alcohólicas lejos de su esposa.

**-No necesito camisón -**Baja el corpiño de su vestido dejando sin aliento a Seiya.

Haruka aprovecha para besarlo, él responde conteniendo el impulso de fundirse en ella.

Cuando le haga el amor, quiere que sea con la otra Haruka, la seria, amante de los gatos, líder, amable, con sentido de responsabilidad y decencia. La mujer que tiene al frente, es la loca adolescente que ningún padre desearía tener.

Haruka lo atrae acostándose de espaldas en la cama, él se separa inmediatamente.

Un ligero ronquido sale de la garganta de la rubia. Suspirando aliviado ve que se ha dormido, la cubre con la cobija.

**-Qué noche de bodas tan original -**Lamenta Seiya -**Una inolvidable noche de bodas. Mi hijo se burlará de mí -**Va por un camisón para Haruka y algo que poner en la puerta. Esa noche dormirá pegado a la entrada para impedir que en caso despierte, su esposa escape a divertirse...

.-

**7:00 AM.**

El sonido de un golpe despierta Seiya, sentándose observa hacia la cama. Haruka continúa en la misma posición que se durmió.

Nuevamente escucha los golpes, provienen de la puerta. Levantándose rápidamente, retira el cobertor sobre el que durmió y abre.

**-Lo siento doctor Kou **-El anciano de la noche anterior lo saluda con respeto haciendo una reverencia -**El padre me dijo que usted es veterinario, tengo una cabra que no puede dar a luz y temo que muera **-Sin enderezarse le dice -**Se que vino a casarse y pasar su luna de miel, pero si no me ayuda perderé no solo a la cabra sino también al cabrito.**

Seiya voltea a ver a Haruka, creería que la rubia está muerta de no ser por su respiración acompasada. Tal vez pueda ir y regresar sin que ella note su ausencia.

**-Deme un minuto y estaré con usted -**Cierra la puerta, recoge el cobertor y se encierra en el tocador, saliendo casi de inmediato. Tomando su abrigo y las llaves de la Hummer sale de la cabaña encontrando que el anciano regresa de la parte posterior.

**-Acabo de revisar y vi que le faltaba carbón -**El hombre indica-** arrojé un poco, cuando su esposa se levante tendrá agua caliente.**

**-Agradezco su colaboración **-Seiya le dice -**Indíqueme el camino.**

Dos horas más tarde, Haruka despierta con un enorme dolor de cabeza.

No recuerda haber regresado a la cabaña ni colocarse un diminuto camisón, el kimono se halla a sus pies.

Sentándose siente la presión de la resaca que la tumba de espaldas nuevamente.

**-¡Oh cielos! -**Recuerda que la obligaron a beber sake, luego de eso, nada -**¿Qué habré hecho ahora? **-Se pregunta revisando sus articulaciones y su piel en busca de alguna magulladura. **-¿Habré avergonzado a Seiya? -**Apretando sus sienes, respira pausadamente. Aparta la cobija levantándose cuidadosamente vistiendo el kimono, busca en su bolso un par de analgésicos y camina hacia le nevera lentamente sujetándose de lo que encuentra. **-Me parece que no bebí solo un vaso de sake. **-No abre las ventanas estando segura que si ve un rayo de luz la cabeza le estallará.

Pensando que un relajante baño la reanimará, se encierra en el tocador.

Abre el grifo para llena la tina y hurga en el armario hallando sales de baño que agrega al agua.

Observa satisfecha el retrete, es parecido al suyo aunque con menos calidad; aprieta el botón para que el asiento se caliente.

Fuera de la cabaña Seiya estaciona la Hummer.

El resplandor del sol es muy fuerte, lamenta haber olvidado las gafas oscuras en la mesa de noche.

Mira a su alrededor, el lugar es más hermoso por la mañana, el canto de los pájaros y la visión de las mariposas revoloteando alrededor de las flores, el aroma de éstas le agradará a Haruka.

**-No recuerdo si come carne roja -**Comenta para sí.

Amablemente rechazó que le pagaran por sus servicios, no puede evitar pensar que la recepción o fiesta poblana arruinaría su noche de bodas. Nadie sabía que al obligar a beber licor a Haruka, ella se transformaría en una mujer fatal.

Extrae del asiento trasero un pernil de cordero que no le permitieron rechazar, una botella con un preparado para ayudar a Haruka con la resaca y la ropa que ella se cambiara. La esposa del anciano reía comentando cómo la chica desafinó en las notas más simples y bailó sobre una mesa para Seiya.

Abre la puerta de la casa, enceguecido entrecierra los ojos, coloca sobre la estufa el cordero y la botella en la nevera.

Observa hacia la cama, sin embargo, no logra distinguir nada que no sea la cobija abultada. Temiendo despertar a Haruka si abre la ventana, va al tocador para lavarse las manos.

Sumergida en la espumeante agua caliente, Haruka abre los ojos al escuchar la puerta corrediza, sorprendiéndose al ver a Seiya dirigirse al retrete mientras lleva sus manos al cierre de su pantalón.

Avergonzada porque aún no recuerda lo que hizo, se hunde completamente en la tina para esconderse de él.

Luego de vaciar su vejiga de las cinco tazas de te que lo obligaron a ingerir mientras traía al mundo un pequeño cabrito y revisaba otras cabras preñadas, Seiya comienza a recuperar la visión y acostumbrarse a la semi oscuridad, lava sus manos preguntándose si Haruka recordará algo de la noche anterior.

Escucha burbujas en la tina y mira a través del espejo la tina llena. Voltea y observa el kimono a pie de ésta, lo acompaña la minúscula tanga que la noche anterior casi lo hace olvidar su caballerosidad.

Nuevas burbujas se forman en la espuma.

Sonriendo travieso, se despoja de su camisa y pantalón, agachándose junto a la tina introduce su mano tocando la pantorrilla y el muslo de su esposa virgen...


	14. Chapter 14

Haruka emerge aspirando aire y tosiendo estruendosamente.

Seiya ríe a carcajadas.

**-Pensé que nunca saldrías a respirar -**se mete en la tina, tomando la mano femenina, atrae a Haruka hacía él -**¿Tienes tiempo despierta? **-Acaricia el pulso de su muñeca.

**-Si... no -**Retira su cabello de la frente **-Lamento si mi conducta fue inapropiada... -**apoya su espalda en el pecho masculino, abriendo exageradamente los ojos al reconocer lo que siente en la parte baja de su espalda -**¿Hice? ¿Dije...?**

Una ligera risa sale de la garganta de Seiya. Toma la esponja y comienza a frotar el brazo femenino, la tensión comienza a abandonar a Haruka.

**-Para mí fue una verdadera sorpresa descubrir que me casé con dos mujeres que habitan en un mismo cuerpo. La controlada y la desinhibida **-Sopla el lóbulo de la oreja antes de morderlo -**Verte disfrutar y celebrar la fiesta de bodas que tanto huimos fue único.**

Haruka tiembla cuando él acaricia su brazo.

**-¿Fui muy...? -**Jadea al sentir la caricia en el interior de sus muslos. Esa esponja hace maravillas.

**-Feliz -**Responde él.

**-Advertí... que no puedo... -**Arquea la cabeza al sentir el ligero roce en su intimidad.

**-Comprendí tu aversión al licor. ¿Cuándo descubriste que existe en ti otra personalidad?**

**-En preparatoria. -**La rubia toma su mano y la lleva hasta la cicatriz de su cadera.- **Según mis amigos, hacía cosas que jamás haría en mi sano juicio. No les creí hasta que grabaron mi última aventura.**

**-¿Allí te hiciste esto?**

Haruka asiente.

**-Mi último deporte extremo consistió en subirme a una motocicleta y saltar de una altura de nueve metros hacia un terraplén para demostrar que era la mejor. **-Mueve la cabeza -** Estuve hospitalizada por dos meses, tuve que presentar los exámenes por internet y me perdí la fiesta de graduación.**

**-Fue grave -**Mide la lesión, alrededor de diez centímetros.

**-Lo fue. Tuve una fractura en el húmero izquierdo, tres costillas rotas, hematomas en todo el cuerpo y el manubrio de la motocicleta me hizo la enorme herida que tocas. Tuve suerte de no desangrarme. Desde entonces no bebo licor... hasta anoche.**

**-Me alegro -**Se aclara la garganta -**No del accidente sino de tu decisión de mantenerte sobria.**

**-No puedo beber una sola gota porque pierdo el control de mis actos -**La rubia se deja seducir por las caricias -**Sigo lamentando esa torpeza, gracias a ella mamá se aprovechó para hacer mi casa dentro de la propiedad familiar ¿Sabías que el viaje al que me envió también asistieron Usui y Sato? Su nerviosismo y paranoia porque algo me ocurriera, aumentaron a raíz de ese accidente. **

**-Y te pusiste a comer desenfrenadamente como una vía de escape.**

La rubia enarca una ceja.

**-¿Eres veterinario o psiquiatra? **

**-Lo que desees que sea -**sopla las palabras -**Terminó la sesión -**Toma los brazos femenino llevándolos a la parte posterior de su cuello **-Eres perfecta -**Acaricia sus senos deteniéndose en las rosadas aureolas.

Besa su cuello mordisqueándolo. Ella cierra los ojos cuando una mano masculina desciende nuevamente a su intimidad abriéndose paso entre sus pliegues, la otra continúa su labor en su pecho, jugando y halando con suavidad el pezón erecto.

El temblor de sus extremidades se unen a los gemidos que escapan de su garganta.

**-Esto es...**

**-Date la vuelta -**Dice él con voz ronca.

**-No creo poder moverme -**Confiesa.

Seiya la retira ligeramente ayudándola a quedar de rodillas frente a él.

Admira lo que la espuma permite ver del cuerpo femenino, su estrecha cintura, sus senos firmes...

Observa sus verdes ojos. Levanta la mano para tomarla por la nuca y acercarla, apasionado la besa, sus lenguas se mueven al ritmo de los dedos que acarician la frágil piel escondida en los pliegues femeninos.

Ella acaricia la cicatriz del hombro bajando su mano por el abdomen firme descendiendo más, sorprendiéndose al rozar su generosa erección.

Seiya le sonríe infundiéndole confianza, toma la mano femenina besando su palma, chupando su dedo índice mientras observa como los ojos verdes se dilatan y ella aguanta la respiración, sin dejar de verla dirige la mano femenina a su entrepierna.

**-Acaríciame.**

Haruka lo mira fijamente a los ojos oscurecidos de pasión, rodea su abultada masculinidad acariciando suavemente la piel caliente. Seiya cierra los ojos gimiendo de placer cuando ella acaricia la suave punta, se pregunta qué pensará ella de él ahora que conoce su tamaño. Haruka responde a su interrogante inclinándose para besarlo en la boca.

Silenciosa y excitada, Haruka trae a su memoria las imágenes de la película que vio a escondidas y la hicieron tomar la decisión de no acostarse con ningún hombre, debería huir en ese instante al comprobar la generosa masculinidad de su marido, sin embargo, se mantiene acariciándolo, deseando consumar ya su matrimonio.

De repente, la rubia arquea la espalda y jadea con fiereza.

**-Esto es... **-Dice eufórica al sentir que un dedo se abre paso en su interior.

**-¿Sientes dolor o incomodidad? -**El veterinario preocupado le pregunta al ver como su cuerpo se ruboriza. La rubia miente y niega con la cabeza entre jadeos -**Vamos a la cama.**

La ayuda a ponerse de pie sin dejar de besarla.

A Haruka jamás se le había ocurrido que pasar la toalla por su cuerpo podría ser una experiencia placentera. Con maestría, Seiya besa cada centímetro de piel que seca, deteniéndose en su vientre.

Haruka siente que las fuerzas la abandonan y lo hala por el cabello, es recompensada cuando Seiya la toma en brazos y sale del tocador hacia la cama depositándola suavemente sobre las sábanas.

La besa una y otra vez, provocándola hasta que Haruka rodea su cuello y se ofrece completamente a él.

**-Hazme el amor...**

**-Pronto mi amor, pronto.**

Acaricia sus senos, besa su cuello, sus hombros descendiendo, lamiendo, sorbiendo, torturando, mordisqueando delicadamente los rosados pezones. Desciende hasta la cicatriz de su cadera, la besa.

Desea saborearla, besar su húmeda feminidad, pero sabe que ella no está preparada aún para caricias más atrevidas, conformándose por ahora con besar el interior de sus muslos, mientras sus dedos juegan con el botón de su esposa.

Sonríe al sentirla excitada, suplicando que no se detenga. Asciende nuevamente tomando su boca, invadiéndola, haciéndola perder el aliento y la cordura.

Con su rodilla separa las piernas de Haruka, acomodándose entre ellas, controlando el palpitar de su deseo y la necesidad de fundirse en ella de un impulso, la mira a los ojos mientras roza con su miembro la delicada humedad. Haruka no aparta la vista, por el contrario, se incorpora ligeramente para ver su acción, pero la confesión de la razón de su negativa para hacer el amor, lo hacen besarla para impedírselo.

**-Por favor... -**Suplica ella entre besos, elevando las caderas.

Temblando de pasión, Seiya eleva las rodillas de Haruka hacia sus costillas, sujetándolas con sus fuertes antebrazos.

La observa mientras lentamente invade la cueva húmeda, Haruka aprieta los dientes y se ruboriza, pero no emite ningún quejido de dolor, permitiéndole continuar con su posesión. Seiya siente la resistencia y tensión de los músculos internos de su esposa, se inclina a besarla haciendo que ella responda con la misma y febril necesidad.

Los minutos pasan hasta que él por fin logra traspasar la barrera virginal, deteniéndose un instante para que el cuerpo femenino se amolde a él.

**-¡Oh cielos! - **SusurraHaruka. cierra los ojos al sentir la dulce invasión, rodea con sus largas piernas las caderas de su hombre... el dolor es ligero comparado con el placer que siente cuando Seiya comienza a mecerse sobre ella.

Él tenía razón, poseer a Haruka es la experiencia más placentera de su vida, su cuerpo húmedo y caliente, el aroma de su excitación, sus manos inquietas que acarician su espalda lo trasladan a una erótica y magnífica dimensión. Ninguna otra mujer con la que tuvo sexo lo elevó tanto como lo está haciendo esta hechicera.

Amarla con toda su alma es solo una parte del todo. Desea que ella se enamore de él para ser completamente feliz.

Ella, hipnotizada y con los labios entreabiertos, no aparta su mirada de los ojos masculinos que estudian cada gesto, cada expresión de placer. Seiya evita hacerle daño conteniendo su necesidad de penetrarla con ímpetu.

**-Eres tan hermosa... **-Susurra.

Casi pierde el control cuando Haruka comenzó a moverse a la par con él, exigiendo más, suplicándole con la mirada que no acabe.

**-¡Oh Seiya! -**Cerrando con fuerza los ojos arquea la cabeza dejándose llevar por la vorágine del orgasmo.

El hombre la siente convulsionar bajo él gritando su nombre. Los músculos femeninos lo aprietan.

Besándola una vez más, la embiste con mayor velocidad y potencia, hasta que, apretándose contra ella, derrama su semilla en su interior...

Agotado, levanta la cabeza y observa su rostro plácido. Resistiendo el deseo de confesarle su amor, besa suavemente sus labios y las lágrimas que humedecen sus sienes y cabello, regresando a sus labios.

**-¿Cómo te sientes? -**Le pregunta.

Haruka mueve la cabeza.

**-No lo se **-Confiesa -**Fue increíble -**Afloja el abrazo -**No pensé que hacer el amor sería tan maravilloso.**

Seiya va a responder, sintiendo algo resbaloso entre ambos, se mueve ligeramente sorprendiéndose.

**-¡Estás sangrando! **

Haruka se incorpora ligeramente apoyándose en un codo, con el otro brazo toma el borde de la sábana y cubre su desnudez.

**-Es normal que nos suceda esto a algunas mujeres **-Simula estar calmada cuando en realidad se siente tan asustada como él **-Dos chicas de la agencia contaron sus experiencias sexuales con lujos de detalles, incluyendo su primera vez -**Intenta levantarse pero Seiya la recuesta.

**-No te muevas -**Corre al tocador, regresando cubierto con la bata de baño y trae en sus manos una toalla húmeda. La rubia extiende la mano para tomarla, negando él con la cabeza -**Yo lo haré -**Sentándose a su lado, le separa suavemente las piernas, limpiando sus muslos y feminidad -**Debiste detenerme si estabas sufriendo. Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte.**

**-Lo siento -**Haruka asiente con los ojos cerrados.

Seiya es un amante magnífico, la llevó a las estrellas y se siente aún elevada. La conmueve con su atención y preocupación.

Luego de asearla, el veterinario se acuesta a su lado y la atrae abrazándola, hablándole de los planes de ese día para conocer los alrededores de la cabaña y el pueblo.

**-Te gustará, de eso estoy seguro -**Le dice mientras acaricia el rubio cabello.

**-Será después de desayunar, siempre como puntual y este día he atrasado la primera comida -**Nuevamente hace el intento de levantarse, cayendo de rodillas cuando las piernas no la sostienen -**¡Oh cielos! **

**-¡Haruka! -**Seiya la ayuda a sentarse al borde de la cama -**¿Te sientes muy mal?**

**-No, es solo que... -**¿Cómo decirle que tal vez tenía razón en su idea de no hacer el amor con alguien tan bien dotado como él? **-Me tiemblan las piernas y la resaca también es culpable de mi falta de equilibrio. **-No lo mira a los ojos.

Él le acaricia las manos, preguntándose si no fue muy rudo con ella. Es la primera vez que se acuesta con una mujer y no usa protección, y la primera virgen en su vida. Lo emociona y asusta a la vez el pensar que tal vez ya sea un futuro padre.

Acostándola la cubre con la sábana y besa su frente.

**-Haré un te, pero antes te daré algo que te ayudará con la resaca. Mientras tanto, descansa -**Se yergue y camina hacia la nevera .

**-Hay que cambiar las sábanas...**

**-Eso será cuando me desocupe, ahora descansa y deja que cumpla mis funciones como el buen esposo que deseo ser -**Le sonríe haciendo que el corazón de la rubia de un vuelco.

Piensa desesperada que si se descuida podría enamorarse de él.

Le dio su cuerpo, pero no está dispuesta a darle su corazón para que lo aplaste sin compasión, teme que él cambie de opinión y el día que Akane muera se marche sin mirar atrás...

.-

**Tokio.**

**Pastelería.**

**-No creo que este sea un desayuno saludable **-La rubia, peinada con coletas odango le dice a su acompañante.

**-Bah, ya escuchaste a papá, tenemos que divertirnos antes que seamos ancianas -**Mina muerde una donut -**Y yo siempre obedezco.**

**-Se suponía que iríamos a la playa y compraríamos un traje de baño de dos piezas -**Se queja Serena, bebe un sorbo de jugo -**Debí traer uno de mi colección y abandonarte aquí.**

**-Hacerlo no es tan divertido como comprarlo **-Mina hace un gesto despreocupado -**Quiero el más sexy de todos.**

**-Yo quiero desaparecerte en este instante, pero ya ves que no se me hace el milagro.**

**-¿Continúas enojada por la tontería que cometí con las fotos? Deberías superarlo y ya. Llama a ese diamantito en bruto para que nos acompañe a la playa, lame el suelo por donde pasas.**

**-También lo hacen Seijuurou, y otros tontos -**Expresa enojada -**Pero de mi parte no recibirán ni agua.**

**-La suerte de esa fea -**Mina habla al vendedor señalando a Serena -**Esta bonita la desea -**Suspira exageradamente. Observa hacia la calle emitiendo una exclamación. **-¿Ese no es el modelo de la agencia?**

Serena mira hacia la misma dirección. Un hombre de cabellos plateados compra el diario en el kiosco. Lanza piropos a todas las chicas que pasan a su lado.

**-Me parece que si, me pregunto por qué lo escogimos -**Crítica mira su ropa -**Ni siquiera tiene una rebeca de nuestra marca.**

**-¿Y qué? Me interesa el paquete, no la envoltura -**Suspira, viendo risueña al hombre colocarse el casco y abordar la motocicleta.** -Y tiene vehículo propio**.

Serena pone los ojos en blanco.

**-Es un hombre mayor, tú aún no sueltas los pañales.**

**-Si mal no recuerdo, tú también tienes diecisiete años.**

**-Pero cumpliré dieciocho dentro de cuatro meses, tres meses antes que tú, eso me hace mayor -**Paga el jugo y la donut y hace una reverencia al vendedor -**Agradezco su amabilidad. **-Toma el brazo de Mina -**Vamos al Centro Comercial, ya me aburrí de ir a la playa, compraré cientos de zapatos y mucha ropa interior Victoria Secrets.**

Abandonan la pastelería y caminan hacia la parada de taxis.

**-Yo quiero algunos diseños de Richard Chan, me pregunto si ese modelito me dirá algo bonito al verme.**

**-Te dirá: "Uy, sigues siendo fea" .**

**-¡Ajá! Y luego dices que soy yo la provocadora -**Aborda el taxi -**Al Centro Comercial Ginza por favor...**

.-

**Apartamento Kido**

**-¿Le dirás a mamá? -**Jana le pregunta a su hermana.

**-Ya te dije que esa señora nos confundió, no estoy casada ni embarazada, es solo anemia -**Explica por enésima vez. **Y enciende la lavadora con tu ropa.**

Ignorándola, Jana se sienta en el sofá viendo como Saory sacude el polvo de las lámparas.

**-¿Y de veras el perdedor es un doctor? **

**-Si.**

**-¿Doctor de bata blanca? **

**-Así es.**

**-¿Matasanos?**

Saory pone las manos en jarra y la mira.

**-¿Necesitas ver su título de la universidad? ¡Por supuesto que es médico y pronto será especialista en... algo!**

Jana sisea impaciente.

**-¿Qué esperas para atraparlo? **

**-Pensé que no te agradaba.**

**-Así es, pero si te casas con él sería la cuñada de un doctor -**Añade orgullosa.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Saory da la vuelta.

**-Ya terminé mi trabajo en la sala, iré a ayudar a mamá con la aspiradora y los baños. No quiero que regrese con papá del mercado y tenga que lidiar con la limpieza. Ve a lavar tu ropa y arregla tu recámara, parece un basurero.**

**-No es cierto, Mi idea del orden difiere de la tuya. ¿Me regalarás algo de lo que tienes? Mi armario necesita cosas nuevas y bonitas.**

Saory va a responder, cuando suena su teléfono personal.

**-Has la limpieza de tu alcoba y lava tu ropa -**Le advierte a Jana antes de encerrarse en su alcoba. **-¿Hola?**

_**-"Buenos días Saory, quería saber cómo te ha ido con tu hermana". -**_La voz de Taiki se escucha a través del receptor.

**-Desde anoche ha insistido en que le diga la verdad y le muestre el acta de matrimonio, creo que por fin acabo de convencerla que tú y yo no tenemos ningún nexo, ni esperamos un bebé.**

_**-"Es una niña insistente, deberíamos hacerle una cita con Zero Kiryuu..."**_

_**-**_**Es mi hermanita, menor de edad, la espinilla en la frente, y los ojos de papá. Quiero decir, que no puede tener novio ni su equivalencia hasta que cumpla treinta años.**

_**-"No hablé de casarla, solo conseguirle una cita con su actor favorito, es todo".**_

La chica de cabello color lila, mira su reflejo en el espejo.

**-Podría ser... **-Muerde su labio inferior -**Con la condición que estemos presentes. No quiero dejarla desamparada con un extraño.**

_**-"Le diré a Seiya que nos ayude con su futura suegra, ella es su entrenadora".**_

La chica suspira.

**-Compadezco a tu hermano y su prometida, esa señora Tenoh es peor que Jana.**

Se hace silencio al otro lado de la línea, hasta que Taiki vuelve a hablar.

_**-"¿Qué harás mañana al mediodía? **_

**-Comer y defender mi armario de mi hermana ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

_**-"Seiya traerá a su prometida para conocer a la familia y comer. Quería saber si quieres acompañarme"**_

**-¿Cómo tu esposa?**

_**-"Como mi amiga, me agradaría contar con tu compañía".**_

**-En ese caso estaré encantada, no quiero devolver la comida nuevamente.**

_**-"¿Estás tomando las medicinas al pie de la letra?**_

Saory duda un instante antes de responder.

**-Esperaba cobrar mi primer sueldo para comprarla, no quiero hacerles carga a mis padres, ya tienen suficiente con el condominio y los alimentos.**

_**-"Debiste comunicármelo anoche".**_

_**-**_**No tiene importancia...**

_**-"Por supuesto que si, tienes una fuerte anemia, y si planeas tener dos trabajos de medio turno y no abandonar las clases en la universidad, te recomiendo que acates la orden de tu doctor".**_

**-Tienes razón.**

_**-"Estoy ayudando a mamá y mi hermana con algunas tareas pesadas, pero esta tarde pasaré por tu casa y te llevaré los medicamentos".**_

**-Te lo agradezco pero...**

_**-"Considéralo una retribución por lo que te he hecho pasar esta semana".**_

**-Sobre lo de la semana... No me sentiría bien si me pagas, olvidemos eso de esposos por contrato.**

_**-"Te di mi palabra de honor que..."**_

**-Entiéndelo por favor, me siento mal de solo pensar en cobrar por estar a tu lado, mejor has que ese empleo temporal en el hospital sea por largo tiempo.**

_**-"Haré lo posible, eso me da libertad para pedirte que salgas esta noche conmigo, escogeremos un lugar lejos de los gustos culinarios de nuestra acosadora"**_

**-En ese caso, recuerda presentarte con papá y advierte de antemano que eres un amigo y no un esposo en potencia. **

Conversan un poco más, hasta que Jana toca la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entra.

**-Oye Saory ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? ¿Tienes una vida secreta o algo así?**

**-Ves muchas telenovelas.**

Indignada, Jana la hala por la mano y obliga a asomarse.

**-En nuestro sofá se halla sentado un pastelito que dice ser amigo tuyo y también doctor, vino a invitarnos a pasear. No conocía tus gustos por las batas blancas. **-Susurra intrigada.

Saory abre exageradamente los ojos al ver que su visitante no es otro que Ren Kaioh...


	15. Chapter 15

**Villa Tenoh**

**-Desde que sacó a la luz a su novio, Haruka se ha tornado muy irresponsable -**Comenta Akane al gato.

La dama se pasea impaciente por el recibidor, preguntándose cómo salir de su mentira ahora que no necesita _"morirse"._

**-Buenos días mi amor -**Hatoko entra al salón observando su sillón favorito -**¿Qué hace ese ser ocupando mi lugar?**

Akane se encoge de hombros.

**-Haruka no vino a dormir anoche y Usui cuidó a Muñeco.**

Hatoko saca su pañuelo e intenta ahuyentar al gato sin éxito. Voltea hacia su mujer.

**-Tal vez no vino para que no la obligues a esa boda absurda. **

Akane se ofende

**-No es absurda y ya tengo cita con el obispo. Quiere que lleve a mi hija. **-.

**-¿Necesitas incordiarla todo el tiempo? Harás que se mude a otro país. **-Voltea hacia el felino moviendo el pañuelo -**Siu animal.**

**-¡No digas tonterías! Ella jamás me abandonaría.**

**-Me pregunto qué hará si se entera de tu espeluznante mentira, no se irá del país sino pondrá galaxias de distancia.**

**-¡Exagerado! -**Acomoda su cabello -**Sobre eso... Necesito que me ayudes a pensar...**

**-Por fin reconoces que no lo haces. **-Rodea el sillón, Muñeco no deja de mirarlo.

**-Si fue un chiste, no hizo gracia.**

**-La mentira tiene patas cortas.**

**-No me molestes...**

**-El pez muere por la boca y tú mi adorada esposa, estarás de trofeo sobre la chimenea de nuestra hija.**

Akane patea el suelo.

**-¿Quieres guardar silencio y escuchar?**

Hatoko suspira.

**-Habla, pero advierto que no participaré en tu nueva gran manera de hacer que nuestra hija nos odie. **-Mueve el sofá, sin embargo el gato solo saca sus garras y se aferra al asiento -**¿Dónde está Haruka que no se llevó a este demonio?**

**-Está con su novio quien sabe donde. Desde ayer están desaparecidos. **

El hombre voltea sorprendido.

**-¿Pasó la noche con un hombre y me lo dices tan tranquila?**

**-No te pongas así. **-Se cruza de brazos pensativa -**Tal vez sea sexualmente activa desde que bebiera licor a escondidas y enloqueciera.**

Su esposo se lleva las manos al corazón.

**-¿Intentas producirme un ataque?**

La dama se pasea por el salón.

**-Tengo que hallar la manera de salir de mi enfermedad terminal y tú te pones en plan de padre ofendido. Deberías ayudarme a convencerla de casarse como Dios manda.**

Cansado de intentar recuperar su sillón, Hatoko se sienta en el sofá.

**-No estoy muy convencido que se case con ese Kou. **

Akane se detiene enojada.

**-¿Cómo dices?**

Él se encoge de hombros.

**-Su padre buscará la manera de aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de Haruka. Deberíamos presentarle algunos colegas y mandar al chico al diablo.**

El grito femenino no se hace esperar.

**-¡No te atreverías! ¡Mi hija se casará con el veterinario y punto! Tantos años esperando tener un yerno y no lo arruinarás cuando estoy a punto de ver mi sueño realizado.**

Su esposo entrecierra los ojos.

**-Parece ser que serás tú y no nuestra hija quien se casará.**

Usui entra al comedor.

**-El desayuno está servido.**

Muñeco salta del sofá y corre directamente al comedor.

**-Iré a defender mi puesto de ese odioso animal. Ya se cree el dueño de mis dominios y eso es tu culpa que no le dices a Haruka que lo deje encerrado en su casa.**-Sale apresurado dejando a las mujeres riendo.

**-Dime algo Usui, **-Akane sale con ella al comedor -**¿Cómo saldrías de una mentira?**

**-No diciéndola en primer lugar.**

**-Esa si que es una mujer inteligente -**Hatoko mueve su silla donde se acostó Muñeco, colocando otra en su lugar.

Akane lo mira con mala cara. Vuelve su atención a la cocinera.

**-¿Y si ya estuvieras en una?**

**-Apelaría a una de mis telenovelas, no se, inventaría algo para contrarrestar lo otro. Usted sabe, la chica mala que se hace pasar por ciega para quedarse con el galán y luego dice que un milagro le regresó la vista. -**Sirve te en dos tazas y se marcha.

Akane y Hatoko se miran. Sus cerebros comienzan a funcionar...

.-

**Apartamento Kido**

Sentada frente a Ren, Saory estira nerviosa su delantal.

Tres tazas de te un platillo de galletas de canela la separan del médico.

**-¿De verás eres doctor? **-Jana le pregunta por tercera vez al joven galeno.

**-Soy médico traumatólogo -**Responde sonriente.

**-¿Traumatólogo? **-Jana mira a su hermana -**Deberías escoger a este y no al perdedor, es el doctor que papá necesita.**

Saory se ruboriza intensamente.

**-¡Cierra la boca Jana y ve a encender la lavadora con tu ropa! **-Mira suplicante a Ren -**Pido disculpas por mi hermana, es joven, inmadura, imprudente y carece del sentido de...**

**-Descuide señorita -**Divertido Ren le resta importancia. Vuelve su atención a Jana** - ¿Por qué tu padre necesita un traumatólogo?**

La chica corre a la alcoba de sus padres y regresa con un gran sobre. Extrayendo una radiografía, se la entrega al médico.

**-Mi papá sufrió de un accidente en el trabajo, una máquina le cortó la muñeca y los tendones...**

**-Fue intervenido quirúrgicamente para reinsertarle... **Saory suspira -**lo cierto es que no se ha restablecido y las terapias no han mejorado su condición.**

Ren toma el sobre, saca y lee cada documento y análisis, volviendo todo a su lugar.

Su teléfono suena, escucha silencioso lo que le dicen al otro lado de la línea.

**-Lo siento, debo marcharme. Me necesitan en el hospital **-Regresa el sobre y se levanta. **-Lleva a tu padre a la clínica para inmigrantes, es gratuita y lo atenderé personalmente. **

**-¿Puedo llevarlo yo? -**Jana le pregunta -**Saory comenzará a trabajar el lunes. **

Su hermana niega con la cabeza.

**-Debes ir a clases. Le diré a mamá que lo lleve ella.**

**-Ren no la conoce...**

El galeno saca una tarjeta personal. Anota algo en la parte de atrás y se la ofrece a Saory.

**-Dile que muestre esto en recepción, la enfermera sabrá que hacer.**

**-Se lo agradezco doctor Kaioh.**

**-Dile Ren **-Sonriente Jana le sugiere, ganándose una mirada severa.

Nuevamente suena el telé la cabeza se disculpa con las jóvenes.

**-Lamento que no hayamos podido concretar el paseo, Dejaremos la salida para mañana...**

**-Mañana no podré, **-Saory responde -**Ya tengo planes. **-Levanta la mano al ver que Jana va a quejarse -**Pero podremos quedar para después.**

**-Te llamaré a tu celular, Michiru me dio tu número. **-He allí el misterio de su presencia, piensa Saory. Haciendo una reverencia, Ren se despide -**Señoritas. -**Sale apresurado.

**-¡No te olvides de llamar! -**Jana le dice antes de ser halada al interior del apartamento.

Abordando el elevador, el hombre llama al hospital, escuchando los pormenores del caso.

Está tan concentrado en el informe, que tropieza con un caballero de ojos violeta y cabello castaño quien sostiene unas bolsas.

**-Lo siento, estaba distraído.**

**-Descuide, fue mi culpa -**Sonriente el castaño responde -**Voy a ver a mi chica y...**

**-Si es tan hermosa como la que acabo de dejar, lo comprendo. Soy Ren Kaioh. -**Hace una reverencia.

**-Taiki Kou. ¿Es familia de Michiru Kaioh?**

Ren asiente.

**-Soy su hermano -**Observa su teléfono, había olvidado que estaba hablando -**Debo irme.**

Despidiéndose, da la vuelta y cruza la calle hacia su camioneta.

Feliz de haberse liberado de los deberes, Taiki ingresa feliz al edificio. Lleva varias golosinas y revistas juveniles para que Jana no lo moleste. Aborda el elevador apretando el botón del piso de las chicas.

**-Detenga el elevador –** Pide un hombre de cabello plateado.

El castaño observa las pesadas bolsas que el caballero y su acompañante llevan. El hombre tiene una mano envuelta en una venda, los dedos encogidos de manera inusual hacen notar que tiene una afección de los tendones.

**-Permítame ayudarlos –** Coloca sus bolsas en el suelo sujetando las de la pareja.

**-Gracias. Veo que va al mismo piso que nosotros -**La dama dice al ver el tablero.

**-Así es, traigo unos medicamentos para mi amiga. En realidad es la mujer que he soñado como esposa. **

**-Le deseo suerte. **-Dice el caballero -**¿Por qué necesita los medicamentos?**

**-Está padeciendo una fuerte anemia y como médico se que si no se atiende a tiempo será nocivo.**

**-Tenemos una hija que padece de anemia, debido a mi accidente descuidó su salud comiendo a deshoras alimentos nada saludables. **-Responde el hombre.

Suena la campana que anuncia el piso.

**-Gracias por su ayuda -**La dama toma las bolsas.

Los tres descienden del elevador, curiosos y sorprendidos ven a Taiki adelantarse y apretar el botón de su apartamento.

Jana abre la puerta observando al joven de pies a cabeza sin fijarse en la presencia de sus padres.

**-Saory, llegó tu matasanos perdedor. Despáchalo antes que nuestros padres descubran que estás casada con él. -**Abre los ojos enormes al ver a las personas detrás de Taiki...

.-

**Nagano**

**-El desayuno está servido **-Haruka anuncia a su marido desde la ventana. **-¿Qué haces?**

Seiya voltea.

**-Improvisando un tendero para colgar las sábanas. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza después de tomar lo que te traje?**

La rubia observa la soga atada entre dos árboles.

**-Bien, creo que la resaca está extinta. luego de desayunar lavaré las sábanas.**

Seiya sonríe. Observa la cubeta junto a él.

**-Espérame dentro. Nada más termine y te sigo -**Toma una sábana húmeda de la cubeta.

Haruka se horroriza.

**-¿Lavaste las sábanas tú?**

**-Fue sencillo, las metí en la tina y luego de remojarlas...**

**-Te dije que yo las lavaría -**Después que leyera la etiqueta, por supuesto. Y que supiera cómo hacerlo sin una lavadora automática.

La verdad es que jamás ha tenido la necesidad de lavar algo más grande que un pañuelo, todo lo envía a la tintorería.

**-Si te ofreciste a hacer el desayuno yo debía ocuparme de esto.**

La rubia se molesta.

**-Si piensas que tendremos un matrimonio normal ignorándome...**

**-Terminé -**Sonriente regresa a casa. Cambia sus zapatos por pantuflas y se acerca a ella -**No te enojes conmigo -**La toma en brazos para besarla pero ella se suelta.

**-¿Por qué lavaste las sábanas? -**Pregunta con un sentimiento de enojo y vergüenza.

Sentándose en un cojín, Seiya observa los tazones de comida.

**-Huele delicioso. **-Observa a su esposa cubierta con el diminuto kimono, éste le llega sobre las rodillas **-Me encantaría verte siempre así. Sin embargo, y para evitar golpear a un abusivo, compraremos algo de ropa en el pueblo, no es de diseñador como acostumbras a usar...**

**-La pagaré yo -**Advierte ella acercándose con la tetera. **-No quiero que gastes en mí lo que debes pagar al banco.**

**-Dos vestidos no me arruinarán.**

**-Un anillo de compromiso, dos alianzas, un delicioso y relajante fin de semana en este paraíso, la ofrenda a la iglesia. -**Contempla su mano izquierda. -**Estás comenzando en la clínica y debes ser puntual y pagar a tiempo para tener buenas relaciones con los acreedores. -**Coloca la tetera en la mesa y se sienta. **Debo advertir que no soy chef, pero hasta ahora no me he envenenado con lo que preparo en casa.**

**-Puedo ayudarte. Aprendí las labores del hogar cuando quedamos en la ruina. No podíamos pagarle a nadie ni dejarle a mamá toda la carga. Ser ama de casa es un trabajo forzado e inapreciado. Es la razón por la que lavé las sábanas, para que tus adorables manos no se estropeen.**

Haruka lo mira sorprendida y ríe.

**-Hablaste como toda una mujer. -**Ladea la cabeza y lame su labio inferior, despertando nuevamente el deseo en Seiya -**Pero ambos sabemos que no lo eres. **-Satisfecha al ver que él traga en seco, vuelve su atención a la comida. **-Estoy famélica. **

Cambia de posición, arrodillándose, aleja el cojín.

**-¿Te sientes mal? -**Seiya le pregunta cubriendo con la suya la mano femenina.

**-No, **-Arruga el ceño -**es solo que no puedo sentarme... **-Se ruboriza por su imprudencia. **-Digo...**

**-Debí imaginarlo -**Seiya razona -**¿Quieres ver un doctor? **

**-No estoy enferma, es normal que... -**Suspira -**Tengo veinticinco años. Había escuchado chistes desagradables sobre mujeres que perdían la virginidad después de cierta edad. Desde taladros hasta topas... **-Mueve la cabeza -**Debí practicar el sexo mucho antes.**

Seiya siente que el pecho se le oprime.

**-¿Crees que tuvimos sexo? **-Pregunta con voz grave.

Haruka lo observa. Niega en silencio.

**-Hicimos el amor. **-Confiesa -**Fue la experiencia más fantástica de mi vida, más que ganar el premio a mejor publicista. -**Baja la mirada.

El veterinario toca su quijada levantando su rostro.

**-Te confieso que el que seas mi esposa me hace feliz. No importa cuanto tiempo tenemos conociéndonos. **-Observa los ojos verdes -**Haber sido tu primer amante, despertar en ti la pasión, besar tu cuerpo... Nada se compara con esa realidad. -**Observa como le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios.

**-También me alegra que hayas sido tú. ** - Responde sincera. Siente que el corazón le da un vuelco cada vez que él la mira como lo está haciendo en ese instante. **-¿De veras te quedarás conmigo después de...? **

**-Si de mí depende, para siempre. **-Afirma.

**-Podría engordar nuevamente y ya no te resultaría atractiva. **-Desvía la mirada -**Imagínate estar atado a alguien... y con un hijo que no deseabas tener hasta mucho después.**

Sorprendido Seiya hace un nuevo descubrimiento.

Bajo su aparente confianza y desenvolvimiento, se esconde una mujer con baja autoestima. Debió ser dura la etapa que fue ignorada como mujer por todos los mezquinos y superficiales hombres que la rodearon.

**-Te prometo que no será así, y no quiero un hijo -**Ella cierra los ojos evitando que las lágrimas del repentino dolor escapen **-Quiero dos, a lo sumo tres y todos contigo. Y no has pensado que tal vez sea yo quien engorde y pierda el cabello. **

Haruka abre los ojos observándolo, deseando leer sus pensamientos.

**-¿Te gusto lo suficiente para sacrificarte toda una vida? -**Silencioso, Seiya se levanta y la toma de la mano,ayudándola a incorporarse. **-El desayuno...**

**-Puede esperar. No será un sacrificio sino un placer vivir contigo -**Besándola, la aprieta contra él haciéndole sentir el deseo que lo embarga. Besos intensos que son respondidos con pasión y frenesí, Haruka se cuelga de su cuello atrayéndolo cuanto es posible, sintiendo la dura erección contra su vientre.** -Tengo hambre de ti.**

Ella se suelta y camina sensual hacia la cama. Soltando el cinturón de su kimono, lo deja caer a sus pies dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

**-El aperitivo lo aguarda señor Kou.**

Hipnotizado por las curvas femeninas, el moreno corta las distancias de dos zancadas.

**-¿Seguro puedes hacer el amor...?**

Haruka pasa sus manos por el cuello de Seiya.

**-Vamos a comprobarlo. **Susurra contra sus labios.

Embriagado por el magnetismo sensual de la rubia, se deja seducir por su calor. Hambriento posee su boca, invadiendo con su lengua el interior, explorando con sus manos las caderas, su trasero, subiendo a sus senos.

La rubia introduce sus manos en la remera gris de él, tocando sus músculos definidos, Levanta la prenda para quitársela, impaciente él la ayuda con la labor antes de recostarla en la cama. Apresurado termina de desnudarse mostrando su magnifico cuerpo que parece esculpido en granito, Haruka extiende la mano para acariciarlo, sin dejar de verlo, hambrienta de deseo.

**-Poséeme. -**Le suplica cuando él se arrodilla entre sus piernas.

**-Cómo ordenes. **-De un impulso invade su cuerpo haciéndola gemir. -**Eres adictiva -**Se mece sobre ella recibiendo como respuesta febriles caricias en su espalda, siente las uñas femeninas clavarse en sus nalgas. Empuja controlado, sudando por el esfuerzo que debe hacer para no embestirla con fuerza. La besa, jugando con su lengua. Toma el tobillo femenino y levanta la pierna de la chica a su hombro -**¿Te incomoda? -**Le pregunta sin dejar de moverse. Haruka niega con la cabeza.

La rubia gime al sentir que se acerca el éxtasis.

Seiya siente como sus músculos lo aprietan. Vuelve a la chica a la posición original y con destreza mete su mano entre el colchón y la delicada espalda. La atrae sentándola sobre él

Ella se abraza a su cuello, moviéndose sensual, respirando contra su oreja, absorbiendo el olor del cuerpo excitado de su marido, sus pieles se friccionan con cada movimiento.

Seiya la rodea con ambos brazos, con sus palmas apretando la espalda besa su cuello, sus hombros, su boca, absorbiendo el grito de satisfacción. La siente tensarse en el mismo instante que él llega al orgasmo. Juntos gimen y se funden en un exquisito abrazo mientras sus corazones amenazan con salirse de sus pechos...

Permanecen quietos disfrutando la magia del momento.

**-Extraño a muñeco. **-Es lo primero que se le ocurre decir a la rubia luego de recuperar el aliento.

Seiya ríe contra su cuello produciéndole deliciosas cosquillas.

**-Esperaba que dijeras que soy un esposo y amante magnífico. **-Levanta la mirada azul observando el rostro plácido. **Porque tú lo eres. -**Besando sus labios hinchados la acuesta en la cama sin salir de ella.

**-Gracias **-Juega con el cabello oscuro -**¿Por qué llevas el cabello largo?**

**-Es para conocer y conquistar a una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer -**Rueda sobre la cama atrayéndola -**Ella es rubia, alta, cuerpo de diosa, adictiva y tiene una mirada que excita a los hombres mortales. **Observa el techo sin darse por enterado que Haruka se tensa -**Tiene un corazón tan generoso que sacrifica su felicidad por concederle a su madre...**

La chica se sorprende.

**-¿Te refieres a mí? -**Levanta la cabeza para mirarlo.

**-¿De quién más sino de mi esposa? -**Le sonríe.

**-Acabas de conocerme...**

**-No importa si te conozco de hace un día o una década. Eres una mujer completa. Por dentro y por fuera. **-Le dice mirándola a los ojos. **-Parece que fue hace mucho cuando llegaste a la clínica y me propusiste matrimonio y no me arrepiento de haber aceptado. **

Haruka disfruta sus palabras. Vuelve a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

**-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.**

**-En realidad, me dejo crecer el cabello porque me prometí cortarlo el mismo día que pague a los bancos hasta el último yen. Puedes llamarme supersticioso, pero es una promesa que pienso cumplir.**

La chica asiente. De pronto su estómago ruge.

**-Lo siento. **-Se sienta.

**-He descontrolado tu desayuno el día de hoy -**Observa la espalda femenina. La marca de sus palmas se ven claramente -**¿Como te sientes?**

Haruka voltea a verlo, Acaricia el brazo musculoso haciendo que Seiya la atraiga y bese profundamente.

**-Mejor. **Susurra acariciándolo con su cálido aliento -**Fue mejor que la primera vez y para satisfacer tu ego, te confieso que eres un amante maravilloso y a pesar que me opuse al matrimonio con todas mis fuerzas, eres el esposo que toda mujer quisiera contratar.**

**-No me contrataste, me ofrecí a cambio de verte todos los días. Te a... admiro. **-Con una mano la toma por la nuca y la otra juega con su pezón erizándole el cuerpo.

**-Olvidé decirte algo más. -**Se admira al sentir nuevamente el deseo en su interior. Si no tuviera tanta hambre haría el amor en ese instante.

**-¿Qué cosa? **-Pregunta seductor.

**-Te escogí para tener veterinario gratis -**Ríe al verlo contrariado. **-No es cierto -**se aleja de él antes de sucumbir nuevamente. Toma el kimono del suelo observando la mesa-**Todo se ha enfriado. **-Se encierra en el tocador.

Seiya abandona la cama. Sin vergüenza por su desnudez, camina hacia la mesa levantando las tapas de los bol.

**-Hiciste un esfuerzo y lo dejé perder **-Toma un langostino, lo moja en salsa de soya y lo prueba -**Delicioso.**

La rubia sale del tocador paralizándose al verlo desnudo. Es el modelo ideal para la campaña Sport Center, pero solo pensar que otras mujeres verán el magnífico cuerpo de su marido le provoca malestar.

Es una revelación, no tenía idea que fuera celosa.

**-El desayuno se estropeó. -**Se queja sin dejar de mirarlo.

**- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al pueblo y comemos algo típico del lugar? **-Él le propone.

**-Solo si yo pago. **-Se dispone a limpiar la mesa. **-no podemos dejar todo desordenado.**

**-Deja eso para después, nos concentraremos primero en tu alimentación, después pasearemos, nos divertiremos y por último limpiaremos. **

**-Espero que uses ropa.**

**-No me importaría estar siempre desnudo, pero como tienes unos familiares algo metiches que me recuerdan a mis hermanos, prometo estar decente en la casa. **

**-Pensé que te cuidarías de muñeco. **-Viste la ropa que usara el día anterior. Detiene sus manos en los botones de su blusa -**¿Crees que yo...?**

**-¿Qué? -**El moreno busca su ropa deportiva.

**-¿Me habré... embarazado?**

Seiya voltea a verla. Su palidez le indica que está pensando en el tiempo que le queda a su madre.

**-No debes pensar en preocuparte por lo que vendrá, disfrutemos con tu madre lo que podamos. Eso me recuerda que debemos pensar cómo anunciar nuestro matrimonio.**

Haruka asiente.

**-Diremos la verdad, que tomamos la decisión como consecuencia del circo que mamá quiere hacer.**

**-Buena idea, espero que mamá no se enoje. **

**-Tal vez tu madre me crea una aprovechada cascos ligeros.**

**-Te aseguro que no es así. Mamá está ansiosa de conocerte, yo ya estoy deseando que Yaten esté frente a ti y nos explique por qué nos negó.** -Tomando las llaves de la Hummer, la rubia se dispone salir, deteniéndose. **-¿Sucede algo?**

Ella voltea hacia él-

**-Dime que no hice nada extraño anoche, algo que me avergüence. **-Lo mira expectante.

**-Ya te dije que bailaste y te divertiste. Cantaste algo.**

**-¿Cantar? Si lo que hago es cacarear... -**Observa el techo -**Los pobladores se estarán riendo de mí.**

**-No es así mi amor, Y nadie sabía que tu yo maquiavélico tomaría tu lugar.**

**-¿Maquiavélico? **- Se derrumba en la cama -**¡Oh cielos! Eso significa que hice algo censurable. **-Cubre su rostro con la almohada y gime desolada. **-¡Rayos!**

Seiya se sienta a su lado y le quita la almohada

**-No hiciste nada vergonzoso, no en público. **

**-¿No en público? **-Se sienta de pronto -**¿Qué fue lo que hice? -**Le pregunta alterada

Levantándose de la cama, Seiya sonríe de medio lado.

**-Si te portas bien, responderé todas tus preguntas. **-Le ofrece su mano -** Deja aquí las preocupaciones y salgamos a divertirnos.**

**-¿Y si alguien se ríe de mí? **

**-Me encargaré de cobrarle. Ahora vamos a divertirnos.**

Asintiendo, la chica toma su bolso y acepta la mano de su marido...


	16. Chapter 16

**Tokio**

**Villa Tenoh.**

**-Me parece una exageración decir que me sanó un milagro -**Akane dice pensativa.

Su marido exasperado la mira.

**-Decir que tienes una enfermedad terminal no lo es -**Ironiza -**A veces me pregunto si tanto ejercicio y comida ligera te afectan negativamente.**

**-Cuando disfrutas de este cuerpecito no te quejas -**Responde ella.

**-No me quejo de eso sino de tu cerebro, parece estar déficit de oxígeno. **-Sirve un poco más de te. **-Estás intentando que Haruka se aleje de nosotros.**

**-No es cierto. -**Akane estudia una lista de sus clientes. -**Todo lo hice para que mi hija sentara cabeza. De saber que el veterinario se refería a mi hija cuando me dijo que salía con alguien...**

**-Tu mentira fue antes que salieras plañiendo a su clínica.**

La mujer arroja enojada la servilleta.

**-¡Fue tu culpa!**

**-¿Mi culpa?**

**-Por supuesto, le diste a nuestra pequeña una mala enseñanza. Que fuera independiente y no diera cuentas de nada... **-Emite un bufido.

Una doncella entra con una fuente que contiene atún a la plancha, entregándosela a Hatoko.

De inmediato muñeco maulla expectante y se restriega de la pierna del hombre.

**-¿Alguien puede alimentar a este endemoniado animal? **-Pregunta impaciente.

**-Enseguida señor. -**La doncella toma en brazos al felino y se marcha.

**-No será mi blanca mentirilla lo que espantará a Haruka, será tu malsana actitud para con su mascota. **Akane lo acusa. **-Dejará de llamarte papá.**

**-Bah -**Restándole importancia a sus palabra, él come.

Su mujer lo mira petulante antes de tomar un trozo de papaya.

**-Los médicos no son perfectos -**Dice de repente.

**-¿A qué viene ese comentario?**

**-Se equivocan y a veces entrecruzan los análisis de los pacientes.**

Haroto suelta los cubiertos. Sospecha a dónde llevará Akane la mentira.

**-¿Es lo que imagino?**

**-Ahora eres adivino -**Agrega sarcástica -**Si hubieras usado tus habilidades no estaríamos metidos...**

**-¿Estaríamos? No pluralices. Tú sola inventaste tu enfermedad y tú sola saldrás de ella. Me declararé inocente desde ahora y para siempre.**

Su mujer entrecierra los ojos.

**-Me pregunto quién fue el que convenció al doctor Kou de firmar el falso informe.**

Hatoko tose culpable..

**-¿Cuál es tu plan? **-Pregunta humilde.

**-Diremos que los resultados de mis análisis fueron intercambiados con otra paciente. Se equivocaron en el hospital y listo, problema solucionado.**

Pensativo, Hatoko ladea la cabeza.

**-Es una buena opción. **

**-Sabía que te gustaría -**Aplaude Akane.

**-Como protección a la carrera del doctor Kou, quema el falso informe.**

Su mujer asiente.

**-Lo haré hoy mismo**

**-Luego de que la niña se case nos iremos a un crucero.**

**-¿Para vacacionar? Prefiero que les regalemos ese viaje a los chicos, **-Pensativo lleva su mano a la sien -** debo buscar en mis recetas naturales algo para hacer que mi niña esté fértil en su luna de miel.**

Haroto pone los ojos en blanco.

**-Acabas de arruinarme el desayuno...**

.-

**Apartamento Kido.**

Sentados en el sofá de los acusados, se hallan Saory y Taiki.

Abril y Hiroki los miran interrogantes, mientras Jana disfruta la escena comiendo los dulces que le trajera el castaño.

**-No estamos casados -**Muy serio explica Taiki. **-Su hija menor escuchó a una paciente saludarme y confundir a Saory.**

**-Le dije a Jana hasta la saciedad que Taiki es un amigo. **-La chica de cabello lila expresa molesta -**Pero ella no escucha más que sus palabras.**

Hiroki tamborilea el reposa brazos con la mano sana.

**-Dígame doctor...**

**-Puede llamarme Taiki.**

**-Taiki -**Repite el hombre -**¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hija?**

**-Ninguna -**Su hija responde rápidamente -**Digo... ** a**penas... nos conocemos... y... -**Balbucea al ver la expresión decepcionada del joven.

**-Mis intenciones son nobles -**Dice Taiki -**Hemos salido en un par de oportunidades sin compromisos.**

**-Mi hermana aspira alguien mejor -**Jana interviene.

**-cuando necesitemos tu consejo te llamaremos -**Abril le dice -**Ve a revisar si hay monstruos debajo de tu cama.**

La adolescente, ofendida toma sus cosas.

**-¡Siempre me tratan como una niña! -**Refunfuña -**Y todo por culpa del perdedor.**

Los adultos aguardan que la chica se encierre en su alcoba para continuar la plática.

**-Dijo que han salido en dos oportunidades. **Abril expresa mientras va a la cocina por te.

Calmado, el castaño asiente.

**-Así es. Fuimos a cenar una noche en casa de un colega.**

**-Es padre de mi nueva jefa -**La chica interviene -**Fue la noche que me llamaste porque no vine a cenar.**

Hiroki asiente.

**-La segunda vez fue anoche. No salimos solos, nos acompañó la pequeña Jana...**

**-¡No soy pequeña! -**Grita la jovencita desde su alcoba.

**-¡Cierra la boca Jana! -**Saory eleva la voz para que la escuche. Voltea hacia su padre -**Fuimos a la pizzería, allí nos topamos con la madre de mi jefa. Ella tiene la obsesión de casar a su hija...**

**-Es la prometida de mi hermano -**Explica Taiki.

**-Y ve a Taiki como mi esposo, -**Se encoge de hombros -**Quiere casar a Haruka... así se llama su hija y... **-Comienza a ruborizarse intensamente.

El castaño recuerda que esa es la manera en que la pescan en la mentira, por lo que se apresura a intervenir.

**-La señora Tenoh es tenaz cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza y nos ve como posibles esposos**. **Desde que nos vio, la suegra de mi hermano se hizo a la idea que estamos casados.**

Hiroki mira penetrante a su hija. Ella solo atina a asentir en silencio sin atreverse a mirarlo.

**-En el elevador nos dio a entender que es médico.**

**-Así es, soy médico general. -**Responde humilde.

Saory asiente.

**-Pronto comenzará a especializarse en... -**La chica lo mira interrogante.

**- Neurología **-Indica él. -**Trabajo en el Hospital General, allí conocí a su hija. Quiero pedirle permiso de antemano, mañana habrá un almuerzo en honor a la prometida de mi hermana, me gustaría que Saory me acompañe.**

Abril regresa con el te. Sentándose elegantemente en el sofá, sirve las tazas. Taiki estudia su acción, para ser de clase humilde, la señora Kido tiene los mismos modales que Akane y su madre.

**-¡Si la dejan ir yo la vigilaré! -**Propone Jana desde su alcoba.

**-Guarda silencio pequeña. **-Hiroki le dice. Estudia a la pareja joven sentada frente a él. **-¿Llevará a mi hija a conocer a su familia?**

**-Es solo un almuerzo y una tarde amena, si desea, puedo darle la dirección y número telefónico de la casa.**

**-Deberías muchacho -**Asiente él tuteándolo, comienza a gustarle el joven-**No se puede confiar en nadie hoy día. ¿Fuiste el que le consiguió la suplencia en el hospital? **

**-Así es señor.**

Con la mano sana, el hombre masajea su quijada pensativo.

**-Permitiré que mi hija asista con usted, con la condición que Jana los acompañe.**

**-¡Yupi! **-Grita la adolescente.

Taiki y Saory no tienen más opción que aceptar...

.-

**Centro Comercial Ginzi**

**-Es un hecho, Mina Aino está loca. **

Serena mira especulativa a su amiga y colega.

-Luego de atiborrarse de donut y jugo azucarado, ahora la chica compra ensalada sin aderezo para mantener la figura.

**-Eso que estás comiendo engorda mucho. **La critica Mina.

**-No es cierto -**Serena le lleva la contraria mordiendo el bollo de arroz. -**Esto no engorda, quien engorda es la persona que lo consume.**

Mirándola con ironía, Mina come.

**-Ya tenemos suficiente ropa interior y trajes de baño, si comes muchos carbohidratos no podrás lucirlos.**

**-Tienes razón, desde mañana me alimentaré con donut, helados y ensalada -**Serena expresa divertida. Observa los paquetes-** ¿Qué te parece si mientras cuidas tu figura voy por eses hermoso conjunto rojo de seda?**

Su acompañante entrecierra los ojos.

**-¿El de lencería? - **La otra asiente.-** Solo si planeas usarlo con alguien.**

**-Si, lo usaré con el mini vestido y las botas que vi en en la tienda del piso inferior. Pronto viajaremos a la inauguración de la sucursal de Seúl **Toma una servilleta desechable **-Se me ocurren algunas ideas...**

Mina le arrebata el papel y hace un ovillo.

**-Papá tiene razón, nos estamos haciendo adictas al trabajo. Divirtámonos y conozcamos algunos chicos de nuestra edad.**

Tomando otra servilleta, Serena vuelve a la carga.

**-Papá me dijo que me porte bien, yo tengo que responder a esa confianza o la próxima vez saldré de la mano con mamá. **Dibuja una ardilla, el rostro es el de su amiga -**Estás desatada amiga, contrólate o serás víctima de tus actos.**

**-Tonta -**Responde ésta antes de ignorarla. **-Deberíamos dar una vuelta por las galerías del último piso, dicen que los chicos se la pasan jugando allí.**

**-Paso, me duelen los pies.**

**-Todo te duele cuando de esforzarse se trata.**

Serena le saca la lengua. Observa a su alrededor.

**-¿Recuerdas al tonto que viste fuera de la pastelería? El que escogiste para la campaña de Jeans.**

Mina voltea hacia la dirección que Serena mira. Observa al hombre de cabello plateado.

**-¿No es hermoso? -**Serena niega con la cabeza, comienza a dibujar en otra servilleta sin dejar de detallar al hombre **-Apuesto a que te gusta, pero apártate, yo lo vi primero.**

**-Me gusta tanto como una uña encajada -**Ironiza la rubia menuda.

Yaten busca con la mirada a la modelo con quien se citó, reconociendo a las dos rubias que descontrolaron a la diabla.

**-Allí están esas linduras -**Responde enfilándose hacia ellas. -**Buenos días hermosas damas.**

**-Buenos días -**Responde Mina Coqueta.

**-Es casi mediodía –** Serena consulta su reloj. Mira especulativa a Yaten **-¿Estás concentrado en...?**

**-Si vas a hablar de trabajo llamaré a papá -**Advierte Mina.

**-No hemos comenzado con la sesión de fotos, ayer salí tarde del hospital. **-Se disculpa el peliplateado.

**-¿Estabas enfermito? -**La manera en como Mina pregunta hace que Serena mire a las lámparas.

**-Estudio medicina, tengo un tutor que es un negrero y ayer tuve que asistirlo en una operación.**

**-¡Serena, él será médico! **-Dice encantada la chica.

**-Pensé que trabajabas en la agencia de Tenoh -**Serena murmura.

**-Lo hice. El día que fueron a la empresa era el último que trabajaría allí. **Explica el hombre sin apartar la mirada de Mina.

Arrugando el entrecejo al ver que su amiga toma sus bolsas de la silla para cederle el asiento al hombre, Serena especula sobre su edad. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Le calcula de ocho a diez más que ellas. Muy viejo para su amiga.

Deja a un lado la servilleta y toma otra.

Mina se fija en el dibujo que Serena ha hecho. Se trata de un asno con el rostro de Yaten. Arrancándole la otra servilleta nota que su amiga dibuja un simio, el cabello de éste es tal como lo lleva el peliplateado.

Enojada mira a Serena.

**-¿No dijiste que ibas por un par de botas y lencería? **-Hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se marche. -**Te espero en treinta minutos.**

Emitiendo un bufido nada femenino, Serena le arroja el resto de servilletas.

**-Por mí puedes esperar hasta que se congele el infierno. Si tu padre llama le diré donde hallarte -**Toma sus bolsas y da la media vuelta.

**-¡Espera Serena! -**Su amiga se levanta de inmediato .-**¡No es para tanto...!**

Yaten la toma de la mano.

**-Deja que se marche, si necesitas quien te ayude con las compras puedo hacerlo sin problemas.**

La rubia duda un instante. Termina sonriendo coqueta mientras vuelve a sentarse...

Por otro lado, Serena camina apresurada, está furiosa con su amiga.

**-Todo es culpa del señor Kobayashi ** -Discute en voz alta -**Si sabe que su hija está loca y no puede ver un tonto porque se enamora ¿Por qué le dio luz verde para que se divierta?**

Tropieza con un fuerte pecho. Suelta las bolsas para sujetarse a los brazos protegidos por una gabardina negra. Las grandes manos la sujetan por la cintura.

**-Lo siento señorita. **-Responde la voz grave.

**-¡Torpe! **- dice la rubia soltándose **¡Fíjate por donde vas! -**Levanta la mirada -**-¡Tú!**

Darien sonríe encantador.

**-El mundo es un pañuelo.**

**-Bien sucio en tu caso -**Se inclina para tomar las bolsas en el mismo instante que el moreno lo hace -**¡Auch! -**Gime al chocar sus cabezas. -**Eres un peligro ambulante. **Dice al caer hacia atrás.

**-Si no fuera un caballero diría que es al contrario. **-Murmura para sí Darien extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Ignorándolo, Serena se arrodilla y comienza a reunir sus bolsas. Gruñe al ver que algunas prendas se salieron de los paquetes.

**-Tendré que enviar todo a la tintorería para que lo desinfecten. **-Se ruboriza intensamente al ver una tanga blanca de encaje transparente en las manos de Darien -**¡Dame eso!**

El moreno sonríe al ver la velocidad con la que es arrebatada la tanga de su mano.

**-Comenzamos con mal pie **Comenta él. **-Soy...**

**-Ya se que eres el sometido de Tenoh -**Responde grosera –**Hablaré con ella para que te ate en un lugar seguro. -**Se ruboriza al ver la expresión enojada del hombre. Reconociendo que se pasó, baja la mirada. -**Lo siento, no pienso cuando estoy enojada.**

Terminando de guardar desordenadamente todo en las bolsas, Darien se endereza y las entrega a la rubia. Da la espalda para marcharse, llegándole un idea.

Girándose, descubre que ella sigue con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sus manos unidas en el regazo sostienen los paquetes. Le fascina el rubor de su rostro, la hace ver inocente y dulce.

Regresa a ella y tocando su mentón en forma de corazón, hace que los celestes ojos lo vean.

**-Acepto tu disculpa solo si me invitas una taza de te.**

**-No bebo mucho te, pero si quieres puedo comprarte un helado. **-Responde tímida.

Sonriendo, Darien regresa y tomando la mayoría de las bolsas, ofrece un brazo a Serena.

**-Se donde sirven los mejores.**

Ambos caminan hacia el estacionamiento, marchándose del centro comercial.

En un restaurante del segundo piso, se halla una mujer que espera impaciente la llegada del hombre que aspiraba pescar para que fuera su segundo marido...


	17. Chapter 17

**Nagano**

Incómoda por llevar la misma ropa del día anterior, Haruka hizo una parada en una tienda antes de desayunar. Lleva en ese momento una camiseta blanca bajo un chaleco jeans y por capricho de Seiya, compró un short que le llega a medio muslo. Las botas las cambió por sandalias casuales.

El veterinario recordará en el futuro no volver a sugerirle cómo vestirse. Desde que se sentaron a desayunar varios hombres y hasta adolescentes se han acercado a saludarlos, sin dejar de ver a Haruka, les han sugerido que trabaje en el pueblo los fines de semana.

Algunos se habían sentado a la mesa junto a la chica, hasta que agotado por las interrupciones, Seiya retiró las sillas desocupadas y pidió al dueño del pequeño restaurante que no los interrumpan.

Por fin lograron desayunar en paz, Haruka suspira al soltar los palillos y el bowl.

**-Extraño a Muñeco. **-Comenta triste.

Seiya gira a ver lo que le recordó su mascota. Un cachorro de gato negro maúlla lastimero caminando detrás de su madre.

**-Piensa que soy tu gatito y me haces mimos. **-La mira seductor.

Divertida y ruborizada, Haruka baja la mirada. Seiya solo tiene que mirarla de esa manera para que su cuerpo se encienda. Cierra su chaleco, sin embargo su esposo se percata de sus pezones erguidos.

**-Estás conmigo, Muñeco sufre mi ausencia y lloro la de él. **-Responde ella.

**-Espero que cuando estés en tu trabajo y veas un hombre atractivo te acuerdes de mí **-Murmura.

Por ser una población tradicional, se siente frustrado al tener que caminar sin tomarla de la mano, tuvo que sentarse a comer alejado sin tocarla y parecer frío en público para no ofender a la gente.

La rubia ha notado que las personas que se acercan a saludarlos sonríen divertidas al verla. No tiene idea si es por los anteojos gruesos que a la final tuvo que guardar o por lo que no recuerda que hizo. Bebe un sorbo de te.

**-Te extrañaré como viuda dolida si no me dices que sucedió anoche. **-Advierte.

**-Nos casamos...**

La rubia pone los ojos en blanco.

**-Luego que bebiera sake.**

El veterinario va a responder, cuando su padrino de bodas se acerca.

**-Felicidades una vez más por su boda **-Dice haciendo una reverencia.

**-Gracias -**Responde Seiya por los dos.

El caballero desvía su atención a Haruka. Eso enoja al veterinario.

**-No había visto a una novia tan hermosa, asustada, contradictoria y feliz como usted. -**Olvidando la presencia de Seiya enfoca toda su atención en la rubia. **-por un instante creí que huiría y dejaría a su noble novio con el corazón destrozado.**

Haruka desvía la mirada hacia su esposo, él está con los labios apretados y un rictus de molestia.

**-Fueron los nervios -**Ella responde -**No hubiera podido hacerle daño aunque quisiera... **-Abre los ojos como platos.

Es cierto lo que acaba de decir.

Seiya es un hombre que no se merece ser maltratado de ninguna manera. Angustiada se percata que comienza a enamorarse de él ¿Quién no lo haría si él la trata como si la amara? Cuando la toca lo hace con respeto y pensando en su bienestar. Aún en medio de la pasión piensa en su comodidad.

**-¿Estás bien? -**La interroga su esposo.

**-¿Necesita un te? -**Preocupado el otro hombre estudia su semblante -**Puedo...**

**-Estoy bien -**Les asegura ella **-Algo cansada después de la fiesta de anoche. **

**-¡Oh si! - **El hombre vuelve a sonreír -**Y con su baile, si me permite decirle, el regalo de bodas a su esposo...**

Haruka se endereza en su asiento.

**-¿Regalo de bodas? **-Mira interrogante a Seiya.

Incómodo, el veterinario rasca su cabeza.

**-Te lo iba a decir...**

**-Soñé con el instante en que se subió a la mesa y bailó para su esposo -**El hombre continúa hablando sin parar -**Si mi difunta esposa hubiera hecho eso, le aseguro que habríamos tenido dos niños más.**

**-¡Cielos! -**Ruborizada hasta el cuello, extrae de su bolso las gafas oscuras. **-Espero que nadie haya grabado eso.**

**-Hablando de grabar. -**El dueño del restaurante se acerca -**Mi hijo grabó la boda y tomó algunas fotos.**

Seiya nota que Haruka tiene deseos de escapar.

**-¿Hizo lo mismo con la fiesta? **-Le pregunta al dueño mientras saca algunos billetes y se los entrega.

El hombre asiente.

**-Está editando algunas imágenes para hacerles un video para el recuerdo. Los paisanos ya me dijeron que los veremos todos los fines de semana en vista que el doctor Kou trabajará... -**Continúa hablando sin respirar.

Los Kou se miran confundidos, Seiya dijo dicho que tal vez... un muy improbable tal vez les hiciera una visita quincenal.

**-Hablaremos más tarde, quiero llevar a mi esposa a conocer los alrededores -**Seiya se levanta de la silla y asiste a Haruka.

**-Ya le dije a mi esposa que nos encargaremos de sus comidas, es lo menos que podemos hacer por su acto de bondad -**Continúa el hombre.

**-Arreglaremos la antigua casa del doctor. Desde que él se fue no ha sido ocupada -**Anuncia el padrino de bodas.

Haruka y Seiya abandonan el restaurante después de despedirse con una reverencia.

**-Tengo la impresión que si te niegas atender sus animales, serás secuestrado y escondido en una cueva -**Haruka camina lentamente junto a él.

Seiya se detiene y la despoja de las gafas.

**-¿Me extrañarías? **-Le pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

Ella siente que el corazón le da un vuelco al ver el anhelo en los ojos azules.

**-**_**(Confirmado, estoy enamorada) **_-Piensa asustada.

Camina presurosa hacia la camioneta. Confundido por su reacción, Seiya la alcanza, tomándola del brazo la hace girar.

**-Perdóname, no quise presionarte.**

**-No es eso... **-Responde. (_**Seiya se marchará si descubre lo que siento por él). -**_Las personas comienzan a curiosear pensando que ya tuvieron su primera discusión. **-Te extrañaría, -**Confiesa sin mirarlo -**Ten la seguridad que así sería.**

Sin importarle el público él la abraza. Haruka cierra los ojos y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro masculino. Está decidida a ser feliz el tiempo que sea.

**-Nos están mirando -**dice ella sin abrir los ojos.

**-Nadie les dijo que somos su atracción -**Seiya aspira su fragancia. **Regresemos a la cabaña.**

**-Si lo hacemos no saldremos de la cama -**Confiesa -**Me prometiste una caminata y quiero que cumplas tu palabra.**

Soltándola, el veterinario le regresa las gafas.

**-Siempre cumplo mis promesas. **-Hace una seña para que avance, caminando a su lado contempla la plaza.- -**Dicen que esta fue una aldea de samuráis. El shogunato gobernó con mano férrea esta parte de Hons****ū**** y ordenó a las misiones occidentales de Portugal, Inglaterra y España que abandonaran el país.**

**-Interesante -**Haruka lee la placa de mármol.

**-Por eso, cuando vine al pueblo y me enteré que está desapareciendo, me pareció muy injusto. Aquí se derramó la sangre que forjó nuestra nación.**

La rubia observa a su alrededor, las casas y tiendas son construcciones tradicionales, de no ser por la electricidad y los autos, juraría que cruzó la línea del tiempo. Las mujeres mayores y hombres, usan kimonos y sandalias de madera, mientras los jóvenes que quedan en la localidad están ataviados con vestimenta moderna,

**-Ellos salvarían su futuro si el turismo se activa -**Comenta pensativa.

**-Me parece estar escuchando tus pensamientos –** Dice suavemente él observando los hombros desnudos de ella, el sol los ha enrojecido. -**-¿Desde cuándo no vas para la playa?**

**-No lo se, creo que desde que comencé a trabajar -**Responde encogiéndose de hombros. **-Las veces que he visto el mar han sido en las pautas publicitarias, bajo a la costa y subo de inmediato.**

**-¿Sin disfrutar un chapuzón?**

**-Si quiero nadar lo hago en la alberca de la Villa. **-Dice calmada.

Vuelven a caminar. Seiya cree estar con una adicta al trabajo.

**-¿Vacaciones?**

Haruka arruga el ceño

**-Mmm... Creo que fue cuando mamá me envió al extranjero con Usui y Sato.**

**-¡¿Hace siete años?! -**Exclama sorprendido.

Haruka niega con la cabeza.

**-En realidad son ocho años.**

Su marido se detiene estupefacto.

**-¿Para qué tipo de empresa trabajas? **Observa una farmacia. Tomando de la mano a la chica, camina hacia el local.

**-No le otorgues la culpa a Chiba. **Advierte ella -** al principio estudiaba y trabaja sin descanso para ayudarlo a levantar la agencia y adquirir experiencia, después estaba el hecho de llegar a casa y hallar a mi madre llorando porque no llevaba un prospecto de marido. Prefería estar en mi trabajo y así evitar los almuerzos plagados de esos seres que me veían como una atracción de circo. **

**-Comprendo. -**Seiya siente aversión hacia los hombres que trataron con desprecio a la rubia.

**-Si anunciaba que tomaría unos días de descanso, mamá ya tenía listo su equipaje para acompañarme. Y te aseguro que estar con ella no es descanso. Preferí exigirle a Chiba que no mencionara la palabra vacaciones en mi presencia.**

**-¿Chiba? ¿El mismo que se creyó tu dueño? **-Pregunta celoso.

**-Solo por un minuto -**Observa la fachada de la farmacia -**¿Qué comprarás?**

**-Protector solar, tu piel comienza a quemarse. **-Hace el pedido al vendedor antes de voltear nuevamente hacia ella -**-¿Necesitas algo para...? -**Observa sus caderas.

**-No lo creo -**Sale al sol.

Al verla sola, varios caballeros se le acercan.

**-¿Quiere probar los nísperos japoneses más deliciosos? -**-Le pregunta uno de ellos.

**-No como nada a deshoras... **-Intenta regresar con Seiya, descubriendo que está rodeada.

**-¿Quiere conocer los alrededores? -** Un hombre maduro observa sus piernas descubiertas.

**-Lo siento, pero ya tenemos planes. **-Tomando por la cintura a Haruka, Seiya la aleja de los indeseados. -**Vamos por una sábana para cubrirte.**

**-¿Una sábana? -**La rubia enarca una ceja.

**-Lo que sea que haga que nadie, excepto yo te vea -**Dice molesto.

Riendo, su esposa se detiene.

**-Parece ser que ese baile que hice anoche fue muy ameno.**

**-Ni que lo digas, después de beberte todo el sake que hallaste, bailaste con cada uno de los hombres de este pueblo, el único que escapó fue el padre Sanj****ō.**

Ella levanta las gafas oscuras y lo mira seria.

**-Exactamente... ¿Cuánto sake bebí?**

**-Las damas lo escondieron después de ver que te transformaste en otra. Creo que bebiste algo como una ocho a doce copas.**

**-¡Cielos! Esto es bochornoso. -**Cubre nuevamente sus ojos.

**-Amor -**Habla suavemente -** a pesar que bailaste con todos excepto conmigo, estoy feliz de haber conocido esa parte de ti que reprimes. Como te dije esta mañana, soy afortunado de haberme casado con dos mujeres, pero no negaré que te prefiero a ti. La otra saldrá... -**Entrecierra los ojos pensativo **-Después que celebremos nuestro primer aniversario, mientras tanto disfrutaré de la mujer que despierta en mí el deseo de hacerle el amor a cada instante.**

Haruka ríe por la manera graciosa que Seiya acomoda todo a su favor.

**-Entonces no te concedí un baile. -**Murmura seductora -**No hubo baile, noche... pero si hubo mañana y desayuno.**

**-Falta merienda y almuerzo -**Aclara él.

Ella enarca las cejas.

**-¿Más?**

**-Eres adictiva -**Dice en su defensa.

Haruka se acerca y toca su mejilla.

**-¿Necesita su dosis señor Kou?**

**-Ahora mismo -**Asiente. **-Pero no creo que pueda esperar hasta llegar a casa.**

**-¿Qué sugieres?**

Seiya señala con la cabeza la tienda junto a la farmacia.

**-¿Qué te parece si revisamos que tal son los probadores? Necesitas comprar algo de ropa.**

Ella se asusta.

**-¿¡Allí!? -**Casi grita. **-¡No podemos...!**

**-Piensa que es una nueva aventura extrema. El secreto radica en no hacer ruido. -**La hala hacia la tienda.

Mientras Haruka se pasea nerviosa entre los percheros, Seiya le pide sugerencias a la vendedora. Feliz de tener clientes después de una semana, coloca todo lo que se le ocurre en los brazos masculinos.

**-Puede probarse la ropa con calma -**La mujer señala el fondo de la tienda donde hay dos probadores.

Temblorosa, Haruka entra y cierra la puerta sin pasador.

Seiya se mantiene deambulando cerca, atento a los movimientos de la vendedora. La mujer es llamada fuera por un poblador y es cuando él aprovecha.

Toca la puerta con los nudillos al tiempo que abre su bragueta.

Haruka, en ropa interior, lo recibe con un rictus de miedo.

**-No creo que sea... -**Calla al ser levantada en vilo y pegada contra el espejo.

Seiya la besa apasionado borrando todo rastro de temor. Haruka rodea con sus piernas las caderas masculinas, el hombre mete una mano entre ambos haciendo a un lado la delicada tela de la tanga. La rubia pierde el aliento cuando siente la invasión poderosa de su marido. Él la embiste, besándola, mordisqueando la piel se su cuello, regresando nuevamente a su boca. Haruka entierra las uñas en la espalda de Seiya.

Esta vez él no se controla y le hace el amor con toda la pasión acumulada hasta ahora. Una y otra vez sale de ella regresando con mayor poder.

El peligro de ser descubiertos los excita más.

**-Déjate llevar **-Murmura él contra su oído.

El éxtasis se apodera de ella, la energía estalla en su interior amenazando con enloquecerla.

**-Si... - **Susurra ella al sentir el fuerte orgasmo que la sacude.

De inmediato, Seiya acelera sus embestidas, se aprieta con fuerza contra ella y ahogando un gemido la acompaña...

Minutos después, sin haberse medido una sola prenda, Haruka paga la ropa y entrega los paquetes a Seiya. Todo lo hacen con absoluta seriedad. Se marchan inexpresivos hasta que, abordando la Hummer estallan en carcajadas...

De regreso en la cabaña, luego de ducharse y recoger lo del desayuno, están acostados al aire libre en una manta tomando un poco de sol. El canto de los pájaros es toda la música que necesitan.

Seiya unta protector solar en la espalda de su mujer.

Ambos usan gafas oscuras por el resplandor del sol.

**-Te quedará marca -**Suelta el brassier negro y retira los tirantes. **-Así está mejor.**

**-Ya estoy en ropa interior y me siento incómoda. **-No hace intento por cubrirse, las caricias de Seiya la tienen lánguida.

**-Deberías pasearte desnuda por la casa, me dará una excusa para no ir a visitar a la familia -**Responde divertido.

**-Imagina que en este instante llegue alguien a solicitar que le revises la próstata a uno de sus animales **-Dice burlona.

**-Si lo hacen, no vendré a trabajar los fines de semana.**

Haruka se gira para mirarlo.

**-¿Aceptarás el trabajo?**

Él asiente.

**-No tengo opción, escuché de algunos moradores, que han tenido pérdidas porque no cuentan con un veterinario. Acordaron pagar lo que sea.**

**-Pero tengo la impresión que no te aprovecharás.**

Seiya se inclina y besa su nariz.

**-Tienes razón, he pensado en una cuota menor que la de la clínica, lo que me preocupa es la camioneta, aún la estoy pagando y estos viajes podrían gastarle...**

**-Tengo una solución para eso.**

**-No viajaremos en tu Hummer...**

**-¿Viajaremos? -**Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

**-No creo que se te haya pasado por la cabeza que yo trabaje como un esclavo los fines de semana mientras tú disfrutas de cócteles, duermes hasta tarde y escapas de tu madre. No señora, estaremos juntos en las buenas y las malas. **

**-Y yo debo obedecerte como mujercita sumisa.**

El canto de un gorrión ahoga la risa de Seiya.

**-¿Sumisa? -**Pregunta divertido -**Aunque nacieras de nuevo jamás serás sumisa, y no quiero que obedezcas, vendrás porque te preocupas por tu marido y quieres estar segura que no desmayaré de cansancio.**

**-Y te alimentaré, masajearé tu espalda dolorida y te obligaré a cumplir con tu responsabilidad, me harás el amor hasta embarazarme.**

Sonriendo, Seiya la despoja de los anteojos y se deshace de los suyos. Desliza sus manos por el cuerpo femenino hasta llegar a las caderas cubiertas por el diminuto bikini.

**-Te haré el amor hasta que pidas clemencia.** -Le promete besándola -** Después de cumplir con mis obligaciones me recordarás cual es la solución que pensaste. -**Arrodillándose, la desnuda completamente. **-Esto es prioridad.**

Besa cada centímetro el cuerpo femenino esmerándose en su trabajo, lo excita escucharla jadear, cómo ella arquea el cuello, la manera como sus manos lo tocan.

Enderezándose brevemente, se despoja del calzoncillo. Haruka se sienta y toma su masculinidad, observando su rostro mientras lo acaricia.

**-Te necesito... **

-**Te amo -**Seiya se atreve a confesar en un susurro.

Cubre con el suyo el cuerpo de Haruka. Ella, sin comprender qué le dijo, cierra los ojos y se deja amar...


	18. Chapter 18

**Tokio.**

**Heladería**

Sentado en una mesa, Darien observa a Serena discutir con el heladero.

Por más que intentó y quiso ser caballeroso, la rubia se negó a que pagara los helados, recordándole que el invitado es él y le corresponde a ella pagar. Tuvo que acceder a regañadientes al ver que Serena comenzó a perder la paciencia.

Le encanta como las mejillas se le colorean, pero su voz aguda al gritar lo desespera. Se propone no hacerla enojar mientras salgan juntos.

La chica se acerca con una bandeja.

**-Aquí**** tienes**** -**Serena le entrega un helado de mantecado y chispas de chocolate a Darien.

El moreno sonríe al ver lo que compró para ella. Una torre de todos los sabores de helado.

**-Pareces**** una**** niña.**-Le dice. No tiene idea de su edad.

Serena va a responderle siendo interrumpida por un grupo de jóvenes.

**-¡Vaya**** que**** Tsukino**** salió**** a**** comer**** con**** un**** anciano!**-Dice un pelirrojo.

**-No**** es**** un**** anciano,**** es**** su**** padre**** -**Responde otro haciendo reír al grupo.

**-Lo**** que**** faltaba,**** que**** esos**** idiotas**** vinieran**** a**** esta**** heladería**** -**Murmura la chica sin voltear a verlos.

**-¿Seijuurou**** sabe**** que**** lo**** desechaste**** por**** alguien**** que**** mastica**** el**** agua?**-Se burla un tercero.

Darien observa a los adolescentes, no parecen tener más de dieciséis años. ¿Qué edad tiene entonces Serena?

**-Si**** lo**** deseas,**** podemos**** ir**** a**** otro**** lugar**** -**Le recomienda.

Serena niega en silencio, comienza a respirar entrecortada. Las mejillas se le colorean y los ojos celestes se oscurecen. Como cacerola a presión la temperatura de su ánimo comienza a tornarse peligrosa.

Los chicos continúan incordiando.

**-¿Diamante**** está**** enterado**** de**** la**** cornamenta**** que**** lleva**** encima?**

**-Debería,**** porque**** no**** puede**** entrar**** por**** ninguna**** puerta.**

Por fin la rubia estalla.

**-¡Basta!**** -**Grita iracunda -**¡Ni**** Diamante**** es**** mi**** nada,**** ni**** les**** debo**** a**** ustedes**** más**** que**** respirar**** el**** mismo**** aire!**** -**Toma el helado de Darien y se los arroja -**¡Descarados**** malintencionados,**** hijos**** de**** la**** mala**** madre!**

Los chicos se cubren mientras continúan lloviéndoles las montañas de sabores de Serena y de los comensales aledaños.

**-¡Policía!**-Grita uno de los chicos.

**-¡Qué**** policía!**-Espeta Serena -**¡Llamen**** a**** sus**** mamis!**** ¡Porque**** es**** lo**** que**** hacen**** cada**** vez**** que**** una**** chica**** les**** pega!**

Darien se levanta y la toma por la cintura.

**-Creo**** que**** debemos**** marcharnos.**

Ella voltea a verlo. Sus ojos celestes echan chispas.

**-¡Esto**** es**** culpa**** tuya!**

Darien abre la boca sorprendido.

**-¿Mi**** culpa?**

**-¡Debiste**** ir**** a**** cualquier**** otro**** lugar!**** Pero**** no,**** ¡Querías**** dártelas**** de**** galán**** barato**** conmigo!**-Sale de la heladería.

La sigue al igual que varios curiosos.

**-¡Solo**** quise**** que**** habláramos**** de**** la**** campaña!**

Riendo sarcástica, Serena voltea y lo mira despectiva.

**-¿En**** serio?**** -**Le pregunta -**Dígame**** señor**** Chiba,**** ¿Cuál**** es**** el**** producto**** que**** queremos**** publicitar?**

Darien la mira intentando recordar qué rayos es lo que hará Haruka.

**-Yo...**

La rubia siente tristeza por el torpe que tiene enfrente, si su padre estuviera presente diría que un gran talento se halla en el cuerpo equivocado.

**-Ya**** me**** advirtieron**** de**** usted,**** es**** un**** galán**** de**** tontas**** dueño**** de**** una**** agencia**** que**** maneja**** otra**** persona.**** Como**** dije**** antes,**** eres**** solo**** un**** mantenido**** de**** Haruka**** Tenoh,**** no**** serías**** nada**** sin**** ella**** -**Se marcha digna abordando un taxi.

Está furiosa, no porque sus antiguos compañeros de clases se hayan burlado de ella, sino porque reconoce que ese hombre le mueve los cimientos.

Darien Chiba es muy atractivo, cualquier mujer que tenga sangre en las venas se prendaría de él. Sin embargo, ella no está dispuesta a ser su juguete ni el de nadie hasta que haya cumplido su meta.

Noviazgo y matrimonio están desterrados de su vocabulario.

Lleva su índice a los labios mientras entrecierra los ojos.

El hecho de no querer seguir el ejemplo de las tontas deseosas de casarse, no quiere decir que no tenga un juguetito con el qué pasar su casi inexistente tiempo libre y con quien pagar sus frustraciones y rabietas.

Sonriendo traviesa, piensa a quien usar de víctima. La efímera felicidad desaparece al recordar que del amor no sabe nada... ¿Quién la enseñará a besar? La imagen del galán de tontas le viene a la cabeza...

En la heladería, avergonzado por las palabras de la rubia, Darien es abordado por el gerente.

**-¿Quién**** pagará**** los**** destrozos?**

**-Déme**** la**** factura**** y**** sirva**** helados**** para**** todos,**** es**** lo**** menos**** que**** puedo**** hacer.**

**-Como**** ordene**** señor.**

Ignorando a los curiosos, paga y se marcha a su auto, abre la puerta y se paraliza. Los paquetes de Serena se hallan en el asiento trasero.

**-Lo**** que**** me**** faltaba,**** tener**** que**** ver**** nuevamente**** a**** esa**** pequeña**** histérica.**

Mientras refunfuña, su corazón salta de alegría...

**Nagano.**

Seiya apaga la estufa antes de mirar hacia la cama.

Haruka ha comenzado a sentir la necesidad de trabajar. Obligándolo a volver al pueblo, compró hojas, lápices, y marcadores. Regresando de inmediato en la cama.

Seiya no puede evitar reírse cada vez que la ve con los anteojos gruesos, su esposa es toda una nerd. El ceño fruncido se suaviza cada vez que lame sus labios. Al dibujar mueve las manos sin descanso, deteniéndose solo para mover el cuello y cambiar de hoja.

**-Me**** siento**** ignorado**-Comenta. Al parecer la rubia no lo escucha porque no da señales. -**Dije**** que**** me**** siento**** ignorado.**

Esta vez, Haruka levanta el rostro y lo observa.

**-¿Ya**** está**** lista**** la**** comida?**** Creo**** que**** dijiste**** algo**** parecido.**

Sentándose a su lado, el veterinario la despoja de los anteojos.

**-Dije**** que...**-observa los dibujos -**Esto**** está**** genial,**** parece...**** -**Mueve las hojas tomando una -**¡Cielos!**

Aparece él mirando al espectador. Haruka supo plasmar cada línea de su rostro, más que dibujo, es casi real.

Otro dibujo muestra la plaza del pueblo, en otro está la iglesia.

**-¿Hay**** comida?**** -**Pregunta nuevamente la rubia sin prestar atención a la sorpresa de su marido.

**-Si...**** -**Responde estudiando cada hoja -**Tu**** talento**** es**** admirable.**

Un nuevo dibujo muestra dos hombres que visten solo jeans en la plaza, uno de ellos es Yaten, al otro no lo reconoce.

Una mujer de espaldas los acompaña en el siguiente dibujo. Al igual que los hombres, ella usa un jeans mostrando la piel de su espalda. El nombre de Sport Center está en la parte superior.

**-Son**** solo**** dibujos**** -**Se encoge de hombros; levantándose camina hacia la estufa. **-Los**** verdaderos**** talentos**** son**** Amy**** y**** un**** tonto**** que**** no**** sabe**** obedecer**** lo**** que**** se**** le**** exige.**

Seiya deja de admirar los dibujos para observar a la rubia, ella no viste más que un camisón transparente y una tanga. Sonríe al pensar que ella lo transforma en un adolescente, solo verla lo excita.

**-¿Amy**** es...?**

**-Mi**** asistente,**** la**** conociste**** el**** viernes.**

Él regresa su atención a los dibujos.

**-¿La**** chica**** miedosa**** que**** se**** atravesó**** en**** la**** puerta?**

**-Así**** es,**** la**** estoy**** entrenando**** para**** que**** tome**** mi**** lugar**** el**** día**** que**** decida**** marcharme.**

**-No**** se**** si**** me**** equivoco,**** pero**** ella**** parece**** más**** un**** ratón**** de**** biblioteca**** que**** una**** empresaria**** decidida.**

Su mujer asiente.

**-Lo**** se,**** y**** quisiera**** que**** su**** huevo**** de**** temor**** eclosionara**** y**** saliera**** a**** la**** luz**** la**** verdadera**** Amy.**** Tiene**** un**** gran**** potencial**** que**** no**** sabe**** aprovechar.**

Tomando una hoja limpia, Seiya garabatea unas líneas,

**-¿Qué**** la**** detiene?**

**-¿Aparte**** de**** temerle**** a**** su**** sombra?**** No**** lo**** se.**** Lo**** que**** la**** separa**** de**** ser**** una**** mediocre**** a**** gran**** publicista**** es**** que**** no**** tiene**** valor**** para**** mandar**** al**** diablo**** al**** que**** se**** le**** atraviese**** y**** seguir**** sus**** instintos.**** El**** día**** que**** lo**** haga**** podré**** marcharme**** satisfecha.**

**-Eso**** quiere**** decir**** que**** algún**** día**** dejarás**** tu**** empleo.**

**-Comienzo**** a**** cansarme**** de**** los**** clientes**** que**** no**** saben**** qué**** hacer**** para**** subir**** sus**** ventas**** y**** quieren**** darnos**** órdenes**** de**** cómo**** debemos**** trabajar.**** -**Toma dos bowl y sirve un poco de caldo en cada uno.

**-¿Qué**** harás**** en**** el**** supuesto**** caso**** que**** renuncies?**

**-Criar**** a**** nuestro**** hijo**** sin**** necesidad**** de**** niñeras,**** aprender**** a**** elaborar**** papillas**** y**** algo**** que**** se**** me**** ocurra**** en**** la**** marcha.**

**-¿Por**** qué**** no**** abres**** tu**** agencia**** de**** publicidad**** y**** te**** llevas**** a**** tu**** asistente?**-Pregunta Seiya feliz por los planes de su esposa.

**-También**** lo**** he**** pensado,**** pero**** eso**** arruinaría**** a**** Chiba;**** es**** un**** perfecto**** inútil.**

**-O**** no**** hace**** esfuerzo**** alguno**** porque**** tiene**** una**** esclava**** que**** trabaja**** por**** él.**-Levanta la hoja -**¿Qué**** te**** parece?**** ¿Tengo**** potencial?**

Haruka gira su cabeza. Ríe al ver el pobre intento de Seiya.

**-¿Qué**** se**** supone**** que**** es?**

Él observa la imagen.

**-¿No**** lo**** ves?**-Señala los garabatos -**Aquí**** está**** muñeco**** y**** mi**** Lucy**** se**** lo**** come.**-Haruka vuelve a reír -**Me**** ofendes,**** es**** fácil**** de**** reconocer.**

**-Lo**** siento,**** no**** traigo**** los**** lentes**** -**Dice muy seria para a continuación reír más divertida.

**-Creí**** que**** tenía**** hambre**** -**Simulando estar ofendido él señala las cacerolas.

**-Así**** es**** -**Respira varias veces y limpia sus lágrimas -**¿Qué**** es**** esto?**-Pregunta al destapar otra cacerola.

**-Estofado**** de**** cordero**** y**** papas,**** no**** me**** dijiste**** si**** comes...**

**-Antes**** de**** las**** tres**** de**** la**** tarde**** consumo**** cualquier**** tipo**** de**** carne**** -**Coloca una porción en cada plato -**La**** noche**** de**** la**** cena**** tuve**** que**** hacer**** una**** excepción**** para**** que**** mamá**** no**** gritara**** más**** de**** lo**** que**** hizo.**-Sin poder evitarlo, toma unas hojas de perejil y adorna el estofado.

**-Fue**** una**** cena**** original**** -**Bromea él jugando con los marcadores y otras hojas.

**-Y**** eso**** que**** no**** has**** estado**** presente**** en**** las**** navidades**** y**** año**** nuevo.**** Mamá**** no**** sabe**** el**** significado**** de**** las**** palabras**** pequeño**** y**** democracia.**

**-¿Tengo**** que**** saber**** algo**** más**** de**** ella?**

**-Si,**** no**** consumas**** comida**** chatarra**** en**** su**** presencia**** o**** te**** obligará**** a**** realizar**** Pilates.**

**-Copiado.**

**-No**** acostumbro**** a**** comer**** dos**** alimentos**** preparados**** en**** la**** misma**** receta,**** sin**** embargo...**** -**Prueba el estofado - **Podría**** acostumbrarme.**** Cocinas**** mejor**** que**** yo.**

Soltando las hojas, Seiya se levanta y se acerca a ella.

**-Gracias,**** te**** ayudo...**

Ella lo amenaza con la cuchara.

**-¡Alto**** allí!**** -**Le advierte -**Cada**** vez**** que**** te**** acercas**** me**** haces**** perder**** el**** control**** y**** terminamos**** haciendo**** niñitos.**

Seiya ríe por su juego de palabras.

**-¿Eso**** te**** molesta?**

**-Al**** contrario,**** pero**** esta**** vez**** primero**** comeremos**** y**** luego**** de**** la**** digestión...**

**-¿Haremos**** el**** amor?**** -**Pregunta esperanzado.

Ella ríe negando con la cabeza.

**-Antes**** de**** eso**** hablaremos**** de**** la**** clínica,**** quiero**** comprar**** el**** veinticinco**** por**** ciento**** de**** la**** misma.**

Seiya la mira confundido.

**-¿Comprar?**

**-Así**** es.**** Dices**** que**** quieres**** que**** llevemos**** un**** matrimonio**** normal**** y**** no**** separarnos**** aún**** después**** que**** mamá...**** muera.**

Él asiente.

**-Lo**** deseo**** pero...**

**-Entonces,**** como**** esposa**** preocupada**** por**** tus**** intereses,**** mi**** deber**** es**** ayudarte**** con**** la**** superación**** de**** la**** clínica.**** -**Lleva los bowl a la mesa y regresa por los estofados. -**Al**** comprarte**** el**** veinticinco**** por**** ciento**** de**** la**** misma**** puedes**** pagarlo**** al**** banco**** como**** adelanto**** de**** los**** intereses**** calculados,**** contratas**** un**** veterinario**** los**** fines**** de**** semana**** y...**

**-¿Cuándo**** se**** te**** ocurrió**** eso?**

Sentándose en un cojín, Haruka lo invita a acomodarse frente a ella.

**-Mientras**** hacíamos**** el**** amor**** en**** la**** manta.**-Responde sin ver el asombro de su esposo – **No**** podemos**** tener**** cerrada**** la**** clínica**** en**** vista**** que**** estás**** empezando,**** también**** están**** las**** consultas**** a**** domicilio.**** -**Pensativa lo mira -** Eso**** quiere**** decir**** que**** no**** puedes**** estar**** en**** dos**** lugares**** al**** mismo**** tiempo,**** necesitas**** un**** veterinario,**** preferiblemente**** profesional**** con**** experiencia**** comprobada**** que**** trabaje**** para**** ti,**** en**** ese**** caso**** será**** mi**** empleado,**** ya**** que**** pondré**** a**** trabajar**** mi**** dinero.**** Compraré**** una**** camioneta**** como**** la**** tuya...**

**-¿Todo**** eso**** se**** te**** ocurrió**** en**** un**** instante?**** -**Dice exasperado.

**-¿No**** te**** parece**** bien**** mi**** idea?**-Ofendida le pregunta -**¿Cuál**** es**** tu**** objeción?**

Seiya tiene varias.

**-En**** primer**** lugar**** no**** estoy**** vendiendo**** ninguna**** parte**** de**** la**** clínica.**** Es**** _mi_**** clínica**** y**** trabajé**** mucho**** para**** fundarla**** como**** para**** pensar**** en**** vender**** siquiera**** una**** mínima**** parte**** de**** ella.**-su esposa deja el bowl y la cuchara en la mesa -**¿A**** dónde**** vas?-**La interroga al ver que se levanta.

Ella busca un pantalón y una blusa.

**-Sabía**** que**** tenías**** alguna**** falla.**-Habla más para sí que para él -** Nadie**** puede**** ser**** perfecto**** menos**** un**** estúpido**** mente**** estrecha**** que**** no**** acepta**** ayuda**** para**** surgir,**-Ignora a Seiya que se acerca a ella con expresión confundida -** todo**** esto**** es**** culpa**** de**** la**** maldita**** enfermedad**** de**** mamá**-Murmura dolida mientras se despoja del camisón -**Mi**** vida**** era**** perfecta**** hasta**** que**** enfermó.**

**-¿Qué**** te**** sucede?**

**-Nada,**** a**** mí**** nunca**** me**** pasa**** nada.**

Seiya le quita de las manos el pantalón.

**-¿Cuál**** es**** el**** motivo**** de**** tu**** enojo?**

**-¿Enojada**** yo?**** -**Pregunta irónica -**No**** sabes**** lo**** que**** es**** el**** enojo**** -**Va por una falda.

**-Bien,**** no**** estás**** enojada.**-Le arrebata la falda.

**-No.**-Enfatiza categórica. Busca otra prenda.

**-Si**** no**** estás**** enojada,**** siéntate**** a**** comer**** como**** persona**** civilizada**** y**** hablemos.**

**-No**** quiero**** hablar**** y**** se**** me**** esfumó**** el**** apetito.**** -**Desliza por su cabeza un vestido color crema de cuello redondo sin mangas. Para su fortuna la cremallera está a un costado.

**-Te**** acompañaré...**

**-Quiero**** estar**** sola,**** no**** deseo**** tener**** otro**** ser**** humano**** cerca**** -**Toma las sandalias y camina hacia la puerta. Calzándose, se marcha caminando por el sendero detrás de la camioneta.

En la cabaña, Seiya está confundido por su reacción. ¿Qué dijo él para que ella se enojara?

Mientras piensa en la conversación, se viste con el conjunto deportivo. Haruka ofreció comprar parte de la clínica e invertir en ella. La rubia parece aceptar su propuesta de no divorciarse después de transcurrido el año y él aprovechará al máximo ese tiempo para que ella se enamore.

Siguiendo la ruta por la que la vio desaparecer, Seiya continúa rebanándose los sesos.

**-¡Demonios!**-Exclama al recordar cual fue la respuesta de él "**_Es_****_ mi_****_ clínica_****_ y_****_ trabajé_****_ mucho_****_ para_****_ fundarla_****_ como_****_ para_****_ pensar_****_ en_****_ vender_****_ siquiera_****_ una_****_ mínima_****_ parte_****_ de_****_ ella_****_" _-¡Ya**** se**** por**** qué**** se**** enojo!**** ¡Yo**** y**** mi**** bocaza!** -Apresura su marcha. Si Haruka pensó en comprar parte de la clínica, no fue por capricho o superioridad, ella está dispuesta a darlo todo por su matrimonio - **Debería**** patearme**** por**** hablar**** como**** un**** malnacido**** egoísta**** ¿Dónde**** está?**-Se pregunta mirando cada recodo del camino.

Escucha el sonido de un riachuelo, desviándose hacia el lugar observa a Haruka sentada en la orilla con los pies sumergidos en el agua. La rubia mira la pequeña cascada sin darse por enterada que está siendo observada. Su tristeza es palpable y los ojos verdes están cristalizados por lágrimas no derramadas. Observa el cielo.

**-Si**** de**** verdad**** existes**** ¿Por**** qué**** le**** haces**** esto**** a**** mi**** madre?**** -**Pregunta repentinamente -**¡Oh**** Dios!**** No**** quiero**** que**** ella**** muera.**

Sintiendo su dolor y frustración como propios, Seiya se acerca y le toca el hombro.

**-Haruka...**

**-Dije**** que**** deseo**** estar**** sola**** -**Responde molesta.

**-Lamento**** todo**** esto,**-se sienta a su lado -**fui**** un**** tonto**** insensible**** al**** decirte**** que**** no**** quiero**** vender...**

**-Ya**** no**** me**** interesa.**** -**Se mueve un poco alejándose de él.

**-Respondí**** de**** manera**** equivocada**-Continúa como si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido -**Al**** casarnos,**** la**** clínica**** es**** de**** los**** dos,**** tú**** como**** mi**** esposa**** tienes...**

**-¿Quién**** te**** dijo**** que**** quiero**** algo**** tuyo?**-La voz le tiembla por la ira y el dolor de verse sumergida en un matrimonio forzado, Seiya jamás sentirá lo que ella - **La**** primera**** vez**** dejé**** claro**** que**** solo**** ocuparía**** tu**** tiempo,**** sin**** esperar**** de**** ti**** nada**** más**** que**** un**** hijo**** y**** el**** hecho**** de**** aparentar**** delante**** de**** mi**** madre**** que**** somos**** felices.**

**-Seremos**** felices**** -**Asegura él,su esposa niega con la cabeza. **-Soy**** un**** torpe**** que**** habla**** sin**** pensar.**** No**** necesitas**** comprar**** nada**** porque...**

**-Quiero**** volver**** a**** Tokio,**** tengo**** mucho**** trabajo**** y**** no**** puedo**** malgastar**** mi**** tiempo**** en**** tonterías**** -**Se levanta y toma las sandalias.

-**¡Rayos!**** -**El moreno le quita las sandalias y las arroja al agua. Ya se le está manifestando el león que mantiene a raya.

Haruka, ruborizada de la ira lo mira retadora, Seiya acepta el reto.

**-Si**** así**** vas**** a...**** -**Intenta caminar descalza, pero sus plantas son suaves y un minúsculo grano de arena la lastima **-¡Auch!**** -**Limpia su pie con la pantorrilla para volver a la marcha sin lograr dar dos pasos antes que las piedrecillas la lastimen. **¿Qué**** haces?**** -**Pregunta alarmada al sentir que Seiya la toma en brazos.

**-Si**** crees**** que**** eres**** testaruda**** y**** porfiada,**** no**** has**** visto**** nada**** cariño**** -**Le dice impaciente -**También**** puedo**** portarme**** difícil**** y**** necio.**** No**** volveremos**** hasta**** que**** arreglemos**** este**** tonto**** lío.**** Si**** quieres**** comprar**** una**** parte**** de**** la**** clínica**** lo**** harás**** porque**** ahora**** ¡si**** estoy**** enojado!**** -**Haruka pasa sus manos por el cuello masculino y observa su expresión ceñuda -**Seremos**** felices**** porque**** yo**** lo**** digo,**** comerás**** todo**** lo**** que**** preparé**** y**** después**** haremos**** el**** amor.**

**-¿Me**** obligarás?**** -**Pregunta suavemente. Seiya es atractivo feliz o enojado, se pregunta por qué no se dio cuenta antes que lo ama.

**-Mujer**** porfiada**** -**Camina lentamente disfrutando de llevar en brazos a su esposa –**No**** te**** obligaré,**** lo**** harás**** porque**** tienes**** hambre,**** se**** está**** pasando**** la**** hora**** de**** comer**** carnes**** y**** acostumbras**** alimentarte**** puntualmente,**** comprarás**** parte**** de**** la**** clínica**** porque**** de**** igual**** manera**** deseas**** invertir**** en**** el**** futuro**** del**** pequeño**** Kou,**** y**** haremos**** el**** amor**** porque**** me**** deseas.**

Olvidando su enojo Haruka sonríe.

**-No**** he**** dicho**** eso.**

**-Lo**** hiciste**** anoche,**** cuando**** tu**** alter**** ego**** tomó**** el**** control**** confesaste**** que**** me**** deseas**** como**** jamás**** has**** deseado**** a**** otro**** hombre.**-No oculta su satisfacción.

**-¿Ah**** si?**

**-Ah**** si.**-Afirma sin dejar de ver el camino -** Dijiste**** eso**** y**** algunas**** otras**** cositas.**

Llegan a la cabaña. Haruka entra, calzando las pantuflas se acerca a la mesa sin mirar al veterinario.

**-¿Qué**** fue**** lo**** que**** dije?**-Pregunta dudosa.

**-La**** razón**** por**** la**** que**** te**** negabas**** a**** acostarte**** con**** un**** hombre**** -**Observa el rubor de sus mejillas.

**-Puedo**** reconocer**** que**** era**** una**** tontería.**

**-Me**** alegra**** que**** esa**** tontería**** te**** haya**** traído**** intacta**** a**** mí.**

**-No**** debí**** temer...**** digo,**** eres...**** -**Pasa sus manos por el rostro -**¡Oh**** cielos!**** No**** se**** como**** decirlo.**

**-Solo**** hazlo.**** Hay**** confianza**** entre**** nosotros.**

Haruka lo mira brevemente antes de desviar la mirada.

**-Eres...**** más...**** grande**** que**** el**** pelafustán.**** -**Confiesa al fin. **-Pero**** no**** te**** ufanes**** por**** eso**** -**Le advierte tomando los alimentos y caminando a la estufa..

Regresa todo a las cacerolas y calienta nuevamente la comida.

Seiya la observa detenidamente. Se maravilla al pensar que en tan poco tiempo esa mujer se haya apoderado de su vida, no cree poder separarse de ella sin sufrir las consecuencias.

**-Hay**** algo**** que**** quiero**** decirte.**-Le dice nervioso.

**-Lo**** se,**** dirás**** que**** te**** sientes**** orgulloso**** de**** tu**** tamaño...**

**-¿Siempre**** interrumpes?**** -**Pregunta impaciente.

**-No**** lo**** había**** notado**** -**Confiesa. -**Continúa,**** prometo**** no**** interrumpir.**-Se mete un trozo de carne en la boca como prueba.

El veterinario duda un instante, luego decide confesar.

**-Me**** enamoré**** de**** ti...**** ¡Haruka! -**Grita y corre a auxiliarla cuando la rubia se ahoga con la carne debido a la bomba que acaba de escuchar...


End file.
